TRTSS5: Spatial Loss!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma gets LOST IN SPACE! Special guest star: Sailor Moon! Now continued...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

**Special note: Having recently gotten the complete collection of "Lost in Space", I decided to celebrate this acquisition by doing a tie-in. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

It was the year 1997, and Earth has managed to survive the so-called "secret" conflict known as "The Eugenics War". Because of that conflict, it was decided by the American government's "Homeworld Security", that a program would be initiated to insure humanity's survival. Thus, "Project Jupiter" was born, through the newly created "United States Space Corp", a sub-division of the Air Force Space Command, and the establishment of the advanced interstellar research group known as "Alpha Control" (a specialized research division within NASA). So, behind the scenes, and with the help of alien technology, sixty-three space vehicles of varying types—some manned, some not—will be sent to the nearest inhabitable star system: Alpha Centauri. The first such vehicle, "The Jupiter I", is manned by a veteran crew of astronauts. Their role is to set up the initial landing site. The second vehicle, "The Jupiter II", will bring along the project manager and his family, since the mission were to be no less than five years. However, as a cost cutting and resource management measure, the trip itself will take five years to complete. So all people going to the Alpha Centauri system will be placed in suspended animation during the trip…

Piloting the Jupiter II will be Major Donald ("Don") West (USAF). Major West was a former team leader within the Stargate Project, and was selected due to his familiarity with interstellar travel. His substitute, in case he couldn't go on the flight was-

"Boy, am I glad I'm not going," Major Ranma ("Ronnie") Saotome says, as he sipped his beer, while he and Don were looking at the Jupiter II from the vantage point of the Officer's Lounge.

Don lowers his beer bottle.

"Gee, thanks," Don says.

"Hey, I got too much things to do, especially since we're JUST getting ready to explore more worlds through the Stargate Network."

"Then why do we have the Jupiter Project, then?"

"Why do you NOT put all your eggs in one basket?" Ranma shrugs. "Besides, considering the fact that we're sitting on alien technology, why not use it to our advantage?"

"I guess you have a point…"

"But never mind that," Ranma says. "So, you're dating Doctor Robinson's oldest daughter?"

"Doctor Robinson and I are just friends."

"Yeah, right."

"You can believe it or not. And besides, I CAN'T date her right now anyway, on account of being a professional."

"Hmmm…"

"Well, we better get going," says Don. "In 48 hours, I and the Robinson Family will be off into space…"

As Ranma gets into the company car with Don, he takes on last look at the flying disk. Officially, there was a media black out for security reason, since not all factions from the Eugenics War were caught.

"Well, I say we get wasted before turning in for the night," Ranma says. "Maybe…pick up some women or something."

"Wait a minute…aren't you married or something?"

"Yes, but the missus and I have an open arrangement."

"Ah, swingers."

Meanwhile…

"KNOCK, KNOCK," says Special Agent Scully (FBI), as she peaked into her associate's office.

Special Agent Usagi Saotome looked up from reading the latest report from the so-called "X-Files". In reality, her job was to make sure that certain aspects of government activities were kept from public scrutiny. This is especially true where "The Grays" are concerned. Still, it was fun doing solving mysteries, just like when she and Ranma would ride around in a green van with four others and a dog, back during the late 1960s…

"Yes?" Usagi says.

"Just wanted to let you know that done for the day," says the redhead.

"Is Mulder still around?"

"No, he's doing some independent research with his contacts."

"You mean those 'Lone Gunmen' geeks?"

"Yes, those people."

"Sigh. Mulder is such a strange person-"

RIIIING-RIIINNNG!

"Could you hold on for a moment?" Usagi says, as she answered her phone.

RIIIING-Click.

"Agent Saotome: speaking," Usagi says. "Huh. Okay. I'll handle it. Thanks."

"What was that all about?" Scully asks.

"I…have to leave town for a few days," Usagi says, as she gathers her things. "Can file these things away for me?"

"Sure."

And with that, Usagi takes off for Florida, unaware it will be more than a few days before she returns to Washington, DC…

The next day…

"Ranma!" Usagi yells happily, as she ran to hug her husband. Ranma had picked up his wife from Orlando International Airport.

"Hey, babe," Ranma says, as he hugged Usagi back.

They broke the hug after a long time of hugging each other. As soon as the two were in the government car, Ranma drove from the curb.

"So…what brings you by?"

"Ranma…I just received word that somebody wants sabotage the launch of the Jupiter 2."

"Then…we have to inform the base commander-"

"No, we have to do this quietly," Usagi says. "If we can capture this person quietly, we might be able to trace this person's 'sponsors'."

"Alright, if you insist. But promise me one thing."

"And that is…?"

"Just be careful, okay?" Ranma says. "I'm…always worried about you getting mixed up in these secret conspiracies."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Ranma. It's not like there is someone trying to get rid of me or anything…"

Meanwhile, at a nondescript, outdoor restaurant…

"So, Doctor Smith," says the Smoking Man, as he lit a cigarette. "Are you satisfied with the arrangement?"

"I am, kind sir," says the man. He appeared to be a man in his early forties. He had graying, black hair and a trim mustache. His mannerism was that of a New England "blue blood".

"Though I am more than willing to 'end' the Jupiter II's mission, I do have to ask: why?"

The Smoking Man takes a drag of his cigarette.

"There comes a time when one must sacrifice both a queen…and a knight, when the time is right," the Smoking Man says. "The only thing I will tell you is that my plans in the Consortium warrant such a sacrifice."

"Ah, a rival…is what you seek to get rid of."

"Of course. So you see, it is not that I want to have the Jupiter II to be destroyed. But rather, I want to create the opportunity to 'kill two birds with one stone'. If the 'Project: Jupiter' deems too much of security risk, they might seek to scrap the project altogether. Besides…a successful mission just might endanger the timetable."

"Right. However, I do want my payment to be…doubled, for an operation like this."

"Of course…Doctor Smith."

Zachary Smith nods his head in reply. Sabotaging the Jupiter Project for his employers within the Consortium—a think tank that is sponsored by the super-secretive "Technocratic Union"—was a moonlighting job for a career military officer within the United States Air Force…

"I best be returning to 'Alpha Control'," Smith says, as he stands up. "Oh, and do be a kind sir and pay for my meal."

"Sure…if you shave that mustache, Doctor," the Smoking Man says. "It's one thing to be a devil, it's another to LOOK like one."

"Humph."

And with that, Smith leaves the restaurant.

The Smoking Man signals for a waiter, while he used his secured cell phone.

"And there is an addendum to that same proverb: Sometimes, it's also good to get rid of the stone…if one is to cover one's tracks…"

Later…

"So, you must be Doctor John Robinson, the mission leader for the Jupiter II," Usagi says, as she shakes the man's hand.

"You've heard of me?" Robinson says in surprise.

Usagi knew through both Homeworld Security and from history that John Robinson's pioneering spirit in space exploration would fuel the colony movement in the later 21st century.

"Well, I do have Ranma here to tell me these things," Usagi says, as she pats Ranma's shoulders.

"It's not a big deal, Usagi," Ranma says.

"And you are here at Alpha Control because…?"

"I wanted to see my hubby, of course."

"Right. Well, I must get my family ready," John says. "Nice to meet you…"

After John walks on to the control station, Ranma turns towards his wife.

"You don't think-"

"No, I don't. Professor Robinson may be singularly focused on this project, but he doesn't come off as a saboteur-"

BUMP!

"Excuse me, madam," says Smith, as he walks on by.

"No problem," Usagi says. She turns to Ranma.

"Who's that?" Usagi asked.

"Him?" Ranma replied. "He's the physiologist who will sign off on whether or not the Robinsons are green-lighted to go to space."

"Hmmm…"

"You think he's the saboteur?"

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a look…"

Unfortunately, it was learned that Smith was indeed a saboteur. With the help of the Lone Gunmen, for a change, Usagi was able to trace recent wire transactions into several Swiss bank accounts. It took some work, but the source of the wire transaction was a bank that was routinely used by the usual conspiracy societies. With this information, coupled with the sensitivity of the Jupiter Project, Usagi quietly conveyed this information to the project leader.

"I'm telling you, Smith IS the saboteur, General," Usagi says, as she leans over at General Jack Caldwell's desk.

Caldwell taps his fingers on his desk.

"And you have evidence of this, Agent?"

"Yes," Usagi says, as she presents a data disk to the general. "At the very least, we can pull an 'Al Capone' on him."

"In other words, hold Smith for questioning."

"Yes."

"Sir, at the least, we should postpone the launch," Ranma says.

Caldwell nods his head.

"Good work," Caldwell says. "I hold the disk and abort the mission, while you quietly take down Smith. Major Saotome, assist your wife in this endeavor."

"Yes, sir,"

And with that, Ranma and Usagi leave to take down Smith. Once they have left, Caldwell picks up the phone. He dials…

"I have the evidence…and the sabotage will continue," Caldwell says. "Right."

Caldwell takes the disc, and uses the shredder to destroy it.

"Now," Caldwell says, as he gets up to put on his hat and coat. "Time to make history…"

With the main doors sealed for launch, Ranma and Usagi had to go through a waste port in order to get inside the Jupiter II, before it, too, was sealed. The craft was essentially a flying saucer that was two stories tall at its thickness. Due to the fact that families were to be on board during the mission, the interior design within reflected this fact. Still, the ship was advanced enough to perform scientific missions…

THWAM!

Doctor Smith, who had just climbed down the bolted ladder from the upper deck, turns around to see Ranma and Usagi crawling out.

"What-?"

"Don't move, Doctor Smith," Usagi says. "You're coming with us quietly-"

CHOOMP!

Ranma turns to see that the disposal port had been sealed.

"We better let the General know about this-" Ranma says.

"T-Minus in ten seconds," came the announcement.

"Damn," Ranma says, as he goes to a nearby panel. He links it to a communications signal.

"Alpha Control, this is Major Ranma Saotome, abort mission."

"Eight…seven-"

"Come in, Alpha Control! Abort mission-!"

"Ranma, we better strap in," Usagi says.

"Yes, we should," says Smith, as he straps himself in.

Ranma turns to his wife.

"It's your call," Ranma says.

Usagi looks at Smith…

"I'll deal with him later…myself," Usagi says. She then looks around.

"Um, where can I sit?"

In spectacular fashion, the Jupiter II launches into space as it glowed an eerie light. It quickly breaks into orbit, circles the Earth like a sling and shoots out into space.

FWOOM!

When it was safe to move about, Ranma looks over to where Smith sat.

"What the hell was that screaming all about, Smith?" Ranma yelled.

"Well, it's my delicate physical constitution, of course," Smith replied meekly. "I'm…not an astronaut, after all."

"Well, I'm going to give you something to scream about-"

"Ranma, don't," Usagi says. "He's not going to go anyway."

CLINK!

"What…what's the meaning of this?" Smith says, as he pulls on his handcuffs.

"The least of your worries."

"We better let Don know what's up," Ranma says, as he goes to the upper deck,

Usagi turns around to look at Smith.

"Stay out of trouble," Usagi says with a goofy grin, as she followed her husband.

"How dare you-?" Smith says angrily.

A few minutes later…

"This is bad," Ranma says, as he performed a system check on the ship.

"What is it?"

"Not only are we off-course, but half the systems are out of whack," Ranma says. "It's as if there was a team of saboteurs done a number on this ship."

Usagi sighed. She only wanted to spend a few days WITHOUT problems…

"So, what do we do now, Ranma?"

Ranma looked towards Don.

"We get some help-"

BLAM! BLAM! BOOM!

"Ah!" Usagi yelps, as she is tossed back and forth.

"We're entering the asteroid belt," Ranma says, as he steered the craft at the auxiliary control panel at the navigation hub.

SKREEEE-!

Electrical systems began to blow out, as the Jupiter II was rocked.

"Ranma," Usagi says, as she notices that the stasis chambers containing the Robinsons had caught fire.

"There…should be an emergency release latch," Ranma says, as he steadies the craft. "It's on the left side of Don."

"Okay," Usagi replied, as she goes over to the where Ranma was pointing. She see the marked latch, and pulls it.

POP!

As the chambers began to open, Ranma immediately activated the fire suppression units for a five second delay. With that time, he began to help Usagi pull the Robinsons out of their respective chambers, with the youngest daughter, Penelope ("Penny") Robinson, being the last to be pulled out.

"Oh…"

Ranma looks down at the fifteen year-old.

"Hey, Miss Robinson," Ranma says gently. "Wake up."

Penny slowly wakes up to a handsome face.

"Did…did I die and go to Heaven?" the girl says with a smile.

Ranma chuckles.

"You're fine, kid."

And thus was the start of the infatuation of one Ranma Saotome, by Penny Robinson. In the years to come, Penny would grow up into a fine young woman, and would pursue Ranma—in spite of being married—in the name of love.

A short while later…

"We're off course, and we need to know what to do next," John says. "And on top of this, we have a saboteur on board…and the computer's central module is fried."

"We should consider turning back," says Maureen, John's wife. Maureen Robinson was a biochemist.

"I have to agree with Mother," says Judy, the eldest daughter. Judy Robinson was a medical doctor, having pursued the field after being an up-and-coming child actor. She was considering returning to the field of acting after she completes her stint on Alpha Centauri.

"How so?" John says, Judy's father.

"By performing an emergency stasis release, Mother's cellular structure has been compromised. I don't know if I or the medical team on the Jupiter I will have the means to treat Mother's condition."

John mused for a moment.

"Don, what's the status of the ship?"

"The ship itself may or may not be fine, given the amount of damage that the ship's system have been effect. Ranma and I would need to do a complete system check before making any decision."

John muses for a moment.

"And what about Agent Saotome? What can she do?"

"SHE can do many things…as required," Usagi says, as she goes to the group from below deck.

"How's our 'guest', Agent?" John says.

"From my conversation with Doctor Smith, the only thing I can say is that he might not have been working alone," Usagi says.

"What? Can you confirm this?"

"Not here. That's why I would recommend that we return to Earth."

"We could simply…toss Smith out of the airlock," Don suggested.

"Not while I'm here," Usagi says. "As the local law enforcement agent, Smith is MY responsibility."

"And I happen to be the mission leader," John says.

"How about we first make the repairs?" Judy suggested.

Meanwhile…

"Whoa is me," Smith says, as he sighs. "To have such a glorious career cut short-"

And then, the environmental robot known as "B-9" activates.

"Instructions: DESTROY JUPITER 2," the robot says, as he rolls out of its docking port. The automaton then rolls to the elevator.

"Oh, dear," Smith says. "Help…HELP!"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Upstairs, everyone could here Smith screaming.

"What the blazes is he ranting about?" John says, as he and the others look towards the ladder hatch. He then turns to Usagi.

"Did you do anything to Smith?"

"No," Usagi replied. "He's still handcuff to his seat, and that's about it."

"Well, that is the least of his worries," Don says.

"Agent, could you go and check on Doctor Smith?" Maureen asks.

"Sure," Usagi replied.

"Major Saotome, could you accompany her?" John asked.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he followed his wife.

"Dad, can I see what's going on?" asks Will Robinson, John and Maureen's son. Will was a genius when it comes to computers and electronics.

"Absolutely not," Maureen replied.

"Aw!"

Meanwhile, down below, Usagi climbs down the ladder, with Ranma close behind.

"All right, Doctor Smith," Usagi began to say, just as she turns around. "What do you want-?"

"Destroy!" the environmental robot—known as "B-9" commands, as it extends its claws.

ZAAAAAAP!

Usagi was knocked back for a loop.

Ranma sees this, and, without thinking, immediately goes to Usagi's side.

"Usagi-!"

"Destroy!"

ZAAAAAP!

Fwak!

Ranma slammed into the bulkhead, dazed from the impact.

"Destroy!"

B-9 smashes the main propulsion station, causing the craft to careen out of control.

"Ah!" Penny yelped, as she fell forward.

"I got you!" says her older sister Judy.

Below, B-9 continues wrecks more systems below deck.

"Destroy!"

BAM!

ZARK!

"Uhhhh," Usagi says, as she slowly regained her senses. An attack such as the one B-9 inflicted upon her and her husband would have killed a normal person.

B-9, failing to notice Usagi's stirrings, turns towards Smith.

"Please, don't kill me!" Smith whined, as he tried to pull on his handcuffs.

Instead of killing Smith, B-9 enters the open elevator and goes to the upper deck to wreck havoc on the ship's systems.

"Ugh," Ranma says, as he came to his senses.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi says, as she helped her husband up.

"Never mind HIM, you fool!" Smith yells. "You have to stop that robot from destroying the ship!"

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he pulls himself back up the ladder, with Usagi close behind. Upon reaching the upper deck, Ranma sees B-9 smashing to flight control system.

"Destroy!"

ZAAARRK!

The cascading explosion triggered the hyper-drive unit ("HDU"). The HDU allows the craft to negate the gravitational constant of the universe, and thus jump into 'hyper-space'. Optimally, at this stage of technological development, travel between stars was possible at one light-year per year. The system was part of the overall system that allowed the Jupiter II to make the trip to the Alpha Centauri system within three and a half years. However, without the necessary controls to regulate the HDU, the ship began to approach the theoretical limits of traveling faster-than-light, as the Jupiter II was caught in the Sun's gravitational…

"Destroy!" B-9 calls out, as it was about to smash the structural integrity generator, when-

SMASH!

Ranma, who was already familiar with the environmental control robot, removes his hand from the chassis. The effect was that the machine could no longer utilize it's motor functions.

"Wow," Penny says. "That was neat!"

"Yeah," Ranma says. He then turns to Don.

"Don, what's the status of the ship?" Ranma asks.

"The HDU is going crazy!" Don yells. "We're heading into the Sun-"

"John, what can we do?" Maureen says, as she turns towards her husband.

John was at a loss. And then an idea hits him.

"We de-couple the HDU."

"What?" Don yelled. "The regulators are there to make sure we can safely decelerate."

"But won't we simply go into the Sun faster?" Judy interjects.

"In theory…we should be able to reach a higher dimensional field."

"Are you sure?" Maureen asked.

"It's the only way."

Maureen nods her head. She then turns to her children.

"Everyone, strap in!" Maureen says, as she urged her children below deck.

"Don?" Judy says, as she turns to look at her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck," Judy replied.

Don smiles.

"Thanks."

And with that, Judy goes below.

"You better get below, Agent Saotome," John says. "And make sure that Smith stays out of trouble."

"Right," Usagi says. She then turns to look at Ranma.

"Don't mess up, 'flyboy'," Usagi says, as she goes below deck.

John then turns to Ranma and Don. John was already aware of Ranma's familiarity with the ship, since he was the designated substitute for Don.

"Alright, let's reconfigure the ship's system to make the jump in hyper-space," John says, as he goes to the auxiliary station.

"Right," Ranma and Don say in unison, as they get to the appropriate control units.

Within minutes, everyone sat in the front of the flight control system. The view towards the Sun—thankfully tinted—was seemingly getting closer.

"Everyone, ready?" John says.

"I am," Ranma says.

"System ready and willing," Don replied.

"Phasing into hyper-space…NOW!" John says, as he presses a button by his side.

FWOOOM!

An hour later, everyone, save for Doctor Smith, were looking at the stars.

"My god, none of these galaxies and constellations are recognizable," John says.

"That's not the worst of it," Ranma says, as he hands John a data pad. "From the calculations that Don and I just performed, we could be anyway in the galaxy…or Universe."

"My, god," Judy says.

"However…we might be able to utilize our scanners to figure out where we are," Don says.

"Right," Usagi says. "We can do a spectral analysis from our position. And based upon the records we DO have, we'll know which galaxy is which."

John cocks a single eyebrow.

"Agent Saotome?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly WHAT is your background?"

Usagi quickly thinks up a line. She had developed a breath of knowledge that could fill libraries, though she had to learn what she learned at virtually gunpoint. Luckily, her xenomorphic tendencies tend to allow her to remember not just everything from her life experience, but also all the alien species that her "cousins" had hunted down as prey. This had to do with the awesome survival mechanism that makes the Xenomorphs a formidable, predatory species…

"My background is in 'parapsychology' and 'cognitive science'," Usagi says. "That's what I went to school for. But I am an astronomy and spatial science hobbyist."

"She's right, you know," Ranma says.

John nods his head.

"I'll take your word for it, but if you have any additional talents, let me know."

"Sure thing."

Soon, John and Don are outside the saucer-like vehicle while working on the sensor array.

"You think Dad and Don are going to be okay?" Penny asked Ranma.

"Oh, I think they'll be fine," Ranma says, as he glances over at Penny with a smile.

He then turns to his work.

"Gentlemen, how's it going?" Ranma asked.

"You should be receiving something telemetry data," John says.

"I got it-"

BLIP!

"Wait. I'm picking up an incoming comet."

"How close is it to our position?" Don asked.

"We won't intercept it, but it's close enough to cause a serious sunburn."

"You have to get inside, you two," Maureen says.

"We're DONE," John says. "We're coming back in."

However, as John tried to open the main hatch, he realizes that the hatch was jammed.

"No!" John says.

"Ranma, the hatch…is jammed!" Don says.

The two astronauts struggled to get the hatch opened but to no avail.

"Doesn't anything work around here?" Judy complained.

"Damn," Ranma says. "Professor, I'm coming after you-"

"No, I need you to stay with the ship," John replied. "And besides, you're not suited."

"I'll go," Judy says.

"No, I'll do it," Maureen says. "I more expendable than you."

"But, Mom-!"

"No, I have to do it. Just tell me what to do…"

Within the airlock, Maureen—with her space helmet attachment on—began to use a portable circuit bypass switch to alter the pathways of the jammed hatch.

THUNK!

"I did it!" Maureen says.

"Good job, Maureen," John says, as the door to the airlock opens. "Ranma, as soon as we are in, take us out of here."

"Right," Ranma says, as he plots the acceleration vectors.

Meanwhile…

"So, you decided to pay me a visit, eh?" Smith says, as he sees Usagi approaching him.

"We're going to have a talk, you and I," Usagi says.

"Is this where the interrogation comes in, Agent?"

"I'll cut to the chase. I know that you work for the Consortium, and I know who your contact is."

"My, my…what allegations you have."

"Yes, allegations. However, I'm going to cut you a break. I'll allow you to be up and about, but you are to check-in with me at the prescribed times of day. I want to know your daily activities at all times. You're not even going to use the bathroom without telling me afterwards."

"How crude. But tell me, my dear agent…why this offer?"

"Simple: we're too far from home for me to worry about you all the time. I figured that a little trust is in order while we're out here. And if you are 'good', I'll say kind words to the judge during your TRIAL."

"I see. And if I refuse this magnanimous offer of yours?"

Usagi tilts her head slightly.

"I stand in the way between life…and your death. It will be interesting to see your body freeze before it explodes in hard vacuum. Do you get my meaning?"

"Certainly," Smith replied.

"Good," Usagi says with a goofy smile, as she takes out the handcuff keys. She then removes the cuffs from Doctor Smith.

"THANK you," Smith says. "Now, if you excuse me…I need to 'relieve' myself."

And off Smith goes.

Usagi sighed.

"This is going to be a LONG trip…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: As the crew of the Jupiter, plus three unwitting passengers, travel through deep space, they come upon some sort of 'derelict' that could hold the answers they seek…or lead them to damnation! See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

The glowing, lone saucer-like craft streaks through the vastness of deep space. The occupants aboard this craft ponders how the future may unfold…

"Okay, we are fortunate to have extra crew space," John says, as he shows Ranma and Usagi to their room. "Luckily, we had previously packed extra supplies for crew of the Jupiter-1 mission, so we should have something for you two to wear."

"What's wrong with what I have?" Usagi says, as she twirls around. She was wearing a pink blouse, khaki pants and tennis shoes.

"Nothing, but I seriously doubt you would want to wear those clothes all the time…without washing them."

"Good point."

John turns to Ranma.

"I'm going to put you on as 'Second Officer', Major Saotome," John says. "When we get settled, will come up with a proper crew rotation."

"Some crew," Ranma snorts.

"If there's a problem with that-"

"Oh, naw. It's just that us being 'lost in space' was the last one of the thing I wanted to do. Did you know had JUST gotten season tickets to see the 'Dolphins'?"

"Well, I'm sure you will be able to get a refund when you return to Earth."

"IF we do…"

John turns back towards Usagi.

"By the way, what is the situation with Doctor Smith?"

"We have an understanding," Usagi says. "I'm setting up scheduled check-ins that the good doctor has to adhere to."

"Why wasn't I consulted?"

"I haven't had the chance to develop the actual protocols that I CAN present to you, Professor. I DO want to keep accurate records and all. But in the mean time, the doctor…is loose."

"Can you trust him?"

"No, but what can he do out here? And with all of us around?"

"Good point. Still, I do not want him near any sensitive equipment."

"Understood."

"Oh, that reminds me," Ranma began. "The environmental robot needs to be repaired."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Yes, but I'll need help. I'm strictly a nuts-and-bolts guy. I could use…Doctor Smith's help."

"How can smith help?'

"The environmental robot is rated as a 'AI' model. That's how it is able to make judgment calls without the need of an operator, if need be."

Ranma glances over towards his wife.

"Thanks to Usagi's 'interview' of Doctor Smith, we know that Smith has a talent for AI programming."

"No doubt the reason why B-9 behaved the way it did," John says. "Are there no other options?"

"The options are long time and short time. And considering our present status-"

"We will need as much help as possible, right," John says. "I'll have to have a talk with the good doctor, then. Where is he?"

"I had him confined to one of the open quarters," Usagi says. "I hope you don't mind that."

"No, but let me know what you are going to do BEFORE you do it. Okay?"

"Sure, Professor."

And with that, Professor John Robinson, mission commander of the Jupiter-2, heads off to speak with Smith…

"A little uptight, isn't he?" Usagi quips, as she enters their quarters.

"We would be uptight as well, if you had to deal with a man who tried to kill you and your family," Ranma says, as he closes the door behind them.

"I guess so. But, Ranma…we died before, so it shouldn't be a big deal to us."

"Maybe, but the Robinsons and Don are as fortunate to be like US."

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"Usagi, I still don't understand that who thing with you dying and coming back to life."

"Well, up until the return to LV-426, I was working on research on the racial memories of the Xenomorphs."

"Wait, I thought you were trying to prove your innocence in the destruction of the SS Nostromo?"

"Wayland-Yutani had already knew the truth, but they needed to information on the creatures. I proposed taken samples of the creatures rather than retrieving an entire specimen. But the regulations in transporting dangerous material were obscene. So, I propose using a 'genetic patch' that could store the information on a seemingly harmless strand of DNA, and graft it on a host DNA…harmlessly."

"Don't tell me YOU were going to be…the host?"

"Of course not! I was working on a way to graft the patch on fruit. I realized that the least compatible the host, the better chance of avoiding problems."

"Okay…"

"When it became apparent that I was…going to die, I synthesized a patch with MY genetic material, and patched it into Ripley's genetic structure. She was suppose to have met with Setsuna in order to retrieve my genetic structure to fashion a fully realized clone, but your buddies over in 'Section 31' got involved."

"MY buddies?" Ranma complained. "I didn't even know that Nabiki had a black ops program in acquiring alien technology and biotechnology."

"Well, your girlfriend's little project delayed both delayed my return to the living, and caused me to take on Xenomorphic characteristics."

"Humph."

"But at least when you died, you returned to normal."

"Usagi, my body was destroyed AND reconstituted by the Genesis Wave. If it hadn't been for the fact that we bonded psychically years ago, I wouldn't have memories."

"Well, at least the memories YOU have aren't laced with the memories of an alien predatory species."

"Humph!"

Silence.

"Why are we fighting?" Usagi asked.

"Fatigue, probably," Ranma yawns.

"Oh, Ranma, I was thinking about something…"

"Go on…"

"Should we tell the Robinson's the truth? I mean, the Jupiter-2 is SUPPOSED to be lost in space, at least according to the timeline. Between your connections with the Green Lantern Corp, and my connection with Galactus, there shouldn't be a problem in finding Earth or Alpha Prime."

"Hmmm…"

Silence.

"Usagi, the Jupiter-2 can STILL be lost; there is nothing that says that they have to be lost for TOO long."

"You're right."

"How about this: we help to get everyone to the Alpha Centauri star system within a year, using a variety of means. Deal?"

"Deal-"

Suddenly, a signal could be heard wafting through the public address system.

"Something wrong with the ship again?" Ranma smirks.

"Wait," Usagi says, as she closes her eyes.

"Usagi-?"

"Shhhh!" Usagi replied, as she waved Ranma off. "It's…extraterrestrial."

"How do you know?"

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at her husband.

"Ranma, barring the fact that I am a 'cosmic' being, I was a communications officer aboard the USS Enterprise under Chris Pike…remember?"

"Oh, yeah. What does it say?"

"Not much, but the modulating patterns indicate a beacon. Someone may have set it off during a sensor sweep."

Ranma sighs.

"You know what that means," Ranma says.

"I certainly do."

Usagi pulls out an old fashion, British exploration hat (made for females, thanks to the scarf that was draped on the back of the hat).

"Adventure!" Usagi says with a British accent, a smile and a wink.

TING!

Ranma could only break a big sweat.

"…"

The Saotomes head up to the upper deck, and found Will, his father John and Don at the helm control.

"So, what's up?" Ranma asked.

John glanced in Ranma's direction.

"We picked up a signal after Will gave Don a suggestion on how to pinpoint our home galaxy," John says.

"Usagi thinks that it's an artificial signal," Ranma says.

"You really think so?" Don asked without glancing.

"The wave lengths between signal strength cycles are too regular to be anything but artificial," Usagi says.

John raises an eyebrow but says nothing…

"How do you know this, Agent Saotome?" asked Maureen, as she and her children walk unto the main deck.

"I'm an astronomy enthusiast, as I told Doctor Robinson. More to the point, my minor was in…astrophysics."

"You should have told us earlier that you had a science background," John says.

"Well…considering that I haven't used my minor professionally, I didn't think it warranted a revelation."

"Alright," John says with a nod. "I'll accept your answer for now. For now…Don, take us to the source of the signal."

"John, considering the shape that we're in-" Don began.

"I know, but this could be the only time we have to 'meet' extraterrestrial life."

"Well, I met Superman once at a jamboree last year, and he's suppose to be an alien," Penny says.

"Well, nobody ever considers HIM an alien," Will quip.

"Dad, if we do meet extraterrestrials, if would be wise to check to see if the inoculation vaccines are ready for use," Judy says. "The last thing we want is to bring aboard an alien virus."

"I'll help you," Maureen says. "Plus, I want to get the hand-scanners ready for use…just in case."

"Don?" John asked.

"Alright," Don sighs. "Adjusting course to intercept…"

Although the ship had a nascent FTL technology, it did have a credible sub-light propulsion engine.

Ten minutes later, the Jupiter-2 arrives at what appeared to be an oblong alien vessel of some kind.

"Look at that, Dad," Will says with glee. "It looks awesome!"

"Yes, indeed," John says with a smile.

"Well, the signal is indeed coming from here," Don says.

"Mom, do you think the people inside are…nice?" Penny asked.

"I hope so," Maureen replied. She then turns to John.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Come on, Maureen," John says. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Usagi was about to say something, but Ranma, with an annoyed expression, shushes his wife.

"My senses are on Alpha Prime…"

"And besides, they might have navigation charts that might be helpful to us."

As the Jupiter-2 circled the vessel, Ranma notices that its rotation was increasing.

"Don, check out your trajectory," Ranma says.

"Alright," Don says, as he redid his calculations. "Wait…this can't be correct."

"What is it?" John asked.

"Our velocity…it's picking up!"

"We're going to collide!"

"We can't break away!" Don says.

John turns to his family.

"Everyone, go to the back of the ship," John commands. "Assume crash-landing position-"

"No, wait!" Ranma says, as he looked over the instruments.

John looked at Ranma sharply.

"The vessel is opening up."

John turns around to see that the Jupiter-2 was being pulled inside the alien vessel.

Ranma turns to Usagi.

"Some adventure, huh?" Ranma smirked.

"I never said it was going to be a fun adventure, Ranma," Usagi replied.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

The Jupiter-2 coasted, as the spaceship entered the alien vessel.

"What's bringing us in?" Penny asked.

"Probably a tractor beam system," Ranma says, as he checked the sensors.

"The entrance to the ship is closing behind us," Don says.

"Can we break the beam?" Maureen asked.

"Maureen, why would we do that?" John asked. "We have a chance to explore a potentially alien ship."  
"IF we explore the ship," Judy says.

"What do you mean, hon?" John asked.

"Dad, we don't know if the atmospheric composition is suitable for human life."

"Maybe we can use the robot to check the environment," Will said.

"That would be the case…had are FRIEND Major Saotome not smash the motor circuits," Smith says.

"Smith, be quiet," Usagi says. "You're already in trouble as it is."

"Humph!"

"Don, can we still take preliminary readings of the atmosphere?" John says.

"Sure…at least THOSE systems are working," Don says with a smirk, as he punches up the controls. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?" John asked.

"Apparently, there is a breathable atmosphere."

"Then it's settled," John says. "Don, land the ship. We're going to explore this ship…"

As everyone gets ready for the first REAL mission of the Jupiter-2, important tasks were being assigned…

"We need to get the environmental robot up and running," John says. "To that end, I want you to begin the repairs."

"Right," Ranma says. "I can a least get the motor control function working…"

"Dad, can I come with you and Major West?" Will asks.

"No, I don't want anyone else leaving this ship until it is determined to be safe to do so," John says.

"Hey, since you're good at electronics, I can use your help," Ranma says.

"Oh, okay. But…how come Doctor Smith can go with you?"

"Because, my boy, I DO have a background in environmental science," Smith says.

"And I'm going to watch Smith," Usagi says.

"What a gip!"

"Ranma," John began. "If there is ANY trouble, I expect you to get the ship out of here."

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor," Ranma says, as he was determined to NOT abandon his wife and friends. Doctor Smith, on the other hand, was the exception.

"Good luck, John," Maureen says, as she kisses John.

"Take care, Don," Judy says, as she hands Don a medical kit.

"Thanks."

"See you around, Ranma," Usagi says.

Ranma smiles at his wife.

"See you when you get back," Ranma says.

Usagi nods her head in reply.

"Oh, how lovely," Smith quipped…

A few minutes later, John, Don, Smith and Usagi disembark from the Jupiter-2.

"Lovely atmosphere," Smith says.

"Speaking of which," John began. "Can you check the environment?"

"Considering we have yet to succumb to disease, I say the environment is 'adequate' for human life."

Smith pauses for a moment.

"How come I do not have a weapon to defend myself?"

"Because we don't TRUST you, Doctor," Don says.

Usagi giggles.

"Spare me your sophistry, Special Agent."

"I would prefer more…scientific analysis of the environment, Doctor?" John says impatiently.

"Very well," Doctor Smith says, as he took out his portable scanner. It, too, was based upon alien technology.

"Just what I thought," Smith says, as he shows his readings to John. "As I have stated."

John and Don take a look at Smith's readings.

"He's right," Don says.

"Of course I am, Major West," Smith says with a smirk. "Whatever you may think of me, I am a professional."

"Then, let's move on," John says, as he leads the party deeper into the bowels of the alien vessel. "It's amazing that these seemingly crystalline strands can appear to be energy conduits."

"How do you know?" Don asked.

"Look at the pulses," Usagi says. "If hazard a guess…this arrangement is duplicates the functions of a nervous system. That way, the entire infrastructure can have a constant stream of energy without the high cost of power consumption."

"And how would you know about THAT?" John asked.

"Um…I dated a electrical engineer in college," Usagi says, as she sweats a little. Of course, she was a certified Engineering Scientist and Communications Specialist, back in the future, but an agent within the FBI shouldn't know such things…and this fact did not include stuff she has learned over the years since then…

"Yeah…that's it."

John looks at Don, who merely shook his head.

"I don't know who's worst: you or the good doctor here," John says.

"I'm merely a passenger-" Smith tried to say.

"Uh, no…not now."

Meanwhile, back on the Jupiter-2…

"Hand me that screwdriver, Will," Ranma says, as he looked at the exposed underbelly. It was perfectly smashed, thanks to Ranma's fist.

"You did this?" Will asked, as he hands Ranma a screwdriver.

"Yep," Ranma says, as he accepts the screwdriver. "Thanks."

"It doesn't look TOO bad."

"That's because when I smashed it, I was pretty precise…"

Ranma unscrews the broken secondary motor.

"Hmmm. Will, go and get a J-2 motor from the shop."

"Oh, okay," says Will, as he gets up.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he begins to prep the wiring. "Ugh, I hate do crap like this…"

A minute later, Will leaves the storage room with the needed part. However, he spots the hatch that led to the outside…

'Sorry, Major Saotome,' says Will, as he sets the part down on a counter. 'I got exploring to do…'

And with that, Will takes a spare flashlight, and exits the ship.

Meanwhile…

"This must be the central control room," John says, as he looks at the crystal knobs.

"How can you tell?" Don asked.

"The monitors should give you SOME indication, Don," Usagi says with a smirk.

"Humph!"

"She's right," John says, as he stands on the podium. He then looks at Usagi. "You, um, think you can figure this out?"

"Well, I know a thing or two about foreign technology, I think I can handle your request," Usagi says with a smile.

"Let me guess: you had a boyfriend who knows about such things?" Don says with a smirk.

"No, United States Air Force," Usagi says. "I specialized 'technical intelligence' for a few years. It was my specialty to figure out scientific and technical equipment from foreign sources. Since my background was in parapsychology and cognitive science, I simply added a technical discipline in order to be a better profiler."

"Such as…?"

"Learning how to track down 'hackers', of course."

"And here I wondered what new tricks you know," John says with a smirk. "Since you mentioned your familiarity with computer information systems, do you think you can help figure this out?"

"I can try," Usagi says. "But I have to watch Smith-"

"Oh, I can take care of myself," Smith says. "Besides…I could look around a bit?"

"Not on your life-"

"I can keep an eye out on Smith," Don says. "You seem to be more suited for this line of work."

"Alright," Usagi says. "Smith is YOURS."

"Radio back every ten minutes," John says.

"Right," Don says, as he turns to face Smith. "You lead."

"Why, thank you, Major West," Smith says, as he walks down a side corridor.

Once the Smith and Don were gone, John turns to Usagi.

"So, where do we begin-?"

Already, Usagi was manipulating the controls. Lights seem to dance about the knobs.

"That…was fast," John says.

"Not really," Usagi says, as her fingers danced across the featureless panels and knobs. "There is so much information here. We'll need to record it-"

"Okay, I put up with your obfuscation LONG enough, Agent Tsukino…IF that's you're real name. I want answers-"

"Put your hand on…THAT knob," Usagi says, as she points to a knob on the far end of the central control panel.

"What-?"

"I'll tell you while we retrieve the information."

Growling slightly, John does as he is told.

"Okay, now talk."

"I…am a part of a concerned 'special interest group' that has a vested stake in your success, Doctor Robinson."

"WHO are these people?"

"Can't say."

"Can't say…or won't?"

"No, I can't say. The Jupiter Project was to be heralded as the first real achievement of human endeavors…since the 'Eugenics War'."

"So…the rumors were true," John says. "All those seemingly unrelated military conflicts and acts of terrorism for the past few years ARE related."

"And then some. With the war's end, we are looking at a fragile peace that needs to be maintained at all cost."

"And the Jupiter Project is a part of that."

"Precisely."

"So, where do you come in?"

"Why, I'm here to make sure you succeed. I wasn't able to stop Smith from sabotaging the Jupiter-2, but I will make sure that you make it to Alpha Centauri in tact."

"And what Smith's angle?"

"Turns out that Smith has a gambling problem."

"And my ship and family were to be the payout."

"Precisely."

"He has much to answer for-"

"That's the problem. No matter WHAT happens, he needs to return to Earth alive."

"And why is THAT?"

"Simple: in exchange for his life, he'll help me and my associates track down the responsible parties for our present predicament. And I don't want you to tell ANYONE about what I just said."

"My family needs to know how dangerous he is."

"I wouldn't worry about Smith, Professor. I gave him my word that as long as he behaves himself, I will put in a good word for him…at his trial."

"And if I don't cooperate?"

"If you don't, the future of the Jupiter Project will be jeopardized. The culprits will simply go underground, and the lives of more people will be at risk. With Smith's cooperation, we can get the ones who are responsible for all this."

John nods his head.

"I'll play it your way for now. But remember one thing: Smith's life will NOT be weighed against that of my family's. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly. Ah. Take a look at this star chart."

John looks at the map.

"This…system over there has several planets within, one of which is inhabitable."

"I thought you might like that," Usagi says with a smile.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what's Dad and the others are doing?" Penny asked, as she looks out of the main window of the Jupiter-2. She could see crystalline structures within what appeared to be a hanger bay.

"Knowing your father, he and the others are satisfying HIS 'scientific inquiry'," Maureen says with a smirk.

"I just hope they are mindful of alien contact," Judy says. "Otherwise, I would have no choice but place all of them into cold storage."

"If that's the case, I would feel more comfortable if the environmental control robot was operational."

Maureen then turns to Penny.

"Penny, why don't go down below to check on Major Saotome's progress."

Penny beams a bright smile.

"Really?" Penny says with glee. "Thanks!"

And with that, Penny runs to the elevator.

"Oh, dear," Maureen says.

"What is it, Mom?" Judy says, as she continued to monitor the life signs of her father and the others.

"I think Penny might have a crush on Major Saotome."

"I don't think it's a big deal," Judy says, as she continued her work. "After all, it's just a harmless crush, and Major Saotome is a good friend of Don's. I trust him to be a gentleman around her."

"Of course," Maureen says with a sigh. "I shouldn't be so silly about these things."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Mom. If it was just you, me, Don and Dad, then this excursion would be a bit more bearable."

And then I would be essentially abandoning your younger sister and brother. Either way, there was no good option…"

Penny arrives to the bottom deck, where she sees Ranma continuing his work on the B-9 robot. She brushes back her hair a bit, and-

"Ranma, how's progress?" Penny asked.

Ranma looks behind him.

"Oh, hey Penny," Ranma says, as he sits his tool down. He then looks around.

"Blasted, where's Will?"

"Wasn't he supposed to be here with you?" Penny asked.

"You mean, he didn't sneak up to you guys?"

"Nope."

"Ah, man," says Ranma, as he gets up. "We better tell your Mom that Will is…outside."

Meanwhile…

"Hey, is anyone here?" Will called out, as he wandered around the ship. "Dad?"

Just then, something MOVED.

Startled, Will turns around to see what looks like to be a giant, spaghetti meatball.

"Um, hello?"

Plasma seemed to spark across its surface.

ZZZZAAAARK!

"Um, we mean you no harm."

ZZZZZAAAARK!

Will didn't understand what the creature was saying. However, as time went on, Will could tell the length and intensity of the plasma discharge was a form of communication. He could also tell, that the room was filled with these creatures like the alien before him…some of whom were stirring.

"I don't mean you any harm-"

"Hello?" calls out a voice.

'That sounded like Major West,' Will thought to himself. "Is that you, Major West?"

"Will?" Major West called out.

"I'm in here!" Will called back.

A minute later, Will sees Major West with Doctor Smith.

"What are you doing here, son?" Major West asks.

"Um, well-"

"Good heavens!" Smith says, as the sight of the alien startles him.

"Will, stand back!" West says, as he raises his e-pistol.

"Wait, Major West!" Will says. "He doesn't mean any harm."

"Well…I'm not going to take that chance!" Smith says, as he snatches the gun from Don's hand…before discharging the weapon.

ZAAAAAP!

The smell of burnt flesh wafts through the room.

"Look what you've done!" Will cried out.

Soon, the entire room seemed to come alive.

"SMITH!" Don yelled.

"Oh, dear…"

Meanwhile…

CHIRP-CHIRP!

While downloading some of the data from the alien ship's computer into his portable link, John looks up…and then towards Usagi.

"That…sounds like a phone," John says.

"That's because it is," Usagi says, as she takes out her modified RZR phone.

CHIRP!

"Usagi: speaking. Oh? I see. Okay. Thanks."

CHIRP!

"Well?"

"Apparently you son snuck out to go exploring-"

"DAAAAD!"

"-And apparently has gotten into trouble, it seems."

"Blast it!" John says, as he picks up his equipment. "We better find Will and get out of here."

"Professor, go and find your son. I'll finish up here as quickly as possible."

"And if we have to leave in a hurry?"

"Just get the Jupiter-2 ready. I'll do the rest."

John was hesitant about leaving Usagi behind…

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Understood."

And with that, John goes to find his son. Eventually he did, along with Major West, Doctor Smith…and a hundred alien life forms on their collective tails.

"Don, what-?" John began to ask.

"Smith."

"Figures."

"It wasn't my fault!" Smith says.

"Yes, it was!" Will says, as he was the first to reach the Jupiter-2.

"Wait, where's Usagi?" Don asked.

"She's right behind us," John says. "And Will?"

"Yes?"

"Doctor Smith?"

"Yes?"

"We are going to have a long discussion about this later."

"Awww!" Will says.

"HOW lovely," Smith replied drolly.

As soon as everyone was on board-

"Where's Usagi?" Ranma says, as he sees everyone else enter the ship.

"Usagi says she was right behind me."

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"Okay. Then we better get this ship going."

"What about Agent Saotome?" Maureen says.

"She'll be here," Ranma says. "I believe in her…"

"In the meantime, Ranma: help me get those doors open," John says, as he passes a laser rifle to Ranma.

"Right," Ranma says, as he and John exit the ship, and begin to cut the locking mechanism that kept the doors to the hanger bay closed.

Meanwhile, Usagi, having successfully downloaded the star charts, hops, skips and leaps over the angry aliens, until-

"Here I am!" Usagi says, as she ran into the ship.

"And here we go," Ranma says, as he goes in after her.

Once John was safely aboard in Maureen's arms-

"Don: LIFT OFF!" John yells, as the hatch behind him closes.

"LIFT OFF!" Don yells, as he kicks the ship into full gear.

WHOOOOOM!

As the Jupiter-2 lifts, it folds its landing gears into its body. As it picks up speed, the doors to the hanger bay open up, thus allowing the craft and its crew to escape.

A short time later…

"There," Ranma says, as the B-9 robot was fully operational. "Robot, state your purpose."

"TO SERVE A THE ENVIRONMENTAL CONTROL ROBOT FOR THE JUPITER-2," B-9 replied.

"Well, at least is functional," says Will, as he begins cleaning the tools…as punishment for disobeying his father's wishes.

"Quite. Now, all I need is the neural network from Doctor Smith, and B-9 will be good to go."

"Major Saotome, do you think we can trust Doctor Smith to do a good job on that?"

"No, which is why I put in a fail-safe code that can be initiated separate from B-9."

"Like a…secondary computer."

"Right. So I'm going to tell you the code, just in case something happens to me. Okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, Ranma proceeds to tell William the code word that will disable B-9, in case it ever "runs amok" again…

Later…

"Fine," Maureen complained.

"Honey, I don't like this any more than you do, but we need to actually work outside the ship in order to make the proper repairs," John says. He turns to Ranma.

"What is the status of B-9?"

"Functionally, but there is a need to run a level-one diagnostic first before I trust that thing."

"Duly noted. Well, someone has to go to the planet below to down to the planet below-"

"I will," Don says. "I'm already suited up, and…I want to make up for what had happened with Smith."

"Are you sure?" Judy asked with concern.

"It'll be okay, Judy," Don says with a smile. "Besides, Ranma is rated to fly this ship."

"Then, let's get started. Don, we can use the shuttle pod…"

Soon, 'Pod-1' begins its descent into the planet's atmosphere.

"According the star charts, this world is called 'Priplanus'," Usagi says. "It should be able to sustain human life, since the atmospheric content is sound…"

"Well, let's hope that John and Major West doesn't run into any difficulties-" Maureen says.

And suddenly-

"Mayday, mayday!" came John's voice over the intercom.

Ranma activates his receiver.

"This is Jupiter-2," Ranma replied. "What's your status?"

"We suddenly have a lost of power," Don interjects. "It's as if the engines just cut out."

All eyes turns towards Doctor Smith.

"It wasn't I, my dear friends."

"We'll see about that LATER," says Ranma. He then turns back to the task at hand.

"What is your position?"

"Communications…are breaking up! We'll…feed…coordinates by tele-type…!"

SQWAK!

"Professor? Don? Come in!"

"Oh, well," says Smith. "It looks like we have more space for ourselves."

"You have to do something, Ranma!" Penny pleaded.

"I am," Ranma says. "Everyone: strap in. We're making a hard landing."

"Ranma, in OUR condition?" Usagi says. "According to you guys, the ship needs extensive repairs."

"Considering the rate of descent, time is of the essence."

"Then, we shall land," says Maureen. She turns to everyone.

"Everyone, strap into your seats."

"Yes, Mother," says Will and Penny, as they head below deck.

"Doctor, do I have to strap you down?" Usagi says.

"Never fear, my dear," Smith says. "I shall comply with your wishes."

"Judy, Maureen: secure the hatches below," Ranma says.

"What about you?" Judy asks.

"I'll do what it takes to pilot this thing."

"Right," Judy says. "Come on, Usagi."

"I will in a minute," Usagi says to Judy. She then turns to Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?" Ranma says, as he prepared for landing.

Usagi kisses Ranma on the cheek.

"Good luck," Usagi says, as she goes down below.

With a sigh, Ranma takes the Jupiter-2 into the atmosphere of an alien world…

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

The planet 'Priplanus' was a world outside of the normal lines of traffic, since it did not have any strategic value. It was, as the crew of the Jupiter-2 will soon find out, a mosaic of environments that hosts a variety of life forms…much of it non-humanoid. However, as the crew of the Jupiter-2 will soon find out, the planet itself rests upon a trans-dimensional nexus point in the Universe, which could, in theory, send the crew home. However, in the meantime, whatever wonders, treasures, horrors and nightmares the crew of the Jupiter-2 might find, survival was paramount…

"Okay," Ranma says to himself. "Directional controls are 'stuck', retro jets are non-responsive…and thrusters are at minimum. Awesome odds, but I wouldn't be confident at what I do…if I can't pull this off."

Immediately, Ranma began to feel the buffeting of the ship, as the Jupiter-2 began it's decent into the mysterious planet's atmosphere.

Drawing upon his immense knowledge and expertise, Ranma began to manually "shape" the force field around the ship, thus allowing a smoother transition.

Ranma looks into around his instrument panel. The power-levels throughout the ship were dwindling rapidly. And if the power-levels get too low, then key systems will begin the go out.

"Just hold on…a bit longer," Ranma says to himself. "Man, I wished that I had my 'Power Ring'…"

Meanwhile, below deck, the rest of the crew was rattling about while strapped in their seats.

"We're doomed!" Doctor Smith yells.

"Shut up, Smith!" Usagi yells. "You KNOW that Ranma and Don are both qualified to handle the Jupiter-2."

"But-"

"But nothing. So keep your mouth shut."

"Humph!"

"I believe you, Agent Saotome," Penny says. "I know that Ranma will save us…and Dad and Don."

"You're just saying that because you have a 'crush' on Ranma," Will says.

"I do not!" Penny says with a blush.

"You do TOO-!"

"You two, please!" Maureen says.

"Mother, you have to calm down," Judy says. "You still have symptoms induced by the malfunctioning cold storage."

Maureen turns her head towards her eldest daughter. It was still hard to believe that her daughter, who started out in life wanting to be a "child star", if a bit immature, could grow up to be an accomplished medical doctor…

"Judy…I'll keep that in mind," Maureen says with a gentle smile.

Usagi smiles at this display of affection. She always thought that family was important, and observing the interactions of the Robinson Family reminded her of that importance.

Usagi then looks up, in the direction of where Ranma would be on the upper deck.

'Ranma, be safe…' Usagi thought to herself…

Meanwhile, Ranma had managed the insert the Jupiter-2 into the atmosphere safely. Unfortunately, the ship's power has ebbed to dangerous levels.

"Come on," Ranma says to himself, as he guided the Jupiter-2 through what appeared to be a desert valley. He had chosen to crash-land as close to where Pod-1 might have ended up.

Soon the Jupiter-2 reached an altitude that Ranma had no choice but to prepare for an emergency crash-landing.

"Here we go," Ranma says to himself. "Five…four…three…two…one-!"

CRASH!

Below deck, the remaining systems flash and fries, but no one appeared to be hurt.

"Wow, what a landing," Will says.

"I'm glad we're in one piece," Penny replied.

"Speak for yourself," Smith says. "My nerves have been rattled."

"That's the least of your concerns, Smith," Usagi says.

"Is…is everyone okay?" Judy asked, as she and the others un-strapped themselves.

"I seem to be fine," Penny says.

"Mom, I'm okay," Will says.

"I know," Maureen says with a loving expression.

"I'm checking up top," Usagi says.

"I'll do an emergency shut-down of the systems," Maureen says.

Usagi goes up top to see a Ranma prone on the deck.

"Ranma?" Usagi says, as she goes to her husband. "Ranma!"

"Ugh," Ranma says, as he gets up. "THAT…was rough."

He then turns to his wife.

"How are things below?"

"There is a big mess below…but everyone is okay."

"Including Smith?"

"Yes."

"A pity."

Soon, everyone gathers up top to see the outside through the main window.

"Wow, we're on another planet!" Will says.

"Personally, I would have prefer that planet to be Earth," Smith complained.

"Where are we?" Penny asked.

"Other than the name of this planet, I don't know," says Ranma.

"What about John and Don's status?" Maureen asked anxiously.

"Not sure, since the instruments are down."

"We should search for them immediately," Judy says.

"Agreed, but we need an environmental assessment first."

"How about the robot?" Penny asks. "It should be able to give us an environmental assessment."

"Do you think it's ready to do so?" Maureen says.

"Well, considering our present circumstances…we'll have to make do with what we have."

Ranma turns to Smith.

"And since you have a background in environmental science, you're going to help me get the robot ready."

"And if I don't?"

"Then YOU can go out there and take assessment."

"I think the robot is more suitable for such an undertaking."

"I'm glad you can be 'reasonable', Smith."

After the robot gives an assessment of atmospheric conditions, it was decided that everyone was to go out and search for Pod-1. To that end, the chariot had to be assembled.

"Now, put that hatch in place…over there," Ranma says, as he, Doctor Smith—under protest—Will and the Robot puts together the Jupiter-2 land rover (called a "Chariot").

CHUNK!

"Done," Ranma says, as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He then turns to look at Smith.

"You know, I pegged you as a 'no-thing' miscreant, Smith."

"My dear, Major, whatever do you see me as being as, I DO take matters of survival seriously."

"Well, I don't take these new clothes seriously," says Ranma, as he looks at his clothes. He wore a red, long sleeve tunic with black pants and black, calve length boots. "I like the color scheme, though…"

"Well, thank goodness for the 'replimat'," Smith says. He wore a black and gray number of similar designs. "Dreadful colors scheme…for my particular look"

"At least you guys got your OWN colors," Will says. His colors were similar to his mother's: violet with yellow.

"Ugh!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma says. "It's not like we're suppose to be fashionable."

"Speak for yourself, Ranma," Usagi says, as she showed off her pink/white outfit, which included a mini-skirt over her tights.

"I must say, my dear agent, you look marvelous," Smith says.

"Flattery will get you nowhere…and I do mean it," Usagi replied. "Oh, Ranma, Doctor Robinson wants to know if you're done."

"Tell her that we're ready to go," Ranma says, as he closes the hatch. "But we also should break out the parkas."

"Got it."

Soon, everyone was loaded onto the Chariot, and began to search for Pod-1. While Ranma drove, Usagi tracked.

"I think I'm picking up a signal," Usagi says.

"Direction?" Ranma asked.

"North…by Northwest. Distance…twenty minutes."

"The pod should be up ahead," Maureen says.

"Then we do not have time to waste," Ranma says, as hew guns the engines.

In short order, the Chariot stops upon entering a dense jungle.

"Okay," Ranma says. "We're going to break-up in pairs."

"Can I go with you?" Penny asked.

"Um, I want you and Will stay with your mother," Ranma says. "We still don't know what's out there."

"Awww…"

"Judy, you're with me."

"Okay," Judy says, as she takes out her medical gear.

"Doctor Smith, you're with ME," Usagi says.

"What a dubious honor," Smith says sarcastically.

"Okay, let's do this," says Ranma, as every one gets out do perform the search. "Stay in radio contact at ALL times."

"Right!" everyone says.

During the search, Maureen and the kids came upon a simian. Penny took a shine to the creature, and, with Maureen's permission, took the creature as her pet (named "Debbie", by Penny). However, when they came upon Pod-1, no one was there. In fact, the shuttle pod appeared to be overgrown with brush.

"But that's impossible!" Maureen says. "That shuttle pod should be brand new!"

"I check the chronometer," Ranma says, as he paced back and forth in front of the pod. "According to it, the pod crashed a year ago."

"Then…is Dad and Don-?" Penny says frightfully.

"I don't know. As far as I know, they could be both alive…and anywhere. The only good news is that these pods are equipped with emergency supplies for at least five years."

"So, we're not going to give up?" Will asked.

Ranma places a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Heck no," Ranma says.

Usagi and Smith emerge from the brush.

"If I wanted to be a 'bushman', I wouldn't have enlisted into the military," Smith complained.

"Be quiet," Usagi says. She then turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, this brush is too thick to do a proper search right now. And in light of our situation-"

"I know."

Ranma turns to Maureen.

"We need to at least get the Jupiter-2 ready for a long term stay. After that, we can spread out the search without worrying about how we're going to survive this place."

Maureen looks down. She then looks at Pod-1…

"Promise me that you find John and Don…no matter what," Maureen demanded.

"I promise."

"Mom?" Penny asked.

"We have to return to the Jupiter-2, dear," Maureen says.

"Okay…"

"What about the shuttle-pod?" Judy asked.

"It's not going anywhere," Ranma says. "We can haul it back to the Jupiter-2 later…"

And with that, everyone returns to the Jupiter-2. Short of dealing with an electrified hairball, the trip back was uneventful…

As the days wear on, the Jupiter-2 is turned to a makeshift home.

"Dinner…is ready," Maureen says, as everyone enters the dining area below deck.

"Oh, boy!" Penny says, as she sits down to eat with Debbie.

"Thank goodness," Usagi says, as she sat down. "Doing repair work on the systems is hard work."

"I thought you were…just an FBI agent?" Maureen says.

"I like…tinkering. Yeah, that's it…"

"…"

"Well, I could use your help in setting up the hydroponics," Judy says.

"Wait, I thought Smith was doing that?"

"No, he says he was 'light-headed'…even though the atmospheric conditions are fine."

"I'm going to have a talk with him about having a 'work ethic'."

"Ah, dinner is served," says Smith, as he leaves his quarters to sit down to eat.

"Smith, I thought you were supposed to be helping with the hydroponics," Usagi asks.

"Why should I?"

"You ARE the resident expert on environmental sciences."

"Ah, yes. Actually, I was…fixing the robot."

"Oh, it's fixed now?"

"Why yes, my dear agent. In fact, he should be with Major Saotome and young William…right about NOW."

Elsewhere, Ranma and Will were getting the Chariot recharged. Thanks to the giant hairball, all the electricity was drained. Unfortunately, unknown to the two of them, the robot was creeping up to the vehicle. It's mission: destroy all potential threats to Doctor Smith.

"DESTROY!" the robot proclaims, as its claws became electrified. "DESTROY!"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Unknown to Ranma and William, the environmental control robot "B-9" was trying to sneak up on the pair…

"Hand me that soldering tool," Ranma says, as he examines the Chariot's power coupling.

"Okay," William says, as he hands Ranma the proper tool.

"Thanks," Ranma replied.

Silence.

"Ranma, do you think we'll find Dad and Major West?" William asks.

"Of course we will, Will," Ranma says. "I promised your mother, after all-"

"DESTROY! DESTROY!" the environmental control robot proclaims, as it charges its grappler claws with a concentrated dose of electricity.

"What the heck-?" Ranma began to say.

"The robot…it's going to attack us!" William says.

"Oh, REALLY…"

Meanwhile, Usagi puts on her parka, and slings her rifle.

"Maybe I should go with you, Agent Saotome," Maureen says.

"You sure?" Usagi replied.

"He IS my son."

Usagi looks at the matriarch of the Robinson family…

"Okay, let's go. And Doctor Robinson, you can call me 'Usagi'."

"If you call me 'Maureen'."

"Deal."

"Well, if nothing else, I think I'll be going now," Doctor Smith says, as he begins to sneak off. "I don't want to interrupt this moment of love and mutual understanding."

"Where do you think you're going?" Usagi says.

"I…I want to make up for my programming mistake…with a surprise."

"Huh, I bet."

Usagi turns to Maureen.

"Let's go," Usagi says.

Maureen nods her head, as she turns to Judy.

"Keep an eye on things for us," Maureen says.

Judy stares at a retreating Smith.

"I'll do my best, Mother," Judy says.

And with that, Maureen runs after Usagi.

A few minutes later, Usagi and Maureen come around the bend.

"I hope William and Major Saotome are okay," Maureen says.

"Knowing Ranma, I'm sure that's the case," Usagi says.

Usagi's words are proven to be correct, when they see a deactivated B-9.

"Okay, Will," says Ranma. "Start 'er up."

"Right," William says, as he activates the Chariot's engines.

VROOM!

"Perfect," Ranma says.

Usagi lowers her rifle, and smiles.

"Will!" Maureen says.

Will looks out of the Chariot.

"Mom!" William says, as he hops out of the vehicle.

"Oh, William," Maureen says, as he moves to hug her son.

"So what happened?" Usagi asked.

Ranma shows Usagi his modified RAZR phone.

"Ah," Usagi replied.

"You didn't think I'd trust Smith with anything dangerous?" Ranma replied with a smirk. "Luckily, I remembered I installed a safety switch that can be activated by remote."

"Lucky us," Maureen says.

"Well, anyway, the Chariots fixed."

"I got shotgun!" Usagi says happily, as she climbed aboard. This elicits laughter from Maureen.

"What about 'robot'?" Will asks.

"We'll take at it tomorrow," Ranma says. "In the meantime, I can manually control its movements with my phone."

"I'm just glad that everyone is alive," Maureen says.

"So far…"

The next day, everyone continues to prepare the Jupiter-2 for its long stay on the strange planet. Well, except for one particular crewmember…

"I swear, Ranma," Usagi says, as she helps her husband set up the portable force field. "Doctor Smith is a handful."

Ranma stops for a moment.

"Why do you even keep him around?" Ranma asked. "Technically, as the most senior crewmember—on account that I was Don's 'backup'—I should 'smoke' his behind…based strictly on the MCJ standard. Heck, I can even make Smith's demise look like an accident."

"I know, but I need him as evidence of the Consortium's duplicity. Before all this, I was gathering evidence that the group had essentially turned traitorous by cooperating WITH the Grays in a bid for more control over Earth."

"Sounds like a bad spy thriller. And weren't you the one who formed the compact that allowed those aliens to have access to Earth?"

"No, the compact was to allow the free exchange of knowledge WITH the Grays, which is why the Technocratic Union formed the Consortium in the first place."

Usagi turns towards the Jupiter-2.

"You see that ship?" Usagi says, as she motions towards the Jupiter-2.

"Yeah…"

"THAT is the result of the compact between human and Grays. At least THIS aspect of our cooperation with them has proven to be beneficial."

"Really? Just like your 'Special Projects Division'?"

Usagi frowns.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have friends amongst the Garou, remember?"

"Oh, yes…you mean those 'Black Furies'?"

"Um, yes."

"The same one who, if I recall, purposely search you out on an annual basis, so that they can bare strong 'cubs'?"

"Look, how am I suppose to know that they'd remember my feats of, um, 'manliness', dating back all the way to Ancient Greece? And besides, I, um, did all that in order to help Medea, remember?"

"Ranma, they use that to justify going after you NOW. But that farce gets worse if I happen to be around, since they tend to challenge ME in combat for the right to sleep with YOU. And the situation has only gotten worse, since they learned what had happened to me during that Sam Haight fiasco."

"Look, it's not like they find me all the time. You know that I am good at hiding."

"Ranma, they are werewolves. Technically, I'm one, too…besides having the bloodlines of other shapeshifters. Nevertheless, I'm honored bound to fight them…because of YOU."

"Hey, that's not fair," protested Ranma. "And besides, we're talking about the SPD, remember?"

"Look, Ranma, I know about the Pentex Corporation," Usagi says with a sigh. "I know it's 'wrym-tainted', and that the Syndicate made a bad move in acquiring it. But month ago, I had initiated 'Operation: Invictus', so it's being handled."

"Fine, but I do know that Pentex is responsible for the creation of a new generation of 'Femori', after it took centuries to wipe them out."

"Femori" were another name for youma, many of which were humans who were turned into 'demi-demons', or were born that way. The Pentex Corporation's sole existence is based upon the desire to speed up the demise of planet Earth, in the name of the Wyrm. It first came into existence as an oil company that had accidentally tapped into a caul (a gateway to Hell), and brought something into the world that was both alien and horrific in scope. Since then, Pentex has steadily increased its power, by using capitalism and mass marketing to further its ends. Most of the time, Pentex sells tainted goods and services as a means of destroying the human soul. On occasion, those same tainted goods and services are able to turns a human into a servant of the Wyrm, known as a "Femori". The Garou are on the front lines when it comes to stopping Pentex from succeeding, and only recently has this potential disaster has made it known to the rest of the supernatural and paranormal communities, including Ranma's "Akashic Brotherhood" (a group of mystically-inclined Asian martial artists, artisans, philosophers and theologians). Still, the Technocratic Union's recent acquirement of Pentex—through its "Syndicate"—was something that caught Control's attention…especially after evidence of Wyrm infiltration was learned. Since Control was Usagi's operations division, Usagi learned of Pentex's true purpose. Hence, she initiated a system-wide pogrom called Operation: Invictus. Due to internal politics, this pogrom was to be conducted quietly, as scores of Femori—and their allies—are systematically eliminated. Still, if the infection to become a Femori is caught early enough, the victims can be cured. Otherwise…

"Tell me about it," Usagi says with a sigh.

The next day…

"Everyone!" Penny yells. "Come quick!"

Everyone streams out of the Jupiter-2.

"What is it, Penny?" Maureen asked.

"Doctor Smith planted some seeds in the soil-"

Ranma and Usagi both turn to look at Smith.

"What?" Smith countered. "I wanted to test the soil by having a control variable."

"Let's go check THIS out," Ranma says. "Will, go get the laser pistols."

"Alright," William says, as he runs back into the Jupiter-2…

Soon, they see what has gotten Penny excited.

"Look!" Penny says.

"Oh, my," Maureen says.

On the ground were giant versions of string beans.

"We found them like this morning," Judy says. "I want to run tests on them before we determine them to be safe to eat."

"Maureen, what is your estimation?" Ranma asked.

"At first glance, I say that there has to have been a mutagenic component to get these vegetables this size," Maureen says.

"I do not see what is all this concern," Smith says. "Surely, we have been blessed for once."

"All the same, this bears investigation," Ranma says. "In fact, why don't YOU open one up?"

"Me?"

"Yes. After all, this is YOUR experiment."

"Quite right," Smith says, as he takes out a pocketknife. He unfolds it.

"Now, stand back," says Smith, as he begins to cut the pods open. "And watch as we reap what we sew-"

Suddenly, Usagi's and Ranma's danger senses rang.

"Doctor Smith, wait-!" Usagi began to say, but it was too late.

As soon as the pods open up, tentacles began to hiss and lash out, while some sort of mist was emanating from within.

"Ah!" Smith yelps.

"Mother, Penny, look out!" Judy yells.

"Calm down," Ranma says, as he reaches for Will. "Will?"

William hands Ranma a laser pistol. He then aims the pistol at the mutant vegetable.

FLASH!

With the mutant destroyed, Ranma hands to weapon back. He then turns to Usagi.

"Usagi-"

"I know," Usagi says. "I'll examine the remains."

"I didn't know you were into botany, Usagi," Maureen says.

"It was a hobby of mine," Usagi replied.

"You seem to have a lot of hobbies," Penny says.

"Hey, I get bored easily. And besides, forensic science is not that different from biochemistry or medical research…especially if a mutagen is involved."

"Well, whatever the case, it's safe to say that we put a moratorium on using the native soil, and stick to the hydroponics," Ranma says.

"I second that motion," Judy says. "And I want to monitor everyone."

"How come?" Penny asked.

"Spores."

"Ew."

Later…

"Interesting," Usagi says, as she looks up from her microscope.

"What is it?" Maureen asked. "Is there any difference from my initial findings?"

"Actually, I've seen something else in the soil," Usagi says. "Take a look."

Maureen looks into the microscope.

"Wait, this is not just any mutagenic virus," Maureen says.

"Yep, it's a transmutagenic virus, which means ANYTHING can be mutated…to be large and in charge."

"Then I have to develop an immunity serum," Judy says.

"And that's not the only problem," Usagi says, as she presents a datapad to Maureen. "Since the robot is down, again, Ranma and Doctor Smith were manually taking in the variables of the environment."

"And?" Maureen says, as she looks at data.

"The temperature of this planet is steadily declining in increments. Ranma, Doctor Smith and Will are at the weather probe to confirm the information, but-"

Maureen looks up from her reading in fear.

"Mother?" Judy asked in concern.

"If this information is correct, then we're in trouble," Maureen says.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, Ranma, Will and Doctor Smith are hiking towards higher elevation. Due to the fact that the Jupiter-2 main systems are still "shot"—including the environmental control robot, thanks to Smith's machinations—a stationary probe was put in place at a higher elevation.

"Come, Smith," Ranma says, as he hiked up to the plateau. He and the others were in their parkas, due to the ever-decreasing temperature. "We don't got all day."

"My fellow, I have a sore BACK!" Smith complains. "I told you this when you forcibly volunteered me for the dreadful task."

"And you're going to get a sore head if you keep this up."

"What is with you and violence? You do know that I have your lovely wife's protection?"

"Smith, when I said what I just said, I wasn't referring to ME giving YOU a sore head."

"Humph!"

"What are we going to do up here?" Will asked.

"Simple. We take the raw data, and confirm it with what we have acquired thus far."

"Oh, collaboration…"

The probe was a simply designed machine that relied on solar energy to power its system. It IS equipped with a rechargeable micro-generator, but it is only used if there was a need to have an active uplink system in place.

"There's frost all over it," Will says.

"Okay. You and Doctor Smith get the data ready for transfer."

"And you?" Smith asked.

"I'm going to established an active uplink with the Jupiter-2. We still have to find Professor Robinson and Major West, remember?"

"How charitable…"

Ranma takes out the laptop computer, sets it on a nearby, large rock and connects with the Jupiter-2, through the probes scattered about the area, by wireless remote.

CHIRP!

With the connections established, Ranma creates, in effect, a large array.

DIP…DIP…DIP…DIP…

Ranma taps a few buttons on the laptop.

"Jupiter-2, this is Ranma."

At the Jupiter-2, Maureen picks up the receiver.

"This is Jupiter-2," Maureen says. "Go ahead."

"Can you increase the ship's power output for a one-minute burst? I think I'll be able to temporarily increase the range of the radar."

"But our energy consumption is already at maximum."

"I understand, but it's the only to increase the range of our search for John and Don."

"Okay, I'll get on it. Maureen: out."

CHIRP!

"Ranma, take a look at this," Will says, as he beckons Ranma to come over.

Ranma goes over to the prope. Unknown to him, the range of the radar was increased. Unfortunately, it picks up a rather LARGE signal, a signal that was on a direct course to Ranma and the other's location…

Meanwhile, Maureen was monitoring the situation from her station—in hopes of being on hand if or when her husband John and crewmate Don—when she spots something afar…in the vicinity of Ranma and the other's location.

"Usagi!" Maureen yelled, as she looks at the monitors.

Usagi looks up from her work. She was trying to isolate the mutagen in the soil, so that they can use the soil to properly grow crops. Usagi then reaches over to press an intercom button.

CLICK.

"Yes?"

"You have to come up…quickly."

Usagi, shrugging her shoulders, heads up to the upper deck. As soon as she arrives, she sees that Maureen was not alone.

"Come quick!" Penny says.

"What's the problem?"

"There's a giant out there!" Judy says.

"Oh, boy," Usagi says, as she sees a 16 meter-tall, hairy Cyclops stomping about the area.

"What are we going to do?" Maureen says.

Usagi muses for a moment…

"I'll be right back," Usagi says, as she quickly runs back down to her quarters.

"I wonder where she's going?" Penny asked.

A few minutes later, Usagi came below while carrying a modified, .50 caliber railgun.

"Where did you get that thing?" Maureen asked with a frown.

"I…had it in my other 'pocket'," Usagi says, as she slightly sweats. "Yeah…"

"We will HAVE to have a talk about you, Usagi."

"Later. First, let's go save some crewmates…"

Meanwhile, the giant, hairy Cyclops makes it's presence known.

"Rrroorwl!" the Cyclops roars, as he tried to stomp on Ranma.

"Look out!" Will yells, as he and Smith duck inside an overhanging edifice.

"What are you waiting for?" Smith yells, as he huddles behind Will. "Do something!"

"Will, Smith, stay still…so I can distract this guy," Ranma says, as he runs in the opposite direction. He then looks up.

"Hey, you goon!" Ranma yells. "Here I am!"

"Some plan!" Smith says.

Meanwhile, Usagi sets up her target. She aims her gun while in a standing position.

"Wind vector is right," Usagi says to herself. "The guy is big…and slow-!"

"Are you going to kill it?" Penny asked.

Usagi says, as she lowers her gun. She then releases the clip, and replaces it with another from her pouch.

CLICK!

"No, I won't," Usagi says. "Okay, now stand back…"

Usagi carefully aims her weapon at a vital, yet non-lethal, part of the creature's body…

BLAM!

Meanwhile, Ranma had managed to move the creature to the edge of the ledge, when-

BLOOSH!

"Argh-!" the creature yells, as it tips over and fell down the side of the plateau.

"What did you do?" Will asked, as he and Smith runs to look at the creature plummet.

"I didn't do ANYTHING," Ranma replied.

"Regardless, let's get away from the god-forsaken place," Smith says.

"For once, I agree with ya," Ranma says. "Come, let's get our gear, and return 'home'."

"Back to Earth?" Smith says with a hopeful look.

"I only wish…"

A short time later, the Chariot travels to where "Pod-1" was still kept. Pod-1 was the size of a small car, thereby allowing TWO shuttle pods to be installed aboard the Jupiter-2.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he and Usagi get out of the vehicle. "Let's get this thing broken down and loaded up quickly. We only have 48 hours to get everything locked down before heading south."

"Ranma, why can't we simply use the back-ups for heat and stuff?" Usagi says.

Ranma looks at his wife, as he takes out the tool.

"The ship is still not ready for long-term. And yes, I know we can charge up the batteries ourselves, but this mission has to be completed based upon what is available."

Usagi sighs.

"I know, Ranma. It's just that life around here would be much more comfortable, if we were forthcoming about our talents."

"I know. But the Jupiter-2's 'adventures' will become legendary. In fact, I did a report on basic survival techniques, using the logs of the Jupiter-2 as a source."

"Huh. You know, if that's the case, shouldn't you have known what was going on?"

"Babe, you know me. Unless something is relevant to, well, fighting, my mind is like an open valve."

"I BET."

Usagi takes a look at the abandoned craft.

"Well, let's get started then…"

Several hours later, Ranma and Usagi return to the Jupiter-2.

"You're back," Maureen says, as she exits the saucer-like spaceship.

"Yeah," Ranma says. "As soon as we've unloaded the shuttle-pod, everyone can begin packing."

"Actually, Doctor Smith refuses to get ready."

"What?" Usagi says.

"He says he rather freeze than risk getting killed by…whatever is on the planet," Maureen says.

"We'll see about THAT," Usagi says, as she heads for the Jupiter-2.

Maureen turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, is there…anything that can be done about John and Don?"

Ranma sighs.

"I don't know. I did promise you that we'll find him, but with the way things are…"

"I…I know. Just do your best."

And with that, Maureen turns to go back inside the Jupiter-2.

Ranma muses for a moment before returning to his work. He had made a promise to the Robinsons, but there is only so much he can do. Still, as long as he is able to, he will NOT give up.

The next day…

"I must lodge a formal protest about this ill-mannered treatment, madam," Smith says, as he climbs onto the Chariot.

"Noted," Usagi says.

"Why are you forcing Doctor Smith to come with us, Usagi?" Penny asked.

"Because, a per our agreement to NOT put Smith into deep, cold storage, he has to be in the same vicinity as me…or with Ranma."

"Bah!" Smith scoffs. "I would rather be with that tin-plated boob, than be accosted rudely!"

"Why is the robot staying behind anyway?" Judy asked, as she loads up her medical supplies.

"For one, we need to keep track of possible UFO activity," Ranma says, as he loads up the gear. "For another, there is a possibility that your father and Don may find the ship."

"And with the robot acting as a 'sentry', he can let us know what's up," Will says.

"Right."

"But if you moved the shuttle pod, how will they know where to go?" Penny asked, as she brings aboard Debbie the Bloop with her.

"I put a marker where the shuttle pod once was," Ranma says.

"So will the ship be okay with us gone?" Judy asked.

"Between the robot and the portable shield generator, I think so."

CHUNK!

"That should do it," Ranma says.

Just then, Maureen exits the Jupiter-2, as she closes the door behind.

"Let's go," Maureen says, as she gets into the vehicle.

"Mother, are you okay about this?" Judy asked.

Maureen sighs.

"No, but it's something that has to be done."

Ranma nods his head.

"Alright, let's go," says Ranma, as he starts up the Chariot.

"Next stop, sunnier climes," Usagi says, as she leans back for the long trip south.

"Spare us your sunny disposition, madam!" Smith says.

"Hater," Usagi replied.

The trip proves uneventful, save for the occasional complaining by Doctor Smith. And then-

BLIP! BLIP! BLIP! BLIP-!

"I think I," Maureen says, as she checks out the sensors. "There appears to be a…structure several clicks from here."

"Direction?" Ranma asked.

"About…ten miles off from our present direction."

"Hmmm…"

"We need to check it out," Maureen says with pleading eyes. "At least, we should see if John and Don are there."

Ranma mulls over Maureen's words…

"Usagi, how much time do we have before we get caught up in the deep freeze?"

"Um," Usagi began, as she performed a few quick computations. "We won't loose any time-"

THOOM!

"Or maybe not…"

"There seems to be a thunder storm heading this way," Maureen says.

"Then we have no choice BUT to check that structure out," Ranma says.

"Oh, boy!" Williams exclaims. "We get to go exploring!"

"Speak for yourself, my dear boy," Smith says.

"Mother, we should be careful," Judy says. "Whether it's an active site or not, we have to be careful about germs."

"Oh, Judy, you're so overly cautious," Penny says, as she feeds Debbie.

"Maybe, but we're just lucky that none of us has mutated."

"That's because good fortune favors the bold," Smith says.

"Then let's go exploring, then," Ranma says, as he changed the direction of the Chariot. Destination: unknown.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

As the Chariot moves closer to their mysterious destination, the thunderstorm's intensity increases.

"Odd," Usagi says, as she checked for metrological data.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"According to these sensor readings…there shouldn't be ANY thunderstorm."

"I suppose that is as equally strange as the shuttle pod being abandoned for at least a year," Maureen says.

"One thing at a time," Ranma says. "We check out the place to see if we can use it for shelter."

"But…but what if there are people there?" Smith whines. "Or worse?"

"Doctor Smith, we should at least take a look," William says. "As Ranma just said."

"You ALWAYS side with the Major!"

"Well it's better than siding with YOU, Doctor Smith," Judy says. "Still, we should be careful about any biological contaminants that may lurk within that structure, especially a structure that is as old as the sensors indicate it to be."

"Well, as long as there aren't any 'monsters', we SHOULD be okay," Maureen says, as she hugs Penny and Will.

"Mom!" Will whined.

Soon, the chariot arrives at their destination. What was most remarkable was the fact that the thunderstorms suddenly ceased.

"I hope this isn't a prelude to anything strange," Usagi says.

"I'm sure it will be," Ranma says, as he gets out. "Okay, I want you to pair up."

"I want to go with Ranma," Penny says happily.

"Uh, no. You can pair up with Judy and your Mom. Will is with me. Usagi is with, as always, with Doctor Smith."

"Bah!" Smith complained. "I am NOT some helpless child to be looked after!"

"No, but you can't be trusted to make first contact…without shooting first, remember?" Usagi says.

Smith growls but relents.

"Now, stay in contact at ALL times, and don't go into any room that hasn't been checked out either by me or by Usagi."

"Why would that have to be the case?" Judy asked.

"Traps," Usagi replied.

"Alright, come on," Ranma says, as he operates his flashlight.

"Okay, come on Debbie!" Penny says, as she beckons her pet.

"Bloop!" the simian says, as she grabs Penny's hand…

Soon enough, trouble did occur. Debbie had run off on her own into a side room. Penny, Judy and Maureen follow. Unfortunately, such a thing activates a trap.

THOOM!

"No-!" Judy yells, as the stone doors closes behind the Robinson females.

Meanwhile…

"This place looks awesome!" Will says, as he shines his flashlight across the wall filled with elaborate drawings.

"I guess so," Ranma says, as he takes a hard look at the walls. He was examining each detail, so that he could later recreate them for further scrutiny from memory.

"Personally, I prefer the comforts of a hot steaming bowl of ramen-"

"AHHHHHHHHH-!"

Ranma and Will turn to look at each other.

"Come on, and follow me," Ranma says, as he ran to the source of the scream. "And stay behind me at ALL times."

"Yes, sir," Will says, as he kept up with Ranma.

Soon, they arrived to a panting Doctor Smith, while Usagi was shaking her head.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"Doctor Smith saw a skeleton…which is ODD considering the fact that HE is a trained medical doctor," Usagi says.

"I have you know, madam, that I went into physiological psychology precisely because I did not like seeing the insides of a human being."

"Odd considering the fact that you tried to 'end' several human beings recently."

"THAT is different, since I did not need to see what happens afterwards-"

THOOM!

"Did anyone set off anything?" Ranma asked.

"Not I."

"No, we haven't," Usagi says.

Ranma turns to Will.

"Will?"

"I haven't touched anything," Will replied.

Ranma touched his communications and electronic band. All members of the crew were assigned to on…even Doctor Smith.

"Maureen, can you hear me?" Ranma asked.

Nothing.

"Judy? Penny?"

"Ranma," Usagi says, as she scans the walls. Over the years, her Kryptonian powers have increased in strength, most recently her "X-Ray Vision"…

"These walls contain an element that prevents signals from going through."

"Did you know this before?"

"No, because, like you, I thought the place was made from ordinary stone."

"Alright, hold on for a moment…"

Ranma closes his eyes, as he extended his senses through the stone. Although carved, the stone was "natural"…

TING-TING-TING!

"There," Ranma says, as he opens his eyes. "Come on-!"

"Right behind you!" Will says.

"Doctor Smith-" Usagi began.

"I'm coming," Smith says. "But if I die from fright, it'll be YOUR fault!"

Soon, Ranma and company arrives in time to where the Robinson women were being held.

"Hello?" Ranma yells. "Hello!"

"We're here, Ranma!" Maureen yells a muffled scream.

Ranma feels the walls…

"Damn," Ranma says.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"This place is a death trap," Ranma says. "The moment we try ANYTHING, this place will be coming down around our ears."

"Then we must make haste!" Smith says, as he turns to run.

"Smith-!"

"Ranma, wait," Usagi says. "He has the right idea."

Looking directly at Ranma, Usagi's eyes glowed green.

"Oh, oh yeah," Ranma says with realization.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Will, go and make sure that Doctor Smith stays out of trouble."

"What about Mom and the others?"

"The less people, the better our chances of escape."

"Oh, okay."

And so Will leaves the section of the corridor, and goes after Smith.

"Now, hurry, kiddo," Ranma calls after the boy. Once he was sure that both Smith and Will were no longer in the fortress…

"Okay," Ranma says, as he takes out his laser pistol. "Here goes…"

A "Breaking Point Technique" would be more than sufficient to break through barrier separating Usagi and Ranma from the others. However, due to the delicate nature of the situation, the rescue attempt had to be precise.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

"Why don't you use Bending?" Usagi says.

"Simple: I'm not dealing with a solid piece of Earth…that's why, smart-mouth," Ranma says.

Once the blocks were fully separated by the cutting operation, Ranma stops.

"You're ready?" Ranma says, as he puts his pistol away.

Usagi sighs.

"Yes, I am."

"Maureen! Everybody! Stand back!"

"Okay!" Maureen yells back. A moment later…

"We're ready!"

"Okay," Ranma says quietly. "Here goes…"  
With a solid kick, Ranma knocks down the wall just enough to fall apart.

RRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEE-!

"Usagi-!" Ranma yelled.

"I know," Usagi says, as she suddenly "hulked-out".

"Arrgh!" Hulkusagi groused, as she supported the frame of the entrance. Her efforts caused the rumbling to cease a tad.

"Ah!" Penny screamed. "An ogre!"

"Ranma?" Maureen says nervously.

"It's Usagi-"

"No, it's Hulkusagi, Ranma!" Hulkusagi says. Luckily, her present clothes were "elastic"…though barely.

"Move!" Hulkusagi says.

"Will…will she be okay?" Judy asked.

"She's one tough cookie," Ranma says. "Now, let's get out of here-!"

Soon everyone was out of the fortress, save for Usagi…

"Usagi!" Ranma yells.

RRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEEE-!

At the last minute, Usagi, back to normal, leaps and rolls to safety.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma says.

"Yeah, I guess so," Usagi says, as she stretched her limbs.

"Did…did you REALLY become that thing?" Maureen says cautiously.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Usagi became big and green…and STRONG!" Penny says enthusiastically.

"What?" Smith yelled. "I KNEW Agent Tsukino was a monster!"

"Pipe down, Smith," Ranma says.

"Are…are you related to that monster, the Hulk?" Judy asked.

Usagi sighs.

"Years ago, I had come…across the monster," Usagi says. "What you saw…was a result."

"Is everyone in danger…from your condition?" Maureen asked.

"No, I can control the change these days."

"Bah…like that gives ANY sane human beings pause!" Smith says.

Usagi then turns her full attention to Doctor Smith.

"DON'T make me angry…you wouldn't like me when I'm ANGRY…"

Usagi's eyes glow green for effect.

"No!" Smith screams, as he runs behind Ranma. "Keep that woman AWAY from me-!"

"But, like I said…I can control the change these days."

"Well, I think it's NEAT," Penny says. "I wish I can be like that."

"No you DON'T," Maureen says. "The last thing I want happen is for you to be a mutate."

"Aw!"

Ranma looks up at the night sky.

"Well, if we want to avoid this cold snap, we better continue to head south."

And with that, the erstwhile crew of the Jupiter-2 continues on their journey. Eventually, they make their way to a sea of ice.

"You think it's safe, Ranma?" Maureen asked.

"Usagi, what's the outside temperature?" Ranma asked.

"Checking," Usagi says. She then whistles.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"The temperature is minus 120 degrees," Usagi says. "Yeah, it's safe to say that the sea is solid."

"Maureen, it's your call," Ranma asked.

Maureen Robinson takes a long look at the ocean that was covered in ice…

"We move forward," Maureen says. "John would have wanted it that way."

"Forward it is."

And with that, the Jupiter-2's chariot moves forward across the frozen sea. However, about an hour later, Usagi noticed something odd.

"Huh," Usagi says.

"What is it?" Ranma says.

"The temperature outside…is increasing at a steady rate."

"Well, we ARE moving south," says Maureen.

"Perhaps…"

"Well, come daybreak, we should be on land again," Ranma says.

"And then what?" Judy asked.

"We'll set up camp, of course."

"Sounds like a plan," Will cheered.

Several hours later, they make camp. However, as time goes by, the temperature was rising significantly."

"How…how can it be so hot?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, but-" Usagi began.

SQWACK!

Everyone turns towards the receiver, which sounded an incoming call.

"Maybe that's our answer," Usagi says. She picks up the transceiver and answered it…

"What's our outlook?" Maureen asked.

"The vegetation is weird," Ranma says, as he examines it. "It's as if it was burnt up before freezing-"

"Ranma!" Usagi yells, as she runs.

"What is it?"

"I just spoke to the robot."

"And?" Maureen asked.

"We're in big trouble. In lest than an hour, this place will cook everything…and everyone alive, due to the orbit type of this planet."

"Damn," Ranma says to himself, realizing that his decisions may have cost some people their lives.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principled characters and situations belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

"What trouble are you talking about?" Penny asked, as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Maureen looks at her daughter, and then at Ranma.

"Ranma, what is wrong?" Maureen asked.

Ranma looks at Maureen, and then at everyone else.

"Everyone, gather around," Ranma says.

"What is it?" Will asked, as he comes over.

"I, sir, can remain safely tucked under the shade," Smith says, as he sipped his tea.

"Riiiiight," Ranma says. "Anyway…Usagi?"

"Er, yes," Usagi says, as she cleared her throat. "We are in trouble."

"I could have said that," Smith says.

"Anyway, I just received a key communiqué from B-9."

"What did he say?" Will says.

"Due to the orbit of this planet, everything around here will be COOKED."

There was a moment of silence, which end when Doctor Smith screamed.

"We're doom!" Smith yells, as he gets up. "We're going to die!"

"Calm down, Smith," Ranma says.

"We could have stayed behind, but noooooo! You had to insist that we come with you ion this damned journey-"

"Doctor Smith, that is ENOUGH!" Maureen says. "I'm sure that our present situation is NOT Ranma's fault."

"But what can we do NOW?" Judy asked.

Usagi looks at her husband.

"There IS a way to remedy the situation, but it requires revealing certain aspects of ourselves."

"Like you become that ogre?" Penny asked.

"As 'Hulkusagi', I am NOT an ogre…trust me on that," Usagi says. "But, yes, I can become something that might help our situation…"

An hour later…

"Wow," Will says, as he and the others stood comfortably underneath the shade, as Usagi glowed hot. Her aura and eyes were glowing with the power of many Suns…

"What is madam doing?" Smith asked with suspicion.

"Usagi is absorbing the excess heat into her cells," Ranma says. "But don't get close to her…you touch her, and it will be like touch the Sun."

"How did this…happen?" Maureen asked.

Ranma wasn't sure if it was safe to mention the name "The Sentry", a famous superhero of the 1960s whose exploits were erased from existence…in an effort to prevent the rise of "The Void". Still…

Usagi, in an effort to recreate the famous "super-soldier" serum, tested a serum on herself. Usagi had teamed up with a scientist to recreate the formula, due to the threat posed by Lord En Sabah Nur…otherwise known as the mutant supervillain "Apocalypse". The formula worked to great effect. Unfortunately, there were side effects too dangerous for the dissemination of the modified serum to be allowed. So, the project was scrapped. Unfortunately, the scientist that she had partnered—Professor Hugo Cornelius—with had photographic memory, and thus the formula was soon recreated. It was subsequently consumed by a teenaged boy named Robert "Robbie" Reynolds, who would soon become the so-called "Golden Avenger" named "The Sentry". Later, Usagi would correct this oversight by having Cornelius' memories of the formula erased, since the professor turned out to be an amoral "boob" who would conduct experiments without ethical considerations…

Nevertheless, Usagi used "the power of a million exploding suns" to absorb the light and heat of the sun that the alien planet Pliplanus was orbiting, thus keeping the immediate area cool. Once the threat has been ceased, Usagi ceases to glow before she collapses from exhaustion.

"Ohhhhh…"

"Usagi!" Ranma says, as he and Judy attempt to go over to Usagi's side.

"N-no!" Usagi manages to say. "Still…too hot-"

CHOOM!

Usagi expels a concentrated dosage of solar energy from her eyes and mouth as a steady stream.

"Whoa," Will says.

With the energy dispelled, Usagi collapses in a state of consciousness…

When Usagi opened her eyes again, she realizes that it was noticeably cooler. She looks up to see Ranma smiling down on him.

"Hey, babe," Ranma says.

"The threat…has passed?"

"Yep. In fact, while you were out, we were packing."

Usagi sees that Judy and Maureen were packing up their gear, while Will was working an instrument within the Chariot, and while Penny was writing in a notebook of some kind.

"We're heading south, still?"

"Naw," Ranma says. "We come to the conclusion that we'd be better off back at the Jupiter-2-"

"Which means that I was RIGHT all along!" Smith says as he was loading cargo back on the Chariot.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma smirked. "Still, if we can survive this far, we can survive the planet."

"With you as our fearless leader, that remains to be seen. Ha!"

"Smith, just finish loading our gear!" Ranma yells.

"Humph!"

Usagi merely giggles.

"That jerk," Ranma says under his breath. He then turns his attention back to Usagi.

"You think you can handle the move back to the Jupiter-2?" Ranma asked.

"Sure…as long as you don't do any sudden turns while driving the Chariot."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the most speeding tickets, Usagi."

"Details, details."

Meanwhile, William goes over to Penny.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"I decided to keep a catalog of all the special abilities that Usagi has," Penny says.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But how do you know she has more?"

"I don't…but it'll be fun to guess…"

Soon, the Chariot makes it back to the sea. However, it was far from unfrozen.

"It's a good thing that the Chariot can float," Will says.

"You…you're not thinking of going in there, are you?" Smith says nervously.

"We DID travel along this path, Smith."

"But that was when we were traveling on solid ice!"

"Now, Smith, you have nothing to worry about," Maureen says. "I'm sure either Ranma or Usagi have the right talents to keep us safe."

"I bet if we WERE in trouble, Usagi has a 'special ability' to save us," Penny says. "Is that right?"

"Penny, it's not about 'power'," Usagi says, as she glances back. "It's about the ability to use it."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I can teach you a few techniques to help you in your zoological studies."

"That would be neat!"

"Well, only if it doesn't mean Penny is…changed from the result of your 'techniques'," Maureen says.

"We can have this discussion later," Ranma says. "Right now, we have to sail across this sea."

And with that, Ranma takes the Chariot into the water.

As time goes on, Usagi notices something on the tracking radar…

"I think I'm getting some unusual readings," Usagi says.

"On this planet, EVERYTHING is unusual," Smith says.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

Ranma takes a look at the radar.

"It looks like we're heading into a storm."

Ranma then turns his head towards his companions.

"Everything secured?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Will says. "I even double-checked the hatches myself with Judy."

"It's true," Judy says.

"Okay, then, let's do this…"

And with the gunning of the Chariot's engines, Ranma pushes forward. Soon enough, the incoming storm lashes outward, as the tossing of the waves rocked the Chariot.

"Ranma, how long before we reach land?" Maureen asks.

"Within the hour," Ranma replied.

"By the time that hour has passed, we will all be dead!" Smith says. "You doomed us all!"

"Ranma, the motor went out," Usagi says. "We're stuck."

"Guys, look!" Will says, as he points towards the side of the Chariot.

Everyone turns to see a giant whirlpool, as it began to pull the Chariot into it grip.

"We got to do something!" Maureen says.

"Maybe Usagi can do something?" Penny suggested.

"What can SHE do?" Will says.

"I can do something," Usagi says. "I just don't like having to get wet to do so…"

A few minutes later, Usagi, now an octo-maiden (called a "Cecaelia"), pulls the Chariot away from the whirlpool. In spite the changed appearance, Usagi still had her might strength. Eventually, the Chariot made it on shore.

"We did it!" Smith says, as a tentacle snakes around his waste. He looks at it.

"Ah!" Smith screams.

"Now, that wasn't nice," says Maureen with an admonishing tone.

"Well, he shouldn't call me a 'sea witch', Maureen," Usagi says, as she continues to wade close to shore, while releasing Smith. "Um, do you have an extra towel or bathrobe?"

"Why would you need that?" Judy asked.

"Because when I get my land legs back…"

"Ohhhhhh," Judy says with realization.

"Here you go," Maureen says, as she threw Usagi a towel.

"Thanks…"

Ranma merely chuckled, as he fixed the engines of the Chariot. It's going to be one of those days…but at least they are alive.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: A rocket heads straight for the Jupiter-2, but is it friend or foe? See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

It has been a day since the erstwhile crew of the Jupiter-2 returned from their misadventure in the southern hemisphere. Since then, Doctor Smith made it his point to say how right he was.

"If you had listened to me, Major, we could have saved time…and resources!" Smith says.

Ranma, who was planning the next day's work plans and schedule, looks up from his work.

"Doctor Smith, I'm going to say this ONCE: get out, or we're going to do a reenactment of the Spanish Inquisition…and GUESS who is going to play the role of the Dominican Torquemada?"

"Humph!" Smith says. "If Mrs. Robinson can hear you say that?"

"Yeah, 'if'."

"I know when I'm not wanted!" Smith says, as he turns to go into the kitchen area.

"Yeah, bother Usagi or someone who cares."

When Smith was gone, Maureen comes up with a mug of coffee for Ranma.

"You know, you shouldn't be so mean to Doctor Smith," Maureen says, as she hands Ranma the mug.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he accepts the mug. "Being insulted should be Smith's least worrying problem."

"True, but we all have to stick together, if we are to survive the planet."

"Maybe…"

Silence.

"I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you being there for us, especially for the kids," Maureen says.

"Well, it's what Professor Robinson and Don would have wanted," Ranma says.

"And…I will understand if we can't find them-"

"Maureen," Ranma began, as he sets his mug down. He then held her shoulders.

"I made a promise. No matter what, no matter the condition, I'll find them. This planet is weird enough to help us in the search. Okay?"

Maureen nods her head.

"I believe you," Maureen says, before moving in to hug Ranma. This did not go unnoticed.

"Hmmmm," Smith says, as he spies on this from the kitchen. "Most curious indeed…"

Smith then exist the kitchen area fully.

"Mrs. Smith?"

Maureen and Ranma broke the hug. Maureen turns to Smith.

"Yes?"

"Care for some popcorn?" Smith says, as he presents a bowl. "I made some for the impromptu show that our lovely Usagi is given."

"No, no thank you," Maureen says. "But I will come up with you, with the drinks."

"'Powder flavored beverages…how upscale," Smith says sarcastically.

"You know, the plans can wait," Ranma says, as he closes his books. "Besides, we all know who will NOT be contributing…as usual."

"Bah!" Smith replied. "How DARE you-!"

"Come now," Maureen says, as she stifles a laugh. "Let's go see Usagi's show…"

A short time later…

"Okay, okay," Usagi says, as she wore her magician's costume, complete with top hat, fishnet stockings and cane. "My lovely assistant Miss Judy…"

"Hello!" Judy says, as she nods her head.

"…Will help me perform my next magic trick…"

"I wonder if this counts as a 'super-power'?" William asked, as he leans over to his sister Penny. Penny was jotting in her notebook.

"I'm not sure if being an illusionist counts as a super-power," Penny says. "But I'm watching…"

"Your 'tricks', madam, are as phony as you are congenial," Smith says.

"Well, then I have something to prove," Usagi says, as she takes off her hat. She then shows the inside of the hat.

"As you can see, there is no trap door of any kind. Now, Miss Judy, reach into the hat…and pullout whatever you grab a hold."

"Okay," Judy says, as she reaches inside.

"I wonder what trick is this?" Maureen says, as she leans towards Ranma.

"Probably something weird," Ranma says flatly. "I remember the last time Usagi did the magic circuit, she pulled out a servant of Cthulu. It took days to beat that thing…"

"A what?"

"Okay, I think I grabbed something!" Judy says, as she yanked something out of Usagi's hat.

SWOOP!

"Huh," Judy says. "These look like Doctor Smith's clothes."

"That's because they ARE Doctor Smith's clothes," Ranma says.

"What?" Smith yelled, as he looks at himself. He was only in his underwear and boots.

"Ah!"

Everyone laughs.

"I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I do!" Smith says, as he gets up, and goes over to Judy.

"I'll take THAT, thank you," Smith says, as he grabs his clothes. "Humph."

"How did THAT happen?" Maureen asked.

"AGENT SAOTOME MANIPULATED FIFTH DIMENSIONAL SPACE," the robot says.

"Cool!" Will says.

"Now THAT should count as a super-power," Penny says, as she jots down her notes.

"I wonder if she can use her ability to get us to Alpha Centauri-"

Just then, the proximity alarms went off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

Ranma gets up to check the primary systems…

"Will, check to see if the trackers have optimal connectivity," Ranma says.

"Got it," Will says, as he goes to the backups. "The circuits are at optimal performance."

"Ranma?" Maureen says.

"I'm checking," Ranma says. "Oh, boy…"

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"There seems to be a missile heading in are direction."

"Let me see," Usagi says, as she checks the telemetry. "Huh?"

"Usagi?" Maureen says.

"If this UFO was a missile, it wouldn't be decelerating. Whatever it is, it's about to land nearby."

"Then…it must have picked up the tracking radar," Will says.

"What should we do?" Judy asked.

Ranma thinks for a moment…

"Ranma?" Maureen asked.

"We have the shields up, the B-9 is fully functional, and Usagi and I are here. We'll check it out in the morning."

"If you say so…"

The next day…

"I don't see why I have to come with you," Smith complained. "What if that rocket is manned by an alien?"

"Doctor Smith, we would be the aliens to our visitor," Will says, as he and Smith followed Usagi and Ranma.

"What are you complaining about?" Ranma says. "You're armed, aren't ya?"

"But our lovely agent had set our weapons on heavy stun!"

"Doctor, that is more than enough to neutralize most creatures," Usagi says.

"Most creatures…ha! And why couldn't that mechanical boob come with us?"

"Because someone dependable has to be able to protect the others."

"You're not implying that I am useless?"

"If the shoe fits," Ranma says under his breath.

"How dare you-?"

"Wait," Usagi says, as she suddenly stops. "Our visitor…is here."

Everyone looks up to see an astronaut wearing a cowboy hat…while he is standing on a large boulder. He then pulls his corn-pipe out his mouth.

"Howdy!" the space cowboy says. He then jumps down.

"The names Jimmy Hapgood," the man says in a drawl. "I'm pleased to meet ya'all."

Everyone blinks. And then…

"James?" Usagi says. "Is that you?"

Jimmy blinks his eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned," says Jimmy. "If it isn't the 'Lady-in-White' herself. Come here!"

Jimmy grabs Usagi by the waist and twirls her around.

"James-!"

"Excuse me," Ranma says, with a frown. "Do I…know you? You look familiar."

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Smith says. As always, he was looking for an angle to exploit…

"He's a colleague from my days with 'The Company'," Usagi says.

"'Company'?" Will asked.

"Never mind that," Ranma says, knowing that the name "The Company" was a codeword for "Technocratic Union". This organization was dedicated towards the enlightenment of Humankind…whether or not it wants the organization's vision of "enlightenment". As the so-called "Lady-in-White", Usagi first created the organization in the 14th century—then called "The Order of Reason"—in order to create a way for Humankind to protect themselves from the darkness caused by rival magic users and other supernatural elements. However, since then, it has become the epicenter of a global conspiracy that operates from the shadows. And since then, Usagi has come to regret her decision in creating the organization, even though she saw it necessary as a means of laying the foundation to create a golden era known as "Crystal Tokyo". As they say, the best intentions were paved towards Hell…

"So, Mister Hopgood," Ranma says evenly. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I had been roaming space since the 1980s, from system to system, until I caught your tracking signal. Since it was of Terran origins, I figured I should check it out."

"Well, I'm glad that you did, James," Usagi says with a smile. "In fact…do you care for a shower, change of clothes and lunch?"

"Well, if you put it that way…sure. Just give me some time to decontaminate my craft, and I'll be that way."

Usagi smiles.

"Can I stay and help out?" Will asked.

"I don't think you should hang around strangers, Will," Ranma says.

"Nonsense," Usagi says. "I can vouch for James."

"Well, if this so-called 'reunion' is over, I can return to my favorite past-time," Smith says.

"Which is nothing," Ranma says.

"Bah!"

"Don't worry, little man," Jimmy says. "I can take care of this myself."

"Then…can you tell me the world you've been to?" Will asked.

"Sure, why not? It'll give me something to liven my work."

"Oh, boy!"

Somehow, the nagging feeling within Ranma's very being refused to go away.

"There's something about you that I don't like, whoever you are…"

Sometime later…

"I wonder where those two are going?" Maureen says, as she sees Usagi and James walk around the perimeter of the Jupiter-2's campsite.

"I'm not sure, Mother," Judy says. "But I hear that they are old friends."

"And that may be a problem," Maureen says, as she points to a scowling Ranma.

"Damn it," Ranma yelled, as he drops his tool. He was trying to get the moisture extraction unit working, when he stripped the nut with his wrench.

"Is something the matter?" Will asked.

Ranma looks up at his protégé…

"No, not at all," Ranma says, as he gets up. "I'm going to get Usagi's help on this."

And with that, Ranma goes after his wife and their guest.

"Uh oh," Penny says, as she plays with Debbie.

Will turns to look at Penny.

"What?"

"I think Ranma is jealous."

"What would he be jealous about?"

"Oh, Will, you can be so blind about these things," Penny says, as she shakes her head.

Meanwhile…

"I…I had thought that you were lost during the 'Saturn Wars', James," Usagi says, as she and Jimmy walk side-by-side.

Jimmy stops for a moment, and turns to Usagi.

"I'm sorry for leaving ya like I did, but you knew that mission was the only way to stop the Nephandi from occupying that planetary sector," James says.

"I know. But you were deemed lost when you forced that horror into the Shard Realm of Saturn. And when that happened-"

"Yeah, I know," says Jimmy. "Once you enter, you don't return. In fact, you'll end up at any point in the Time."

"But since the Universe is constantly moving, your exit location could be anywhere."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm just glad you managed to be okay-"

"I KNEW it!" yells a voice from behind.

Jimmy and Usagi turns around to see Ranma.

"Oh, it's you, Ronnie," Jimmy says. "That's mighty rude of you interrupting my conversation with the little lady-"

THOK!

Ranma decked Jimmy in the mouth, knocking the space cowboy down to the ground.

"Ranma!" Usagi yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

""How well do you know this guy?" Ranma asks.

"He's one of my friends within Void Engineers. Why?"

"Your 'friend' was responsible for the sanitization of some potent nodes belonging to my colleagues amongst the "Dreamspeakers". I couldn't place this…cowboy's face and name until YOU mentioned his association. But you and him acting cozy…well, I'm not going to stay silent about how I feel."

"Well," Jimmy says, as he wiped his lip. "It looks like my honor is at stake."

Suddenly, Jimmy moved faster than Ranma anticipated.

POW!

Ranma rolled with the punch, and skidded backwards.

"Hmmm." Ranma says as he squints his eyes.

"If you know that I'm a 'Voider', then you should have known that we're manipulators of Space, Time…and Trans-dimensional vectors using 'hyper-science'. We think the formula to create the effect."

"Which has the same effectiveness as 'magic' amongst the Traditions," Ranma says.

"You're a bright guy, 'Ronnie'," Jimmy says. "So, what are ya? An Akashic?"

"A 'Dragon's Scale' specifically," Ranma says. "But you knowing how to perform calculations to create an effect won't prevent me from-"

"ENOUGH!" Usagi says. "Ranma, keep your Tradition business to yourself."

"But-"

"But nothing. You should have come to ME if you wanted to know the truth about Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, but back in the 1800s, this guy was responsible for the sanitization of many of the nodes that belonged to the Amerind…and a few of my colleagues were killed in the process."

"Look, Ronnie, I had a job to do that I wasn't proud of," Jimmy says. "Did some get hurt in the process? You betcha. But the nodes I shut down belonged to Dreamspeakers, who had no problem summoning 'spirits' to kill settlers trying to make a living for themselves out in the Old West."

"Didn't you ever consider that they were protecting themselves from invaders?"

"Not my call, Ronnie."

Ranma growls. He then turns to Usagi.

"How are you so nonchalant about this?"

"Because when I met him, I found him drowning himself in a bottle of whiskey," Usagi says. "Standard procedures were to neutralize operatives for failing to fulfill their assignments."

"Huh?"

"I quit my job, okay?" Jimmy says. "After the last node…something in me broke. Maybe it was the guilt or something, but I just…couldn't do it."

"I decided to assess the situation for myself, and found James to be in a pathetic state. So I took him on as my 'project'…and, in time, he got better."

"But he's still a Voider," Ranma says.

"Ronnie, I can't change the past, but I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness. That's not my way."

Jimmy looks up in the sky.

"And maybe why I can't ever go home," Jimmy says. "Maybe that's what I deserve…as penance for what I did."

Then Jimmy turns to look at Ranma and Usagi with smile.

"Then again, once a Voider, always a Voider. Space IS my home, whether in Old West…or amongst the Stars."

Usagi thinks for a moment.

"Well, you can stay here with us," Usagi suggests. "Eventually, we'll either get back to Earth, or to Alpha Centauri."

"With him hovering about like a hawk? No thanks."

Jimmy goes in to hug Usagi.

"I just want to thank you for everything, Lady," Jimmy says. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have died a long time ago."

Usagi kisses Jimmy on the lips before hugging Jimmy.

"Take care of yourself, James," Usagi says.

And with that, Jimmy leaves the area behind the campsite.

Usagi then turns to face Ranma.

"There, you're happy?" Usagi says, as she leaves.

"But…but…?"

"'Tis a comedy of errors," Smith says, as he walks out into the opening, before returning to the campsite.

"Oh, shut UP, Smith."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: Penny makes a new friend…one that could end up destroying the Jupiter-2! See you next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

A few days later…

"You know, there are easier ways to get dilithium than merely processing uranium, you know," Ranma says, as he deactivates the laser drill over the designated.

Usagi said nothing, as she jotted down her notes.

Ranma, in a huff, stops what he is doing.

"Usagi, you're not still mad at me, are you?"

Usagi stops her writing and takes a look at her husband.

"May-be…"

"Look, Usa, I know I should have talked with you about the space cowboy. But, you got to look at it from my end-"

"How could I if you go all half-cock?"

"Well, um…"

"Look, Ranma, I KNOW what the Technocracy has done in the past. In fact, some of my colleagues would be responsible for the creation of fascism and communism…and push those philosophies to promote oppression, dictatorships…and worse. Do you have ANY ideal how I felt when my best intentions became something…horrific?"

"…"

"Ranma, James was a part of my efforts to make up for what I have done. My lack of foresight has cost untold number of human lives…lives that will never come back."

Usagi turns away.

"Maybe we should not be together anymore. I wouldn't want you be accused of sleeping with the enemy…"

Ranma's face relented into a sigh.

"Usa," Ranma says, as he circles his arms around his wife's waist.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for overacting," Ranma says. "I should trust you more."

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she leans back a bit. "And…I should be more aware of stuff that happens outside of myself…"

Silence.

"Hey, Ranma!" Will says, as he carries a box of equipment, oblivious to the tender moment.

Ranma and Usagi quickly broke the hold on one another.

"Hey, Will," Ranma says. "You got the red box?"

Will pulls out a small, red metal box that had a combination lock on it.

"Thank you," Ranma says, as he takes the box.

"So, what's next?" Will asked.

"With a shaft created, we can blast loose the surrounding core," Usagi says.

"Oh, okay."

Soon, Ranma, Usagi and Will were standing behind a large boulder.

"Ready?" Usagi says, as she primed the charge.

"Ready," says Will.

"Go for it," Ranma says.

"Okay," Usagi says. "FIRE IN THE HOLE-"

"Ranma!" Penny says as she wanders through the blasting site. "Usagi! Where are you?"

"Geez!" Ranma says. "Usagi-!"

"It's too late, Ranma!" Usagi says, as she desperately tried to unhook the wires. "I'll-"

"No, I'll get her. Stay down!"

"Right," Usagi says, as she held Will close to her.

Ranma, using his awesome speed, run into the blasting area. Penny sees Ranma running up to her.

"Ranma-"

Ranma didn't say anything, as he grabs Penny, and leaps away.

BOOM!

The debris rained down on Ranma, as he shielded Penny with his body.

"You okay?" Ranma asked, as he examines Penny for injuries.

"I…I guess so…"

"Ranma, Penny!" Usagi says, as she and William go running up to the two.

"We're fine," Ranma says. He then turns to Penny.

"Penny, didn't I tell you that we're blasting today? And that you have to call us BEFORE entering the blasting site?"

"I'm sorry," Penny says meekly. "I forgot."

"Why are you here anyway?" Will asked.

"Mom and Judy are busy doing research, so I got bored and wanted to help out."

"Penny, we all have the help we need-"

"Actually, we can use your help, Penny," Usagi says. "I wanted to give Doctor Smith something to do, but he's so unreliable…"

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"I know your specialty is in zoology, but since we don't have a geologist…right now-"

"Oh, you want me to take up some mineral samples?"

"Indeed," Ranma says.

"I have the kit ready to go, but if you can help out, it might make it easier to locate resources we can use to help further repair the ship," Usagi says.

Penny smiles.

"When do I start?"

Sometime later…

"Ah, success," Usagi says, as she examines the ore. She, Ranma and William were examining samples from the blast site while waiting to get her hair done.

"I have A LOT of ideas for your hair, Usagi," Maureen says, as she places a stand-alone "hair-helmet" on Judy's head.

"Usagi, you should cut it," Judy says, as she relaxes in her chair, while waiting for the process to be done.

"Look, the only thing I want is a nice wash and dry," Usagi says, as she places the ore back into a solid casing. They had taken a sample of the uranium, and successfully processed dilithium. Unfortunately, it'll take a lot of ore to fulfill their ship requirements.

"Beside," Usagi says. "It'll take 'forever' before it grows out again-"

"Hey," Penny called out, as she enters camp.

"Hey, yourself," Ranma says, as he looks up.

"So, Ranma told me that you went to gather mineral samples?" Maureen asked.

"Yep!" Penny replied. "And best of all…I made a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yep! And he was this echo that lived in a cave and everything!"

"Sounds like one of your imaginary friends," William smirked. "Probably as 'real' as the rabbit and the rabbit hole."

"He was NOT imaginary! He was real…and everything!"

"Real or not, you have to be careful about exploring caves," Ranma says. "You don't know if there is an animal living in there."

"Well, there wasn't. Just my friend."

"I'm going to agree with Ranma," Maureen says. "Until he checks it out, I don't want you going in there alone."

"Yes, ma'am."

However, Penny responded by crossing her fingers behind her back…

The next day…

"Lunch time!" says Judy, as she and Maureen brought up two sealed "pails" to the blast site.

"About time," Will says, as he gets up. "I'm starving!"

"Ah, lunch," Usagi says. "My favorite time of the day."

"Ranma," Maureen began. "Have you seen Penny?"

"I thought she was with you this time," Ranma says.

"She was, but then she ran out to see her friend 'Mister Nobody'."

"'Mister Nobody'?"

"Yes, that's the name she gave her 'friend'. Nevertheless, I'm sure she went into that cave without my permission…"

Maureen pauses for a moment.

"Did you get a chance to check it out at least?"

"I did, before working," Ranma says, as he pulls out a sandwich. "The only thing I can tell is that the cave has never been lived it."

"That's good, at least."

Maureen then turns to Will.

"Will, can you go find your sister and Doctor Smith, so they can have lunch."

"Yes, ma'am," Will says, before leaving to find Penny and Smith.

Maureen then turns her attention back to Ranma.

"Could you check out the cave again when you get a chance?

"Sure," Ranma says before eating his meal.

An hour later, Ranma and Usagi were walking towards the cave that Penny had found.

"I find Penny on my own, Usagi," Ranma says, as he climbed over the ridge.

"I know," Usagi replied. "But after the Robot mentioned Penny and 'diamonds' in reference to Doctor Smith, I'm sure the dear doctor is up to no good…again-"

Ranma suddenly stops Usagi, and places his finger next to his lips. He then points to Doctor Smith, who was slightly in a prone position.

"Yes, my child," Smith says, as he spoke through a hole in the ground…with a gentle voice. "Pick up the pretty stones, so we can have much, much fun-"

"Doctor Smith," Usagi says.

"Uhh!" Smith screamed, as he suddenly, nearly fell into the hole.

"I got," Usagi says, as she pulls Smith out, before he fell into the hole.

"Why…why did you give me a start like THAT?" Smith yelled, as he breathed heavily. "At my age, you could have given me a heart attack!"

"Smith, what are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"Um, simply having some fun with dear Penny Robinson…"

As if on cue, Penny appears.

"What's going on?"

"It seems as if Doctor Smith was playing a joke on you, Penny."

Penny turns to Smith.

"Is this true?" Penny asked Smith.

"Guilty as charged," Smith says.

"NOW he admits it," Ranma says. He then turns to Penny, didn't your mother tell you to NOT go into this cave?"

"Yes," Penny says. "But 'Mister Nobody' is my friend."

"'Mister Nobody'?"

"Yes, that's the name I gave my friend."  
"Penny…"

"I think Penny is on to something," Usagi says, as she closed her eyes while moving her head. "I sense…a nascent intelligence at work."  
"All right!" Penny says, as she takes out her note, and began jotting down notes. "What power is this? Telepathy?"

"What?" Smith says with alarm. "You can read minds?"

Usagi sighs.

"I'm not using telepathy; I'm using 'presence sensing'."

"Huh," Penny says, as she jots down her notes.

"About this nascent intelligence?" Ranma asked. "Is it a danger to us?"

"No, I do not sense any malevolence…save for the usual levels from Doctor Smith here."

"Humph!"

"Good. I'm going to seal up the cave, as a precaution-"

"Let me do it," Usagi says, with a nod and a wink.

"But…you can't-!" Penny cried.

"I'm sorry, but talking to strange entities is NOT in the cards. Usagi?"

"Right," Usagi says, as she jumps down to a nearby boulder. Using her mighty strength, Usagi slams a boulder to the mouth of the cave.

THOOM!

"Nooooo!" Penny cried, as she ran off.

"Poor girl," Smith says, as he shakes his head. "To face SUCH a dilemma."

"Oh, spare me your crocodile tears," says Ranma. "And I don't want you anywhere NEAR this cave…diamonds or no."

"That tin-plated boob told you-?"

"Whatever. And besides, where are you going to spend the gems? It's not like there are jewelers on this planet…"

Usagi hops unto the ledge.

"Well, that's that. Short of an explosion, NOTHING is going to get in there," Usagi says.

"Oh, really?" Smith says, as a plan is hatched.

Later that night, Doctor Smith was able to get Penny's help by acquiring the explosives that Ranma and Usagi was using to gather uranium. While Smith had training in handling explosive, due to his training as saboteur with The Consortium, he was not a geologist. And so…

"Okay, my dear," Smith says, as he sets up the charges. "We will soon free your little friend…and I will get my diamonds."

Penny swallows hard.

"Are you sure this will work?" Penny asked. "I don't want my friend to get hurt."

"Nonsense," Smith says. "We are just going to open a small opening, that's all. Now, stand back…"

With Penny and Smith standing just slightly out of the way, Smith detonates the explosives.

BOOM!

"Ahh!" Penny yells, as she falls into the hole.

"Help-!" Smith says, as he falls into the hole as well…

Meanwhile, Ranma, Usagi and the others run out of the Jupiter-2.

"What the heck was that?" Will asked.

"Sounds like an explosion," Judy replied.

"Where's Penny?" Maureen says.

"A better question is where is Doctor Smith?" Ranma asked.

"Ah!" Usagi says, as she felt her head.

"What is it?"

Before Usagi could answer, a large energy mass was moving on an intercept approach. Destination: Usagi!

"YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CAUSED PENNY SUFFERING," the energy mass proclaims. "YOU SHALL SUFFER."

And with that, an electric bolt lanced at Usagi.

CHOOM!

"No," Usagi says, as she cupped the blast.

The entity increased its attack, causing the ground to shake around them.

"We got to do something!" Maureen says, as she held on.

Ranma was right. Usagi would survive the attack, as would Ranma. But neither the Robinson(s) nor the Jupiter-2 would survive the side effects of the attack. However-

"Stop!" Penny yells, as she and Doctor Smith come around the bend.

"Penny!" Maureen says.

The entity stops its attack on Usagi.

"YOU…ARE ALIVE?"

"Yes, Mister Nobody," Penny says. "I was just…asleep."

"BUT THIS PERSON FORCED YOU TO HURT YOURSELF."

"She only sealed the cave to protect ME from the unknown. Please, Mister Nobody…I am fine."

The energy entity slowly moves over to Penny.

"Penny-!" Maureen began.

"It's okay," Usagi says, as she rubbed her hands. "I sense no danger from this entity."

"He's 'Mister Nobody'," Penny says. "And don't you forget it."

"THANK YOU, PENNY ROBINSON…FOR BEING MY FRIEND," Mister Nobody says.

And then, the entity leaves the planet behind.

"Huh," Ranma says. "You don't see that everyday…"

"Penny!" Maureen says, as she goes to hug her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Penny says, as she held her mother tightly.

"As long as you are okay, that's all that's matters."

"That was SO AWESOME!" Will says. "Usagi was performing energy manipulation!"

"Earlier, I saw Usagi lift up a boulder," Penny says.

"Then that's two more powers for your book, Penny."

"Yep."

"I am GLAD that this day is over," Smith says.

"True," Usagi began. "But your punishment has begun."

"Bah!"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

The next day…

"I am telling you, there is a thing about 'slave labor'," Doctor Smith complains, as he continued to scrub the hull of the Jupiter-2.

Usagi, who was sitting in a lounge seat, looks up from reading a technical manual.

"You're lucky that neither you or Penny got hurt from that stunt of yours," Usagi says. "And as long as you are under MY supervision, your complaints about how you are being treated WILL fall on deaf ears."

"Bah!"

Unknown to the two of them, their actions were being watched…

BLIP! BLIP! BLIP! BLIP…

Usagi turns to look at the portable radar system that was set up next to her. Ranma and William were making major adjustments to the Jupiter-2's main and auxiliary control panels…including the radar system.

"Odd," Usagi says as she stands up.

"What's going on?" says Ranma, as he and William walk out of the Jupiter-2.

"Not sure," Usagi says, as she attempts to make adjustments to the radar system.

"Could it be an alien?" William asked.

"Alien?" Smith says with alarm.

Before Usagi could answer, the object that the radar system was tracking…was gone.

"Huh," Usagi says. "Well, we're not going to find out what THAT was…"

"We should do something!"

Usagi turns to face the good doctor.

"Well, for starters…you can continue your work."

"Humph! We're possibly facing death, and all you care about is a clean ship?"

"Of course. You know what they say: if you're going to face death, wear clean underwear."

"Bah!"

Sometime later…

"Fools!" Smith complained, as he wandered outside the Jupiter-2 site. "They SHOULD be worried about possible alien visitors-"

Smith suddenly stops. He heard some strange, whining noise nearby…

And then, he spots IT.

Not too far from him was a bizarre-looking ship. At the center was an eyeball, while said eyebrow was being propped by an organic-looking tripod…

"I better tell the others that I was right!" Smith says, as he turns to run.

The whining sound from the alien object increases, as it emits some sort of energy beam.

ZAP!

Somehow, the beam freezes Smith into place. And then, a bald, mouth-less head appears at the center of the eye.

"Tenealp sith ot evitan uoy era?" the alien asked.

"I…I do not understand," Smith says, as he struggled to move.

"Are you native to this planet?"

"I will tell you…if you unfreeze me."

"Very well, but we will destroy you if you run away."

Smith felt movement in his limbs, and turns to see the alien that was speaking to him. Instinctively, he wanted to recoil in horror, but chose to remain his dignity.

"Now, answer the question," the alien says.

"Right," Smith says, having already deduced the fact that he was being communicated to telepathically. "To answer your question, no, I am NOT a native of this misbegotten world. I am from EARTH."

"Earth…that name is familiar to us. "We may have come across that primitive world…though its planetary defenses are surprisingly comparable to our technological prowess."

"Really?" Smith says with surprise. He knew that the Consortium to technology that was more advanced that the technology of Homeworld Security, but to think that there might be an organization that is even MORE advanced than the Consortium would be astounding. Perhaps, the conversations he has overheard between his handler Usagi and her husband is confirmation of some long-held suspicions he has had about his handler…

"Yes. On the occasions we have visited your world, our visit has been rebuffed…successfully."

"Interesting," Smith says. "So what brings you to THIS world?"

"Our ship is in need of repair, including a central processing unit."

"A computer."

"Correct. And you shall provide it."

"Well, my…ship has such a computer-"

"No, we do not require your technology. It neither suits our needs, nor is it advanced enough to handle the myriad calculations necessary to operate our ship. No, we need…your brain."

"My WHAT?"

"As primitive as you species is, your brain will be more than enough to allow us to return home."

"Wait," Smith says. "You do not want MY brain. I'm useless to your needs. However…I know several worthy candidates who can make adequate substitutions."

"Most curious. Very well…we shall accept your offer."

POP!

Suddenly, there was a thin, metal collar around Smith's neck.

"What-?"

"If you do not provide us with a brain within the hour, you shall be used…or terminated. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yea I do," says Smith, as he covers the band with his turtleneck collar.

"Good. See that you do."

And with that, the alien ship disappears.

POP!

"Wait! How will I find you?"

POP!

A small metal ball appears in Smith's right hand.

"Okay," Smith says, as he swallows hard. "Let's see if I can nab one of the Robinsons…or one of their friends…"

A short time later…

Smith returns to the Jupiter-2. He sees only the robot B-9 and Penny, who was tending the garden.

'Good,' Smith thinks to himself. 'THEY are not around…'

Smith turns towards B-9.

"You…go inside," Smith says. "I don't like having an audience."

The environmental control robot does as it is told.

Satisfied, Smith goes over to Penny.

"Ah, Penny," Smith says. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Penny says.

"I just wanted to apologize for that dreadful misunderstanding yesterday."

Penny looks at Smith for a long time…

"Apology accepted, I guess."

"Good. And as my way of doing penance, I would like to show you some flowers I have found nearby."

"'Flowers'?"

"Yes. We can go right now and pick samples-"

"'What samples?" Ranma says, as he and Usagi approach Smith and Penny. They had equipment with them.

"Ah, Major Saotome…and his lovely wife, the Jailer."

"Nice," Usagi says. "Have you been keeping out of trouble?"

"Madam, not everything that I do causes trouble."

"That remains to be seen, Doctor."

"So, what samples are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Doctor Smith told me that he's seen flowers."

"Ah. Well, Smith is the environmental specialist."

"I'm curious as to what type of flowers these are myself," Usagi says.

"Really?" Smith says.

"Yes. I do have a background in botany. We can collect samples, and run some tests for anything that is useful to us."

Smith was at a quandary. Perhaps, someone else would provide a brain to the aliens…

"Perhaps later. In actuality, I was looking for young William. He has asked me for help to collect rock samples for study."

"He went to the old lava bed," Penny says.

"Thank you."

Smith turns towards the Saotomes.

"Adieu…and have a nice day."

And with that, Smith leaves the crash site of the Jupiter-2.

"Weird," Ranma says.

"You're telling me," Usagi says.

Soon, Smith finds William. He was in the middle of collecting samples, when-

"Ah, William," Smith says, as he walks up. "Did you find interesting finds?"

"No, nothing new," Will replied.

"I see. Did you know that I have seen some interesting…samples, just beyond the ridge?"

"Really?"

"Really. We can go out there now, and return before too long."

"Well, after what happened at that cave Penny had found-"

"Nonsense, my boy," Smith says. "No cave is involved."

"Oh, I guess that's okay."

"Excellent. Let's hurry and collect the samples…so we can return before dinner."

"Okay, Doctor Smith."

And with that, Smith and Will head in the direction of Doctor Smith's "discovery"…

A short time later…

"Where's Will?" Maureen asked.

Ranma looks up from his work. He was using the processed ore as a key element in making new circuit boards…

"Will's not back?"

"No. It was his turn to set up the dinner."

Ranma sighs, as he sets down his tools.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells.

Usagi sticks her head outside of the Jupiter-2.

"Yeah?"

"We need to find Will. I believe Smith might have something to do with him being late."

"Then that explains that weird reading I've been focusing on."

"Oh?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, we detected a strange radar blip earlier today."

"And you didn't say anything before?"

"Maureen, I've been working all afternoon to determine exactly what we are dealing with," Usagi says. "I was waiting until the main system was fixed before conducting my investigation."

"Well, in future, keep me abreast of the situation?"

"Understood."

"So what readings are there?" Ranma asks.

"I was investigating to see why the blips were sporadic," Usagi says, as she shows Maureen and Ranma her data pad.

"What was odd was that the gaps between detection were uniform. If it was a natural phenomenon, then the gaps would exists at different lengths of time. But…they aren't."

"What does this mean then?" Maureen asked.

Ranma reads the readings…

"Ranma?"

"Some sort of cloaking field is at work," Ranma says.

"My god, then aliens are involved."

"Exactly, because these readings are NOT of a natural phenomenon."

"Then we have to find Will!"

"Agreed," Usagi says.

Maureen turns towards the Jupiter-2.

"Judy! Penny!" Maureen yells.

Judy and Penny steps out.

"What is it, Mother?" Judy says.

"We're going to find Will and Doctor Smith. Stay here in the meantime."

"Yes, Mother," says Penny.

"Maureen-" Ranma began to say.

"No, I insist."

"Alright," Ranma replied.

"I'll go ahead and scout," Usagi says, as she looks at Ranma.

"I'll be right behind you," Ranma says. "Just don't engage whatever it is that is out there until WE get there."

"Right," Usagi says, as she crouches a bit. The air around her seemed to ripple. And then.

FWOOSH!

Usagi leaps to the skies, and takes off towards Will's last known.

"Amazing," Judy says.

"Cool!" Penny says. "I got another paranormal ability for my book!"

Meanwhile, Usagi scans the area with her eyes…

'If they are using a cloaking field, normal vision won't work,' Usagi thought. 'However, there might be a way to see how the field works…by examining the environment around the object.'

Switching to "Infrared Vision", Usagi began to pick up large energy signatures…

'There!' Usagi thinks. 'Whatever that is, it's reads like one big gap in the environment-'

Just then, Usagi sees Doctor Smith running away from the object.

"Smith," Usagi says, as she begins her descent…

Meanwhile on the ground, Smith was running away from the alien vessel, when-

THOOM!

Usagi lands right in front of Smith.

"Ah!" Smith yelped.

"Smith, where's Will?" Usagi asked.

"The aliens…they got William!" Smith cried.

'No doubt because of THIS clown,' Usagi thought to herself.

"Okay," Usagi began to say. "We'll discuss your involvement in this matter later. For now, we'll keep an eye on the aliens until Ranma and Maureen gets here."

"Right," Smith says, as he nods his head in agreement.

Ten minutes later…

"So, that's them," Ranma says, as he, Maureen, Usagi and Smith behind some rocks.

"WILL!" Maureen calls out tearfully. She then turns to Ranma.

"You got to do something!"

"I know," says Ranma, as he turns to look at the now-disabled B-9. Somehow, the aliens were able to disable the robot with ease, as it attempts to penetrate the aliens' defenses.

"What…are they?" Smith asked.

"From what B-9 has said, these aliens exist in a state of quantum flux, which explains how they were able to remain virtually undetected," Usagi says.

"So, there is nothing you or Ranma can do?" Maureen asked.

"Actually, there is a way," Ranma says. "The ship exists in a phased state, something that Usagi and I are familiar with."

"Indeed," Usagi says, as she finished making modifications to one of her lightsabers. "There, I'm ready."

"What is your plan?" Smith asked.

"I punch a hole in their shields, Ranma goes in and retrieves Will," Usagi says.

"Ready when you are, Usagi," Ranma says.

"Okay, on a count of three. One, two, THREE!"

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

CHOOM!

Usagi ram her lightsaber straight into the shield. This caused an atmospheric disturbance at the epicenter of the point of entry.

"Ranma!" Usagi says, as she held onto her weapon, as she continued to push through the shield. The strain was evident, as the electrical discharge lanced her body.

"Hold on for a second longer!" Ranma says, as he focused his thoughts through the point of entry…

"I got 'em!" Ranma says, as he performed a "Reverse Instant Transmission" technique. Rather than go to the destination, Ranma brings the destination to him…so to speak.

ZIIIIIP!

Will appears.

"Ranma?" Will says.

"Will!" Maureen says, as she ran to hug her son.

And then-

BOOM!

"Ah!" Usagi says, as her lightsaber explodes in her hands.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells, as he catches his wife. He took a look at her hands. They were red and slighter blistered…but they were intact.

And then, the aliens appeared.

"Because of you, we can never return home!" the alien says.

Ranma looks at the aliens.

"You should have asked for help, rather than kidnap one of our own."

"But…how?"

"I can give you the sub-space frequency for the Green Lantern Corp. They should help you."

"Even after all this? After what we have done to you?"

Ranma smiles.

"It's the human thing to do."

Later…

"Ranma?" Maureen says, as she goes up to Ranma.

Ranma looked up from reading his notes. Based upon the data of the environmental robot, the area that the Jupiter-2 had crashed landed.

"Yes?"

"Have you always known how to call for help?" Maureen asked.

Ranma looks into Maureen's eyes…

"I'm afraid so."

"Why…why didn't you say something before? Before we crashed landed here?"

Ranma sighs, as he closes his book.

"The success of the mission is paramount, above all other concerns," Ranma says. "Part of that mission includes the Robinson family inspiring future generations towards securing a legacy of space exploration. Because of Doctor Smith, that legacy could be in jeopardy. My job is to make sure that the success of the mission comes to fruition…when the Jupiter-2 arrives safely to Alpha Centauri."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"But more importantly, I promise you that I would find your husband and my wing-man. Yes, I could call for help and send you all back home, but what would happen to John and Don? What about their reputations?"

Maureen sighs. Project Jupiter was her husband's dream mission, which is why she has been supportive.

"And besides, we are way ahead of schedule on all counts," Ranma says.

"Really?"

"Yes. Not only will the Jupiter-2 arrive at its destination on time, but also I think I know how to get John and Don back. You have to trust me on this."

Maureen nods her head.

"I will…for now-"

"Alright," Usagi says, as she marches Doctor Smith outside of their ship. Her hands were slightly bandaged, while Smith carried a rag and a bucket of soapy water.

"Get to work on the Chariot."

"Mrs. Robinson, you must stop this slave driver!" Smith says in an exasperated manner.

"After what you did today, don't expect any sympathy from ME," Maureen says.

"And especially from ME," Ranma says.

"Blast this infernal condition!" Smith yells, before going off to finish his chores.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

For the past few weeks, the weather has become a sore spot in the lives of the erstwhile crew of the "missing" Jupiter-2. Temperatures have reached the low 100 degrees, and the nearby rivers and streams have dried up. This was due to the unusual orbit that the bizarre planet that the Earth ship found itself on. Still, regardless of the explanation, one thing was clear: there was a need to find alternative water sources…

"Why do we have to put the water extraction unit here?" Judy asks, as she examines the water samples. As a doctor, she wants to make sure that the water was drinkable.

"Well, I'm willing to find other sources, but they are too far," Ranma says, as he sets the unit up.

"Oh, I see…"

Ranma takes at one of the parts.

"But the biggest problem is this environment," Ranma says, as he sets the part aside.

"Why is that?"

"Something about this atmosphere that seems to take to the iron content of our spare parts. I'm going to have to manufacture our parts, if we are to survive on this planet-"

And then, suddenly, Ranma perks up. He begins to wildly look around.

"What is it, Ranma?" Judy asked.

Before Ranma could say anything-

RUUUUUMMMMBLE!

Suddenly, the ground shakes.

Inside the Jupiter-2…

"Ah, it's a quake!" Doctor smith says, as he grabs onto Usagi. At the time of the quake, Usagi was making Smith conduct research on different minerals that they have been collecting throughout the day. If they can find fossilized specimens within the minerals, it would be possible that a water table was nearby…

"Hey!" Usagi says. "Watch the hands, bub!"

"As if I, Zachary Smith, would be so bold to molest such a pompous degenerate!"

"'Degenerate'?"

"Yes, DEGENERATE…at least as far as the type of activities you and the good Major tend to engage in not too far from here!"

"What activities you and Ranma like to do, Usagi?" Will asked innocently.

"The kind of things Mom and Dad liked to do," Penny says.

"Never mind that!" Maureen says, as she scans the dining area. She couldn't really get on Penny's case about her being so bold about knowing "the birds and the bees", since she was fifteen years old.

She then turns towards her kids.

"Penny, Will: clean up this mess. Usagi, I'll go see if Judy and Ranma are okay…"

Meanwhile…

RUUMMMBLE!

Another quake—perhaps an aftershock—races through the area.

"Ranma-!" Judy says, as she held onto Ranma.

"Hold on, Judy!" Ranma says, as he holds on to the oldest Robinson child.

And then, overhead, one of the boulders began to fall. Maureen, who had came out of the Jupiter-2 to check up on Ranma and Judy, sees this.

"Ranma, Judy…LOOKOUT!" Maureen yells.

Without turning his head, Ranma lashed out.

BAM!

The boulder shatters upon impact.

"Yes, Maureen?" Ranma asked.

Maureen and Judy were speechless.

"What?"

"How did you…?" Maureen began to ask.

"Martial arts," Ranma says. "You know…the whole 'breaking boards and bricks' thing."

"Ah."

"Let me see your hands," Judy says, as she takes a look at Ranma's left hand.

"Judy, it's NOT a big deal."

"I'll be the judge of THAT…"

Judy examines Ranma's hand. As she conducts her impromptu, she notices the calluses in his hands, as well as how strong they were…

"Um, Judy?" Ranma asked.

"Yes?" Judy replied.

"Am I okay?"

"Oh, yes," Judy says, as she swallowed. And then a wave of guilt came over her…

"Well, then," Ranma says, as he picks up his tools. "I'll get started on making spare parts…"

And with that, Ranma goes inside the Jupiter-2.

"My, oh, my," Judy says, as she fans herself with one of her hands.

"You seem to be smitten by our resident pilot," Maureen says, as she goes up to her eldest daughter.

"MOTHER!" Judy says in embarrassment.

"Now, now," Maureen says with reassurance. "It's okay if you find Ranma attractive."

"But…he's married, and then there is Don-"

"Yes, but what if we are stranded here? Besides your brother Will, Ranma is the only male here. And at the very least, you and Don DID break-up before this mission began."

"That's true…"

"Look, Ranma will do whatever it takes to get us to our destination. I believe him. But we also have to consider the possibility that we might not make it."

"Mother…"

"I do not want you to be lonely, dear," Maureen says, as she strokes her daughter's left cheek.

Judy sighs.

"I'll THINK about it, Mother," Judy says.

"Good. Otherwise, I MIGHT take him for my 'needs'…"

"MOTHER!"

"I'm kidding, dear."

"Good. I know Dad is still missing, and all, but still…"

"I know, dear…I know…"

A short time later, a family meeting was called.

"Okay, here is the situation," Ranma says, as he looks about the area. "Because of that stupid quake, the well that we built earlier…was contaminated by the soil."

"Oh, no," Usagi says. "Then that means that we have only a limited amount of water on hand."

"How much do we have exactly?" Maureen asked.

"We can ration one gallon a day per person, for a week. And after that…"

Maureen turns to her daughter Judy.

"Can you set up something to treat dehydration?" Maureen asked.

"I'm already considering such a thing."

Maureen turns to Ranma.

"Will we get water by the end of the week?"

"Working around the clock, perhaps. But, if we're patient…yes."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully, the spare tank will last that long."

Unfortunately…

"YOU USED THE WATER FOR YOUR SHOWER?" Usagi yelled, as she shuts off the robot's pumping mechanism.

"I couldn't possibly stand being 'icky' a moment longer," Smith says, as he dries himself off.

"You know, Smith, I tolerant you because of Usagi," Ranma says. "But even MY patience is running out. I ought to-"

"Ranma, leave him be," Usagi says, as she held Ranma back.

Ranma looks into Smith's eyes. He was SO tempted to use the Mangekyo Shraingan—a power that sends its victim into another dimension…usually to be tortured—on the cretin…

"Fine. I let the others know the situation."

"Wait, before you do, I need to talk to you about an idea…"

"Yes, go on, little man," Smith says, knowing that he was under Usagi's protection. "Do as your wife says."

"That's it," Ranma says, as he turns around.

"Ranma please!" Usagi pleaded.

Ranma growls, as he follows his wife behind some rocks.

"I don't see how you can just allow him to run his mouth?" Ranma says.

"Because he's not the problem at the moment," Usagi says. "Look, we might need to use 'Elemental Bending' for this one."

"How?" Ranma asks.

"Water extraction?"

"Usagi, we never reached the level that Katara did."

"That's because we never thought to learn how. By the time we faced Ozai towards the end of his terrible rein as the so-called 'Phoenix King', we had JUST mastered all four elements, plus the fifth one that Aang learned from the Lion Turtle…as a gift for our family helping Aang on his quest to be his generation's 'avatar'."

"But Katara isn't here to teach us."

"Maybe, but since when has that fact stopped you from trying?"

"Good point. But that doesn't solve our immediate problem."

"No, but it is something to look forward to."

A few hours later, everyone searches for more water as a group, save for Doctor Smith who manages to whine about having to go. Since Ranma was already in a dangerous state of mind, Usagi, for once, relented. And then-

"Hey, is that a watering hole?" Will says.

"I'm going to dive right in-" Penny began.

"Don't you two know how dangerous just drinking from ANY source?" Judy says.

"Ah!" Will replied.

"Ranma?" Maureen asked.

Ranma samples the water. However-

"PTUI!" Ranma says, as he spits the water out of his mouth. "Ugh, poison-"

Just then, some fruit that looks like mango bubble up.

"What's that?" Penny asked, as she held Debbie in her arms.

"It looks like fruit," Will says.

Usagi squats and retrieves the fruit. She then takes a pocketknife, and slices it open.

"That looks like mangos," Penny says.

"True, but it could be poisonous."

"I can test it back at the lab," Maureen says. "But what about the water?"

"I can…have it treated in a few days," Ranma says.

"Which still makes our water situation dire still…"

Penny turns to Usagi.

"Don't you have a power to deal with this?" Penny asked.

"What is with you on that?" Usagi asked.

"I'm just checking."

"I'm working on something," Usagi says. "Okay?"

"Well, regardless, we can take a bunch of these fruits with us in the meantime," Ranma says. "Who wants to help?"

"I do!" Will says enthusiastically.

"Fine, but remember to NOT eat the fruit until the test confirms them to be edible," Maureen says.

Unfortunately…

"Doctor Smith, don't eat the fruit!" Maureen says, as she slaps the fruit out of Smith's hands.

"Well, now, why would you do THAT?" Smith says with a smirk. "There's plenty of fruit here."

"Doctor Smith, that fruit hasn't been tested yet!" Maureen says. "It could be-"

"Could be what?" Smith says in fear.

Maureen sighs.

"The fruit could be POISONOUS."

"Oh dear…"

"What's going on here?" Ranma asked, as he and the others step outside.

Smith turns towards Ranma.

"It was YOU," Smith says accusingly. "YOU ALLOWED ME TO EAT THIS!"

Ranma folds his arms.

"If I wanted to 'off' you, I would have done so a LONG time ago."

"No matter…I shall have my revenge!" Smith yells, as he runs into the night.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Judy asked.

"He can't get TOO far off," Usagi says. "I don't know about you, but I turning in for the night…"

"Now?" Maureen asked.

"Yes. I got to prepare myself to collect water."

"?"

The next morning…

Usagi was up early performing some Tai Chi exercises, when Maureen exits the ship with some data.

"Usagi, have you seen Ranma?"

"He and Will are working on repairing that well problem," Usagi says. "What's up?"

"I found two things. One, the fruit is NOT poisonous."

"Oh, that's good. And the other?"

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

"Mother, are we facing another quake?" Judy asked, as she and Penny walk out of Jupiter-2.

Before Maureen answers-

"HAHAHHAHAHA!" says a gigantic Doctor Smith. "I AM BIG…AND NOW, I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE…STARTING WITH THE SAOTOMES!"

"What are we going to do?" Maureen asked.

Usagi looks at Smith. She began to perform an elaborate Tai Chi kata dance…

"Look!" Penny says, as she sees water vapor clumping up around Usagi.

Usagi's dance continues to move swiftly, as a giant, floating pool of water hangs over Usagi's head. It soon solidifies into a giant iceberg, which fell into Usagi's hands.

THOOM!

"What the-?" Smith exclaims in surprise, before-

"HUWA!" Usagi yells, as she threw the iceberg at Smith.

BAM!

With a successful hit, Smith falls to the ground unconscious.

BOOM!

"That was SO COOL!" Penny says, as she runs back into her ship to get her notebook.

Usagi turns her attention back to Maureen.

"As you were saying?"

"Um, I was about to say that the fruit has the same mutagenic properties that causes growth spurts in the pituitary gland."

"So it seems…"

Just then, Ranma and Will arrive.

"Just wanted to let you know that the well is fixed-" Ranma began, until he sees a fallen Doctor Smith. "What?"

"What happened to Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"The fruit made Smith into a giant, which went to his head," Usagi says.

"And Usagi formed water from the very air, solidifies it, and used it to knock Doctor Smith unconscious," Judy interjects.

"Oh," Ranma replied. "Well, anyway, we should have water now…"

Eventually, Doctor Smith returns to normal size. A week later, rain comes. Still, thanks to Usagi's training efforts in "Water Bending", water would never again be an issue.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: The crew of the Jupiter-2 gets new neighbors. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding could lead to violence! Be here for "The Sky is Falling"…and hope that Doctor Smith is not too involved in this matter. See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

With the passing of the recent heat wave, life amongst the crew of the Jupiter-2 returns to normal. Unfortunately, that included one Doctor Zachary Smith's predilection towards "laziness"…

"Doctor Smith?" Judy asked, as she goes over to the not-so-good Doctor.

Doctor Smith, who was napping besides a large rock, looks up.

"What is it, my dear doctor?" Smith says.

"I was looking for you for your expertise on developing more natural filtering techniques," Judy says. "Mom is helping on the bio-chemical end of this project of mine."

"My dear, I have JUST finished my chores."

"'Chores'?"

"Yes, the kind that the slaver known as 'Usagi' has been assigning me of late."

"Really, Doctor Smith," Judy replied. "You tend to bring this sort of thing on yourself. If you contributed more, I'm sure you wouldn't be in trouble so much."

"Nevertheless, I have been contributing as a member of this misbegotten crew…even under protest."

"Doctor Smith, you are SO unbelievable…"

And with that, Judy leaves Doctor Smith to his own devices. Unfortunately, once again, Smith would attract the wrong kind of attention…

Meanwhile…

"Usagi, can you teach me how to do what you do?" Penny asked.

Usagi, who was practicing her 'Water Bending' skills, turns to look at the youngest daughter of the Robinson family.

"What for?" Usagi asked, as she evaporated the ball of water. She was experimenting to see if she could control the temperature of water without having to resort to another bending technique…

"Well, it's so neat seeing you do stuff and all…"

"Penny, I learned to do what I have done out of necessity. Otherwise, I would be somewhat 'normal'."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, I'm not opposed to opening your potential."

"I would like-"

"BUT…only if your mother approves."

"Okay-"

"Help!" yells Doctor Smith, as he runs into the campsite of the Jupiter-2. "Help!"

"Doctor, what's wrong-?" Usagi began to ask.

"Please…hurry-!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Usagi turns Penny.

"Come on…let's see what myth Doctor Smith," Usagi says.

"Oh, okay…"

Soon, everyone was inside the ship.

"Everyone!" Smith yells, as he seals the ship.

Everyone from below deck arrives.

"What is it, Doctor Smith?" Maureen asked.

"We're going to be attacked!"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised," Ranma smirks. Ranma then turns to Usagi.

"Well?"

"I didn't see anything out there-"

And then, some ground, rover-like object materializes. It possessed a spiky claw at the center, and a pair of mace-like antennas.

"See what I mean?" Smith yells.

Ranma examines the object…

"Let me take a look!" Will says.

"Will, wait-" Ranma says, as he accidentally kicks the probe.

CHIRP!

"It…turned off," Judy says.

"Indeed." Smith says.

Ranma crouched down and picks up the probe.

"Huh," Ranma says.

"What is it?" Maureen asks.

"It's…a probe, nothing more."

"How did it materialize in here?" Will asked.

"Matter-Transference," Usagi says.

"What's that?" Penny asked.

"It's when you are able to convert matter in energy at one location, and back into matter in another location."

"You seem to know these things," Smith says.

"And your point being…?"

"Regardless, is it harmless?" Maureen asked.

"I'll take a look at it," Ranma says. "In the mean time, I recommend that everyone stays close to the camp until we are SURE of what we are dealing with."

"We definitely should agree on that," Judy says.

Later…

"Hmmm," Usagi says, as she examines the samples that the probe had took already.

"What?" Smith asked. "What is it?"

"It's curious that the way these samples are being processed," Usagi says, as she sets the sample down. "It's has if they are being processed for microbes."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the environment guy," Ranma says. "Why would anyone want to know the microbe content?"

"Maybe…maybe these aliens want to know the microbe content, as a way of better to kill us all!"

"Well, I don't think they mean us any harm," Usagi says.

"And why is THAT?" Smith inquired.

"Simple: you wouldn't be here right now."

"WHAT?"

"She's right," Ranma says. "With you wandering off by yourself all the time, they'd simply wait you out…before they capture. And since we ALL know that you try to get out of doing work, and show up only when it's time to eat, none of us would know that you are gone…or care."

"Humph!"

"Actually, I would," Usagi says.

"THANK you, madam."

"Don't thank me, Doctor. I watch over you for MY purpose."

"How self-serving of you…"

Later…

With concerns that aliens were around, Usagi and Ranma decided to scout the area, leaving Maureen to "hold the fort".

Usagi sniffs the air…

"Usagi?" Ranma says, as he lowers his electronic binoculars.

"I'm trying to see if I can detect any new scents," Usagi says. "I don't want to change or anything…"

"Well, if you're afraid that others will know of your status as a 'Changing Breed', I'm sure they won't mind."

"Smith would," Usagi says. "He still hasn't forgotten what happened to him the other day."

"Who cares?"

"I do, mainly because of his mouth."

"Huh."

"But, I shouldn't be so paranoid. So…I think I go full 'werewolf'."

Usagi closes her eyes. She concentrates on tapping into the power of the wolf. Ever since that incident with Sam Haight—who tried to use her as a 'suit' of clothes—Usagi learned how to change her form quite easily, from humanoid to were-breed. And so-

"Grrrr-!" Usagi growled, as she becomes muscular and taller. Her back hunches a bit, as her clothes are ripped.

"RORRRWL!" Usagi roared. Her fur was of a slightly dark shade of blond.

Ranma was STILL not used to his wife being like this…

"Um, dear-"

"Not now," Usagi says, in a guttural voice while sniffing for clues. "This way!"

Usagi then leaps and bounds towards the source of the scent, with Ranma right behind her, until-

"Here," Usagi says, as she sniffs the air.

Ranma takes his scanner and surveys the area…

"Someone has definitely been here," Ranma says. "Humanoid…genetically sensitive to the environment…"

Usagi shifts into a more humanoid figure. Now, she was only slightly hairy, had long side-burns, claws and had an angry expression.

"I told you they were here!" Usagi shouted.

"Usagi, there's no need to shout," Ranma says, as he rubbed his ears. He tends to forget that the animal in Usagi, when she is tapping into her Changeling abilities, tends to skew her perceptions a bit. It gets worse if she happens to be in her altered form during intimate moments between the two.

"I'm shouting! I'm talking normally!"

"…"

Some time later…

"We found the camp near here," Ranma says. "We didn't see anyone, though…but it's been recent."

"Then what shall we do?" Maureen asked.

"We should avoid that area," Usagi says, as she scratches herself. She had already switched back to normal, but now she has fleas.

"I also want to recommend we increase the defenses of the Jupiter-2's parameter until further notice."

"Good idea," Doctor Smith says. "We need not antagonize our visitors…"

"Um, Doctor Smith?" Ranma began to ask.

"Yes, my dear Major?"

"Why are you eyes shifting like that?"

"What…do you mean?"

"Yes, I've seen that before," Judy asked. "It's like every time you cause trouble, your eyes go like that."

"Perhaps you are mistaken?" Smith says nervously.

"Maybe…"

Later, Smith would proceed with his plans of mucking up the situation. Thinking that the alien couple and their son were a prelude to a full-scale invasion, the nefarious doctor wanted to "get in" with the "invaders". However, thanks to a misunderstanding—mainly over a lack of communication between Smith and the aliens—Smith ran back to the Jupiter-2.

"Help!" Smith yells, as he comes up to the picnic table.

Everyone turns to look up from his or her lunch.

"What is it NOW?" Usagi says.

"One of the aliens put a gun to myself!"

"Weren't you told to stay out of that area?" Ranma says.

"I took upon myself to protect our people."

"What did they look like, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"They were pale with blond hair," Smith says. "But that's neither here nor there. "We have to prepare for an attack-"

"Smith, I'm going to tell you ONCE: stay away from THAT area," Ranma says. "The last time you made 'first contact' with an alien species, we could have gotten ourselves killed. Remember?"

"Humph!"

"Now, now, Doctor Smith," Maureen says assuredly. "I think you would feel much better with a full stomach."

"Never mind that," Smith says. "I can't EAT with all this…distraction…"

And with that, Smith walks inside the Jupiter-2, still determine to prove that the aliens were indeed a threat…

As the day wears on, Will, who was curious about the aliens himself, wanders about the area where the aliens were last seen. As he creeps around the rocks, he comes across a young boy.

"Um, hello," Will says.

The boy said nothing. He was pale, had blond hair, and wore some sort of "space toga". He seemed to have a ball in his hands.

"My name is Will Robinson. What's yours?"

The boy says nothing.

"Um, do you want play?"

The boy presents his ball to Will.

"You want to play ball?"

The boy makes some sort of gesture, as if he wanted to throw his ball.

"Oh! You want to play ball?"

The boy tosses the ball. However, the ball circles back to land in the alien boy's hands.

"Wow. Can I…?"

The boy hands the ball to Will. Hesitantly, Will tosses the ball. Like before, the ball returns to Will.

"Alright- AH-CHOO!" Will says as he sneezes on the boy.

Almost immediately, the boy collapses.

"Kid?" Will says. "KID!"

Will looks around the area. He then remembers a nearby cave.

"I'll take you where you can get some rest," Will says, as his gets the boy to lean on him. "Don't worry…you'll be safe…"

And with that, Will and the strange, alien boy enter a cave, not realizing the ramifications will be…

**Tbc. **


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile, as the day wore on, Maureen became worried over her son Will's absence away from the Jupiter-2 campsite. After a while, the Robinson matriarch decides to go to Ranma with her concerns. At the time, he and Usagi were enhancing the defense parameter. When asked if this was in response to Doctor Smith's concerns, the response was a cautious "no".

"Ranma, have you seen Will around?" Maureen asked.

Ranma looks up.

"Will hasn't gotten back for his rock collecting yet?" Ranma asked.

"Well, since you're out here, there would be no way for you to miss him."

"Actually, we just got back from training," Usagi says.

"'Training'?" Maureen asked. "Weren't you here all afternoon?"

"No," Ranma says. "We took a thirty minute break…for training."

"Yes, training," Usagi says with a slight blush…

**FLASHBACK!**

"I can't…help it," Usagi says, as she kissed her husband furiously. At the moment, she still possessed her wolf-like features…still. And, unfortunately, every time she would focus on her work, those same features would appear totally at random moments. Furthermore, Usagi was getting "distracted" by her husband's presence, thanks to her "animal" instincts coming to the forefront. This prompt Ranma and Usagi to leave the campsite, in order to spare the rest of the Jupiter-2 crew of Usagi's predicament. Now in a secluded spot away from their ship, the Saotome couple decided to deal with Usagi's predicament.

"It's like…the animal in me once to be released," Usagi says as she pants. Her eyes were like that of huskies at this point, which told Ranma that nothing he can do would calm Usagi down…unless he does one thing to his wife.

Ranma grabs Usagi's face. Luckily, he knew what to do to calm her down.

"Doesn't matter," Ranma says. "You're my woman, no matter what."

And then, taking a page from his knowledge of Klingon mating rituals, Ranma bit Usagi slightly on the neck.

"Ah!" Usagi says, as she embraced the maleness of her husband's presence, while waging her tail. She then looks into her husband's eyes.

"I love you, Ranma."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma replied. He loved his wife very much. However, when dealing with a lycanthrope, he has to be the stereotypical Alpha male.

"Now…you can 'please' me."

Usagi smiles a toothy grin, as she begins to lower her height in front of her husband…

**END FLASHACK!**

"Ah," Maureen says upon realization. "Well, can you go looking for Will? I'm getting worried about him."

"Sure," Ranma says. "Usagi, can you watch out for things for me?"

"Okay," Usagi says, as she continues her soldering work.

"I took the liberty of bringing you a pack and pistol," Maureen says, as she offers Ranma the items.

"Thanks," Ranma says, as he accepts it. He then puts on the gun belt and slings his pack.

"And don't worry, Maureen…I'll find him."

And with that, Ranma begins his search.

"You're a lucky woman to have him, Usagi," Maureen says with a sigh.

"I KNOW…"

Hours roll on, and Ranma uses his experience as a tracker to find clues to Will's whereabouts…

Within a ravine, Ranma crouches. He uses his hands as a guide to look for signs…

"Hhh," Ranma grunts, thinking how his mentor Aragorn would admonish him for allowing his skills as a "Ranger" to deteriorate.

Ranma clears his head, and then focuses his thoughts on the task at hand.

'Will…was here,' Ranma thought to himself. He notices the impressions on the ground.

'Wait. There is a second pair of footprints. A…boy. No, a younger boy…"

Ranma fans out slightly.

'Will and the boy…throwing something…a ball…'

And then, Ranma face frowns.

'Something happened. The boy…fell, possibly from an illness. Will…picks him, and…'

Ranma turns towards a series of caves that he had previously explored.

"Will is up there is one of the caves," Will says, as he begins his trek towards higher ground.

Meanwhile…

"I am telling you, we should destroy those invaders," Smith says, as he rants. "Surely by now, they have dealt with our dear Major."

"What do you propose to do, Doctor Smith?" Judy asked.

Smith turns his head towards Usagi, who was reading Judy's copy of 'Cosmo'.

"I think our madam agent knows what to do."

"Doctor Smith, you seem most keen about confronting our neighbors…with violence," Usagi says, as she looks up. "Why is that?"

"I am only looking after our best interests."

"Of course you are, doctor."

"Mom, I believe Ranma will find Will," Penny says. "But what if the aliens get Ranma?"

"Trust me, on this Penny: if THAT was the case, I would know."

"But how would YOU know?" Smith says accusingly. "Are you SURE that the aliens do not have the means to neutralize the dear Major?"

Usagi squints her eyes…

"Usagi, please," Maureen says. "At least see if what Doctor Smith says is true…"

"I understand," Usagi says with a sigh, as she gets up.

"Wonderful," Smith says with glee. "I wish you best of luck to you."

Usagi turns to look into Smith's eyes.

"Oh, no, Doctor Smith. You're coming with me."

"But…I'm not a soldier-"

"No, you're an officer in the United States Air Force…that's good enough. And besides, my decision is NOT subject to discussion or revision. Our we clear?"

The look in Usagi's eyes told Smith that something horrible will happen to him, if his "warden" is denied her due.

"Perfectly…"

Meanwhile, Ranma reaches one of the caves that Will and his alien friend were stashed in.

"Will!" Ranma yells. "WILL!"

Will Robinson, who was watching over his sick friend, look up.

"Major!" Will exclaims.

"Will," Ranma says, as he knells. "Your Mom is worried sick about you being gone."

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but my friend needed help."

Ranma looks over to see the boy.

"Huh," Ranma says, as he takes out his medical scanner. He then begins to scan the boy discreetly.

"What is it?"

"He is a 'Tauron'," Ranma says. "I should have realized it when I say the landing node at this kid's campsite."

"You know his people?" Will says in amazement.

"Ran into an exploratory crew once," Ranma says, recalling his tenure as an active member of the Green Lantern Corp…sometime in the 24th century. "Good people…"

The Tauron boy looks up at the Ranma intently.

"Will, tell me exactly what happened?"

"I don't know," Will begin. "We were playing ball, when he suddenly collapsed."

"Hmmm…just as I figured."

"What?"

"Will, Taurons are very sensitive to germs. Most likely, this boy did not get a proper vaccination before interacting with you."

"Oh," Will says. He then turns to his little friend.

"I'm sorry," Will says sadly.

The boy somehow produces a smile.

Ranma himself then turns towards the boy.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Ranma says in an alien language that William could not understand. "If you allow me, I can take your parents."

Somehow, the boy seemed to understand Will, as he nods his head in reply.

"Good," Ranma says in English, as he picks the boy up. "We better go. And Will?"

"Yes?"

"In future, let someone know what's going on? Everyone is real worried about you."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Ranma, with the boy in his arms, and with Will in tow, heads for the alien campsite.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Doctor Smith reach the alien campsite.

"Maybe I can stay back here?" Smith says.

"No," Usagi says. "I want you to be RIGHT next to me at all times."

"Of course," Smith says with nervousness.

As soon as the pair reached the alien campsite, they see the aliens.

"Huh," Usagi says, as she spots the adults. "Taurons".

"You know about them?"

"I'm familiar with them. They are a peaceful species."  
"Is that so? Then why did they point a weapon at me?"

"You're not exactly an endearing person, you know," Usagi says. "Now, let ME do the talking."

With that, Usagi and Smith approach the campsite. As they did, the male steps forth with a weapon of some kind, while the pretty female hide behind some rocks…with her own weapon trained on Usagi and Smith.

Usagi turns her head slightly towards Smith.

"DO NOT DO ANYTHING," Usagi says.

"Of course," Smith says.

With a sigh, Usagi steps forth. She raises her hands, while weapons were trained on her still.

"I've come in the spirit of cooperation," Usagi says in Tauronese.

The man looks at Usagi, then, at his wife—who looked surprised by this new development—and then back at Usagi…

"You speak my language well, creature."

"I have encountered your people in the past, sir. I am 'Usagi' of Earth. My companion is 'Smith'. We are camped not far from here, and seek a boy named 'Will'."

'Blast!' Smith thinks. 'What the blazes is she saying?'

"I only want peace between our people, so that I can find one of mine friends."

"I am 'Retho'," says the man in his native tongue. He then points at the woman.

"She is my life-mate 'Moela'. We are looking for our son 'Lunon'."

"We do not have anyone in our care by that name, Mister Retho," Usagi says. "I apologize for your misfortune-"

"No!" Moela cried in anguish, as she stood up.

Unfortunately, this action spooked Smith.

"No, she's going to kill us!" Smith says, as he snatches Usagi's weapon. He pointed to gun at Moela-

"Smith, no!" Usagi says, as she moves to disarm Smith. Unfortunately-

ZAP!

Smith lanced the rock that Moela had hid behind.

"You speak the language of a diplomat, but use the actions of soldier?" Retho says, as he points his weapon at Usagi.

ZAAAARRRRK!

Quickly, Usagi raised her right hand, and absorbed the energy discharge. She then took left hand, and willed Retho's weapon to her.

KETCH!

Moela comes running out into the open with her weapon-

KETCH!

Now, Usagi had both Retho's and Moela's weapons.

In fright, Moela ran to her husband's side.

"You have us at your mercy, Usagi," Retho says. "I assume we will join our son in the after life."

For a moment, Usagi felt the weight of her power over life and death. However, as always…

"You don't, sir," Usagi says, as she hands the weapons back to the aliens. "I am here in the spirit of cooperation."

"Then I am glad that I am here," Ranma says, as he and William walk over to the group.

"Oh, Major!" Smith says. "You and the boy are alive-"

"Save it, Smith," Ranma says, as he presents the boy to his parents. Immediately, the boy's parents take him into their collective arms. They examine the boy, and realized what has happened.

"I wish he didn't get sick," William says.

"Don't worry," Ranma says with a smile. "He'll be in good hands."

Almost immediately, the boy gets better.

"But…how-?"

"The Taurons are known healers on a metaphysical scale," Usagi says. "I earned my medical credentials from a Tauron master on Jurai."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Ranma says quickly. "The point is, your friend will be fine."

"I wish he could have understood me."

Ranma nods his head. He then turns to his wife, who nods in reply. Usagi then steps behind Will and places her hands on both sides of Will's head.

"Go on, William," Usagi says.

"You mean…I can talk to him?"

"Indeed."

William looks at his friend.

"Hi, my name is 'Will'. What's yours?"

The alien boy smiles at William.

"I am 'Lunon'. Do you want to be friends?"

Eventually, the Taurons move on, mostly due to Lunon's compromised immunity. But, at least for now, a crisis was averted.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Due to an accident, Doctor Smith is banished from the Jupiter-2 campsite until further notice. Unfortunately, what he finds in the wilderness may prove to be the end of everything…and both Ranma and Usagi may be helpless to prevent it! Later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

A few days later…

"Man," Ranma says, as he pulls himself from underneath the Chariot.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Will asked.

"The soil content on this planet is a constant pain," Ranma says, as he goes over to his "spare parts" bin. "It's always building up inside the chassis. Hence, the need to replace the parts all the time."

"Well, that is the nature of space travel, my dear Major," Smith says, as he continues to lounging while reading an electronic copy of "Much Ado About Nothing", from the library of the Jupiter-2.

Ranma and Will turn to look at Smith.

"As usual, you are doing NOTHING," Ranma says flatly.

"I'll have you know that I spent the night fine-tuning the robot's environmental control robot."

"Yeah, right!"

"It's true, Ranma," Will replies.

"So, I DO deserve a break today."

"Not on MY time," Ranma says. He turns to see the spare fuel tank.

"You see that?" Ranma says, as he points to the fuel tank.

"I see it," Smith replied with suspicion.

"I want YOU to hook up the spare fuel tank into the Chariot."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"So that I can see if the connections are synchronized, while I'm underneath the Chariot. I'd use Will's help to monitor the flow on the other end, but since you're here…"

"Fine," Smith says. He turns to pick up the spare fuel tank.

"Good. Now, the tank has some fuel in it, so be careful how you handle it."

"Do not worry, my good man," Smith says. "I have the hands of a physician."

"I'm glad to hear that, Smith."

As Smith goes to the back of the Chariot, he, out of spite, drops the tank onto the ground.

"Oops," Smith says sarcastically.

"What was that?" Ranma called.

"Nothing, Major," Smith says, as he decides to just walk away. "I'm going to hook up the tank now…"

A moment later, Ranma looks up from getting the right tool.

"Smith," Ranma says. "I'm ready to-"

Smith was no longer around.

"Where the hell did that guy go?"

"Ranma, you smell something?" Will says, as he sniffs the air.

Cautiously, Ranma goes to the back of the Chariot. He sees gas escaping through a large crack in the fuel tank's casing.

"Will, get back!" Ranma yells, as he picks up the tank, and tosses it high into the air-

BOOM!

The force of the explosion knocks Ranma on his behind.

"Ranma!" Will yells, as he goes running to Ranma's side.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he shook his head. "That was close…"

Just then, Usagi, comes running out of the Jupiter-2.

"Ranma!" Usagi says, as she goes to Ranma's side. "Ranma, are you alright?"

"Yeah…no thanks to Doctor Smith."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but he was careless with the spare fuel tank."

Usagi shakes her head, as she turns towards William.

"Will, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Usagi."

"I'm telling you, the next time I see that guy-" Ranma began to say.

"What in the world happened?" Maureen asked, as she, Judy and Penny come running out of the Jupiter-2.

"Smith," Ranma says.

"Yeah, and Ranma got hurt," Will says.

"I am not," Ranma says.

"I'll be the judge of that," Judy says. "As the ship's medical officer, I have to make sure that you are okay. And I will take NO for an answer."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Where is Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"I don't know," Usagi's eyes glowed. "But after screwing up the hydroponic gardens yesterday and this…I'm at the end of my rope."

"So…you still need him?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, but I don't necessarily need him HERE."

Usagi turns to Maureen.

"With your permission, I think Doctor Smith should be on his own for a while. Maybe then, he won't be so careless with our lives."

Maureen nods her head. She didn't want to expel Smith from the Jupiter-2 camp, but the lives of her family were paramount.

"Do as you will, Usagi," Maureen replied.

"Mother-?" Judy says, as she turns away from treating Ranma to look at Maureen.

"I'm sorry, Judy, but Doctor Smith is TOO dangerous to be here right now, especially since your brother William could have gotten injured…or worse."

"Where will he go?" Penny asked.

"Not our problem," Ranma replied.

"We can give him a survival pack and gear for him to live on," Usagi says.

"You certainly think of everything," Will replied, though, inwardly, he felt sorry for Smith…

"Then it's settled," Maureen says. "Until further notice, Doctor Smith is no longer welcome here."

And so…

"If you think I should stay, now is the best time say something?" Smith says hopefully, as he carried his pack and e-riffle in hand.

"No, that's about it," Usagi says, as she hands Smith his survival pack. "Best of luck to you."

"But our deal-"

"Still stands. Don't worry, Doctor Smith, I'll keep an eye on you no matter where you are. But you WON'T be staying here."

Smith sighs.

"Very well, I will see you all again…when our paths cross again."

And with that, Smith takes off for parts unknown.

"You think Doctor Smith will be okay?" Will asked Ranma.

"Don't know…don't care," Ranma says.

"That's a bit mean."

"I'm sorry, Will, but he could have hurt you for what he did today. I'm not going to apologize for that."

"Yes, sir…"

Later that night, Smith sits around a makeshift campfire. He wonders how he is going to get himself out of his latest predicament.

"Curses," Smith says to himself. "What am I going to do NOW?"

SKRREE-SKRREE!

Doctor Smith immediately points his e-rifle at a bush.

"Who or whatever you are…come on out, or I will SHOOT!" Smith yells.

SKRREE-SKRREE-!

BLAST!

BOOM!

A flying stingray like creature flies away.

"Oh, dear," Smith says to himself, as he rocks back and forth. "I don't know how long I will be able to last out here…"

The next day…

"Doctor Smith?" says a familiar voice.

"Oh!" Smith says, as he startles awake. He sees the owner of the voice.

"Oh, it's you, my boy."

"I brought you some breakfast, Doctor Smith," William says.

"Oh, thanks," Smith says, as he accepts the meal. "I'm surprise madam agent allowed you to come here."

"Actually, Mom wanted me to get you something to eat," William says.

"Your mother is a saint compared to that demon."

"Well, we better find a better place for you to camp," says Will, as he begins picking up Smith's sack. "We're going to have rain soon, and you might get the full effect of the run-off."

"Quite right," Smith says between bites. "Lead on…"

Eventually, they come across the remains of an alien ship. It's hull seems to jut out of the ground like a skeletal hand…

"Oh, boy!" William says with excitement.

"Oh, boy is RIGHT," says Smith. "This ship appears to have been here for centuries."

"Maybe we should explore it," Will says. "And if you find something useful, I'm sure Usagi will let you come back."

"You know, that is a GOOD idea," Smith says. "Let us explore…"

Within minutes, Smith and William found themselves in the heart of the wreck ship. Cobwebs were everywhere…

"You know, this is not a bad place to camp out," Will says.

"This will do," replies Smith, as he sits down on what looked to be a bench.

Will looks around and sees a door. Due to the position of the ship's hull, the door was tilted sideways.

"I wonder what's behind that door?" Will wondered aloud.

"Well, you can go and check," Smith says.

"Okay…"

However, try as he might, the door would not open.

"Oh, well," says William. "I guess it's jammed…"

"Well, in the mean time, help me set up camp," Smith says, as he unfurls his bedroll.

Just as William was about to help out, he notices a large, metal cone. It was sitting on top of a tripod with a flat surface on top. He reaches over before placing it on his head.

"Look at me!" William says jokingly. "Doctor Smith, what do I look like?"

Doctor Smith looks up.

"Like a dunce in a Halloween costume," Smith says flatly. And then, Smith feels his stomach rumbling.

"I can fathom another meal right now," Smith says.

"You know, I can use a bite to eat myself," Will says, before-

POP!

A tray filled with beef kebobs appears in front of Will and Smith.

"Whoa," William says, as he smells the richness of the beef kebobs.

"Whoa, indeed," Smith says.

A short time later…

"So, you see, my friends, I have brought back a gift for the family," Smith says, as he sets the device down at the central table below deck.

"Interesting," Ranma says, as he examines the hat component. "And you say…what you think becomes a reality?"

"Yes. These pastries and apples are proof of my benevolence."

Maureen looks at the device. And then, she looks towards Usagi.

"Your opinion, Usagi?"

"In theory, this device should be able to transmute energy into matter, based upon our thought waves," Usagi says. "To what capacity, I do not know."

"Then perhaps the robot should examine it?" Smith says.

"Good idea," Ranma says. "Depending on its energy capacity, we might be able to speed up the repairs of the ship."

"And we have to know the effects on biological organisms," Judy says.

"Well, I just think that it's neat that we have a 'wishing machine'," Penny says.

"That's just like you," Will retorts. "We're trying to find a scientific explanation, and you go on about 'fairy tales'."

"And you problem is that you don't have an imagination," Penny replied, before sticking out her tongue. "Nyah!"

"At the very least, we should be able to re-supply our food storage," Maureen says. "But only after tests are done."

"Of course," Smith says. "But I have to say, for some strange reason, it only works twice a day."

"Then I propose we take turns using it in an orderly fashion," Maureen says. "Once everything checks out okay…"

Once the tests were concluded, and thus rendered the machine harmless, the machine was put to use. Unfortunately, trouble began to brew over its usage…

"It's not fair, Mom," William says. "She stole my turn."

"I know, dear," Maureen says. She then looks to see Judy walking out with Penny.

"I found her hiding, Mom," Judy says.

"What is it, Mother?" Penny asked innocently.

"Penny, dear, did you trick your brother into giving up his turn with the machine?" Maureen asks.

Penny looks down.

"I thought so…"

Just then, Usagi, Ranma and Smith walk into camp.

"I do not know WHY you needed me to go with you to the alien wreck," Smith complains. "The machine works perfectly."

"Actually, I'm more concerned why there is a force-field on that section of the ship," Ranma says. "I want to get help from the robot before attempting to deactivate it."

"Why not be the pugilist that you are, and break it open?" Smith says. "Hmmm?"

"Fine, then. Next time I'll use your skull as a lever."

"Humph!"

"Doctor Smith, think of it has a 'fact-finding' mission," Usagi says. "Since you and Will are the only ones who've been there-"

"Yes, yes, I have heard the 'spill' from your precious lips…again."

Maureen looks up towards Ranma and company.

"Ranma, I'm glad that you're here," Maureen says.

"What's up?" Ranma replied.

Maureen glances over towards the so-called "wishing machine".

"It's about the alien device that Doctor Smith has found…"

That night…

"I can't believe they would banish me AND the machine," Smith says, as he eats dinner within the hull of the wrecked ship. "If madam agent and her thug of a husband thinks that can get away treat me with such disrespect, then have another thing coming."

His eyes glance over to where the machine was resting.

"Of course," Smith says. "Perhaps a little creativity is in order…"

Smith puts the wishing cone on his head.

"Wondrous machine. I wish…that Agent Tsukino-Saotome and Major Saotome become what they fear the most…"

Back at the Jupiter-2…

"You know, Ranma," Usagi says, as she is helping Ranma clean the tools on a table on the upper deck. "Maybe we should have kept the machine…with some supervision."

"I know, but…Maureen is in charge of the mission," Ranma replies. "But at least…that idiot Smith isn't around- URK!"

"Ranma?" Usagi says, as she sees Ranma jerking about violently. "Is something the matter-?"

Suddenly, both Usagi and Ranma double in pain, as a directed energy field envelops the two of them…

A few minutes later…

"Ranma, I need for you to talk to Will," Maureen says, as she reaches the upper-deck by way of the ship's elevator platform. "He's worried about Doctor Smith, and-"

"Wah!" says a little blond girl, as she cries.

"It's okay," says a red-haired teenaged girl.

"I…I wanna go HOME!" the little girl wails.

"Who…what-?" Maureen says. From her vantage point, these girls seem familiar to her…

The redhead looks up.

"Maureen, this is…strange, but…can you fix my hair?" the redhead says. "I don't want to be SUCH a tomboy."

"…"

Meanwhile…

"That should do it," Smith says. He then looks around his "place". It was unkempt.

"I THINK I deserve…a servant," Smith says. He thinks into the wishing machine. For a long time, machine whines…

And then, the force field around the mysterious door drops. The door itself opens to reveal a faceless automaton dressed in a black toga. Smith sees this.

"Ah, my servant," Smith says. "Now…clean up this place."

Slowly, the automaton bends over…and pushes the table aside roughly.

BAM!

"Ah!" Smith cries. "Keep away-!"

"RRRRRRRRR!" the automaton growls, as it slowly steps forward…

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 18**

Meanwhile…

"Judy?" Maureen says, as her daughter examines both Ranma and Usagi…in their altered forms.

"I don't understand," Judy says, as she reads the medical scans. "Technically, Ranma and Usagi are fine. But, as you can see-"

"I like a lollipop!" Usagi says, as she plays with the space simian "Debbie the Bloop".

"Bloop!" Debbie replied.

"So, in other words, what changed US merely reshaped are bodies," Ranma-onna says, as she combs her long, red hair. "And since the brain is a physical component of the mind…"

"Exactly. Still, some of these readings on your genetic are unusual…"

"Well, I think you are pretty as a girl, Ranma," Penny says.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be the only guy around," says Will.

"Well, I rather be restored to normal," Ranma-onna replied. "Because the longer I'm like this, the more likely I will start thinking about boys…and not in the way I want."

"There's nothing wrong with being a girl," Penny says.

"That's fine…if I was born one," Ranma-onna says. In actuality, Ranma Saotome didn't mind have a girl form; he had long since gotten used to it. The problem was that he always thought as a male, even while female, and even while using his female body to do a variety of things…including being intimate with others of either genders when need be. But mostly, Ranma's predilection towards the "machismo" outweighs any female tendencies he might have. And to lose anything that is associated with being macho was against everything his father Genma had taught him about being "a man amongst men", which is the bailiwick of his competitiveness. And since being a girlie-girl would dull that edge, being a girlie-girl is a fate worse than death (i.e. being docile, according to Ranma's thought processes).

As Ranma-onna mulls over her thoughts about her predicament, she looks at her "child-like wife", as the little girl continued to play with Debbie. Ranma-onna's mind thought about how Usagi pushed herself to prove to her detractors that she can be smart…and strong. And all her efforts were to prove that she wasn't a…crybaby.

"That's it," Ranma-onna says to herself.

"What was that?" Maureen asks.

"Usagi and I literally became our worst nightmares…respectively," Ranma-onna says. "Usagi always wanted to prove she wasn't a crybaby, but she is."

"I'm not!" Usagi yells. "You're being a meanie! Wah-!"

"There, there," Maureen says, as she hugged Usagi. "It's okay."

"You…you think so?" Usagi says, as she sniffs.

"I KNOW so," Maureen says with a smile.

"And what about you, Ranma?" Judy asked.

"Um, well…"

"You can tell us," Will says.

"Well, I believe that my worst-nightmare…would be a girl."

"That's not nice, Ranma," Penny frowned.

"It's not my fault, Penny. Growing up, I was raised to be 'a man amongst men'. Admittedly, my father was misogynist, but all children want to please their parents in one way or another."

Ranma-onna sighs.

"But…what if I'm like this forever?"

Maureen puts a hand on Ranma-onna's left shoulder.

"No matter what happens, you and Usagi will be welcome in our family," Maureen says.

Ranma-onna smiles.

"I and Usagi really appreciate that-"

"HELP!" came a cry.

All eyes turn towards the main window. Outside, Smith was waving his arms wildly.

"What in the world-?" Judy says.

"Please, let me in!" Smith says.

Maureen goes over to the main hatch, and opens it.

CHUNK!

"Oh, thank god!" Smith says, as he rushes inside. He goes to the main control panel and activates the main force field.

Hummmm…

Thanks to Ranma and Usagi's efforts, the auxiliary systems within the Jupiter-2 have been repaired. This also includes ship engines, navigation, helm control, ship defenses, communications, sensors, and supply replication units. Once the ship's thrusters are repaired, and a new fuel supply is found, the Jupiter-2 will be space worthy. However, the ship will not leave until the fate of John Robinson and Don West are revealed. When that happens, only then will the Jupiter-2 leave Pliplanus…

"Oh, thank god," Smith says.

"What's wrong, Doctor Smith?" Judy asked.

"There's this horrible creature-"

"Eek!" Usagi says, as she hid behind Penny. "It's that bad man!"

Smith looks around.

"What's going on?" Smith says.

"Some energy field turned Usagi into a crybaby and Ranma into a girlie-girl," says Will.

"I am NOT a crybaby!" Usagi says, as she whined.

"I see," Smith says nervously.

"Yes," Ranma-onna says, as she squints her eyes. "I wonder…who or what could have the means and motive to do THIS to us."

"Yes, well…perhaps you deserved it, my dear Major?"

"So…IT WAS YOU!" Ranma-onna yelled.

"Ranma, calm down," Maureen says. She then turns to Smith.

"Doctor Smith, was this your work?"

"It was only an idle thought of revenge, madam," Smith says. "But we have more important matter to concern ourselves-"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!" says the automaton, as it appears in view of the main window.

"Mom, look!" William says.

"What is that?" Penny asked.

"I don't know! All I did was summon a servant, after what I did…to madam agent and the Major…"

"HHhhhhhhhhh-" the creature yells, as it tried to penetrate the shields.

ZARK!

"Thank goodness the shields held," Judy says.

"It looks like…he wants something," Penny says.

"He wants MY wishing machine," Smith says. "So I hid it."

"Where is it now?" Ranma-onna asks.

Smith swallows. He knew that the device did not work on the automaton, and if he was going to survive an encounter with that thing, he would need madam agent and the Major's help…"

"Okay, I hid it not to far from the alien wreck," Smith says with finality. "But that thing is out there-"

"No, it's not," says Penny, as she stares outside the ship

Everyone turns to see that the automaton was indeed gone.

"There," Smith says. "I guess that's that-"

"Oh, no, Smith," Ranma-onna says. "I'm NOT staying like this. So you, me, and Usagi are going to the alien wreck-"

"Let me go," says Will. "I'm the one who found the device with Doctor Smith."

"I don't wanna go!" Usagi cried.

Maureen looks at Usagi, and knells.

"Don't worry…I'll be there for you."

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"Really."

Maureen stands up, and face Judy and Penny.

"You two: stay put."

"Yes, Mother," says Penny.

"Mom, just be careful," Judy says.

Eventually, Ranma-onna, Smith, William and Maureen—with Usagi in Maureen's arms—arrive at the alien wreck. On the way, they find the wish-making device, so now…

POP!

"Ugh!" Smith says, as he sees the automaton appear.

"Hhhhhhh!" the automaton says, as he beckons for the wish-making machine.

"Give him the machine," Ranma-onna says.

"Maybe William can give the machine to the creature-" Smith began to say.

"Doctor Smith," Maureen says sternly. "Please!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Smith says, as he hands off the wishing machine to the automaton. "There! I hope you are happy!"

"Hhhhhhhh…"

The automaton stalks into the heart of alien wreck with the wishing machine. Everyone follows the automaton, as it enters the previously sealed chamber.

"It's going inside-!" Will says, as he runs after the machine.

"Will, wait-!" Ranma-onna yells, as she goes after Will.

"Will!" Maureen says.

However, when Will opens the door, there was nothing there. In fact, the inside looked at if nothing was inside for years.

"He's gone," Will says.

"Great," Ranma-onna says. "Now what?"

FLASH!

All of the objects that Doctor Smith had wished for had disappeared. More importantly-

"Hey, I'm back to normal!" Ranma says, as he pats himself. He then turns to see what condition Usagi was in.

"I like this," Usagi says, as she held onto Maureen.

"Usagi, please?" Maureen asked, as she grunts slightly.

"Sorry," says Usagi, as she stands on her own two feet.

"Oh, joy," says Smith, as he sighs. "Madam agent and the Major are back to normal…"

"Doctor Smith," Usagi says, as she goes over to her "charge". "From now on, you're not going out of anyone's sight. Is that clear?"

"Lovely."

"I wonder why the automaton took back the machine?" Will asked.

"Perhaps it because of we didn't appreciate the alien's gift," Maureen says with a sigh.

"Well, I would have preferred to get to know the people who made the machine…"

POP!

A fresh, crisp red apple appears in Will's hands.

"Huh," Ranma says. "At least we know that the aliens who made the wishing machine are friendly."

Will takes a bite out of the apple.

MUNCH!

"And they know how to make a good apple," Will says happily between bites.

As the group head back to the Jupiter-2, Usagi pulls Ranma aside.

"Ranma," Usagi began. "I did a quick analysis of my body, just to see if there is something amiss."

Ranma turns to Usagi.

"And?"

Usagi smiles.

"I'm a 'untouched' again."

"Yeah, right," Ranma says with a smirk. "That ought to retire YOUR 'jersey', based upon your 'record'."

"But Ranma, I am! I guess being a child again did something."

"You're serious."

"Yep."

"I see…"

And as the couple head to a secluded spot on the way to the Jupiter-2, Usagi whistles the Madonna track, "Like a Virgin"…

A few days later, life returns to normal.

"Okay," William says. "Ready for launch!"

"Outside of the Jupiter-2, the environmental control robot "B-9" was holding a robe that was connected to a rocket that was attached to a large helium balloon.

"Ready to commence launch!" B-9 replied.

Penny goes over to her brother side, so that she was facing outside through the main window.

"Will, what are you doing?" Penny asked.

"Launching rockets into space," Will says. "I've been helping Ranma and Usagi test different fuel mixtures, so I wanted to see if I can help."

"Do they know?"

"Well…I told them wanted to build model rockets and junk. But, if this works, then we can leave this planet for Alpha Centauri."

"That would be nice."

"Robot, countdown for launch in five…four…three…two…one…NOW!"

B-9 pulls the rope that was tethered to the rocket. In short order, the rocket begins to rise…

"When will the rocket activate?" Penny asked.

"It should ignite at 1000 feet. But I am more concerned about the fuel."

"Oh?"

"The mixture is highly volatile, but should have the firepower we need to achieve launch. Come on…let's take a look outside…"

In moments, William and Penny step outside the Jupiter-2, and see the rocket float higher. However, when the rocket reaches the designated ignition height…

"Why isn't it igniting?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sure," Will says. "Something's wrong-"

BOOM!

The rocket explodes, as it began to plummet back to the ground…as a fireball.

"DANGER! DANGER!"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi, having heard the explosion from within the ship, run out of the Jupiter-2 to see what was the problem.

"Usagi-!" Ranma yells, as he rushes to cover William and Penny with his body.

"I got it!" Usagi says, as she took a large gulp of air, and-

WOOOSH!

Usagi's "Ice Breath" freezes the ignited fuel that made up the fireball. Once cooked-

"Breaking Point!" Ranma yells, as he shatters the large block of ice into-

"Snow!" Penny says, as she tried to catch the flakes in her hands.

"Penny, don't," says Ranma. He then turns to Will.

"Will, what fuel did you use?"

"Um, I kind of looked into your notebook," says Will.

"Will, those fuel samples are in the experimental stage," Ranma says. "You should have used the fuel sample that I had already deemed safe."

"But that's just rocket fuel."

"Exactly. Look, how can I allow you to participate in the good stuff, if you are being reckless?"

"But I'll do better next time."

"There won't be a next time," Maureen says, as she and Judy exit the ship.

"But Mom-!" Will protested.

"Will, you know better than that," Judy says. "What if you got seriously hurt?"

"I only wanted to help you know…"

Ranma turns towards Maureen.

"Actually, Will may be on the right track," Ranma says. "We might not have enough fuel to lift the Jupiter-2 yet, but we do have 'The Pod'."

"But…isn't that craft messed up?" Penny asked.

"As long as the structural integrity is still intact, then it can be refitted. Once done, we can have a second means of space travel at our disposal. I haven't been able to get around working on it because of the repairs on the Jupiter-2, as well as 'you-know-who'."

Just then, Doctor Smith exits the Jupiter-2.

"Is everything well out here?" Smith says.

"Speaking of the devil…"

"Everything is fine, Doctor Smith," Maureen says.

"Good. Then, can you tell me when is dinner served?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Oh, the pain, the pain…"

"You or your hunger?" Ranma says with a smirk.

"Huh, to think I have included YOU in my book, my dear Major."

"Since have you time to write a book?" Usagi says.

"Madam agent, I do like to record my adventures, so that I can eventually publish them, once we get back to Earth."

"No, we're going to Alpha Centauri, then back to Earth," Ranma says. "Need I remind you that it was YOUR fault that we are 'lost in space'?"

"Every day," Smith scowls.

The next day…

"Ready for final phase of the test," Usagi says, as she puts on her welding goggles on.

"Commencing test in five seconds," Ranma replied likewise.

Having made several key breakthroughs, the Saotome couple have embarked on using plasma as a thruster, instead of using chemical propulsion as a lift. Anti-gravity generators compensated for much of the ship's flight (which is why the ship tends to glow when fully operational).

"You think it will work?" Maureen asked.

"It should," Ranma says. "Now, stand back…"

Once the Robinsons were at a safe distance.

"Activate plasma thrusts…NOW," Ranma says.

FWOOSH!

After a minute, Ranma turns towards his wife.

"Usagi?"

Usagi checked her readings.

"Thrust ratio is at nominal status," Usagi says.

"Is that good?" Penny asked.

"No," Will replied. "Right now, the thrusters are using as much fuel as it expels the thrust. We wouldn't be able to break orbit, let alone leave the ground."

"Ready to increase thrusters in three…two…one…NOW."

FWOOSH!

"Thrust ratio…is exceeding expectations, ten to one."

"That means…what?" Judy asked.

"It means thrust is ten times the fuel cost," Will says with a smile.

"Shutting down," Ranma says, as he deactivates the device.

"So…?" Maureen asked.

Ranma turns to look at Maureen.

"We are THAT much closer in getting out of here," Ranma says with a smile. "And now, we can use 'The Pod' to test our plasma drive."

Later that night, in Ranma and Usagi's quarters…

"You know, I was thinking," Ranma says, as he wrote in his notes. "Maybe we can 'spice up' the test flight."

Usagi, who was combing her hair, looks over.

"Oh?" Usagi says, as she goes over to their shared desk.

"What if…we install faster-than-light technology on 'Pod-Alpha'?" Ranma says, as he shows his sketches.

Usagi takes a look at the design.

"Ranma, you do know installing a 'warp-drive' into 'Pod-Alpha' both violates the Temporal Prime Directive, as well as the laws of physics."

"No it doesn't."

"It does if we lack the appropriate equipment."

"Unless…we use this," Ranma says, as he pulls out another note page. Usagi takes a look at it…

"'Solar sails'," Usagi says.

"It's something within the realm of Earth technology, and if the Bajorans can use 'em to achieve warped space, then we can as well."

"Where did you get the idea that WE can do it?"

Ranma pulls a book from his shelf.

"Take a look," Ranma says.

Usagi takes the book, and reads the cover…

"Oh, I heard about John Crichton," Usagi says. "He has some pretty radical ideas."

"Yes, and it's those ideas that'll get us off this planet…and to wherever we need to be."

Meanwhile, Doctor Smith takes off his stethoscope from his ears.

"A way to get off this dreadful planet?" Smith says to himself. Smith has been wondering how recent developments would affect him. And now…he has a way back to Earth.

"Perfect."

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 19**

The next day…

"…So you see, Maureen, we might be able to achieve 'faster-than-light' capabilities, using more naturalistic means," Ranma says, as he finishes his presentation.

"Do we have enough material for this?" Maureen asked.

"Sure," Usagi says. "The solar panels that we have here can be modified to use this system's sun to launch into higher rates of speed, while we can use one of the anti-gravity generators to lower or even negate the gravitational constant of the Universe around the pod."

"How would THAT work?" Penny asked.

Will turns towards his sister.

"The speed of light is affected by gravity, Penny," Will says. "No gravity, higher speeds."

"But the shuttle pod isn't equipped with anything other than a chemical booster, though," Will says, as he turns to face Ranma.

"You're right, Will," says Ranma. "However, that's the purpose of creating a plasma drive."

"Is it because it is close to having an ion drive?"

"Exactly."

"So, what does this all mean?" Judy asked.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he clears his throat. "The purpose of the experiments is to convert the Jupiter-2's propulsion system to something that has a better 'kick'. Right now, the ship's engine is a nuclear reactor, which fuels the ion drive. 'Faster-than-light' travel is possible because of anti-gravity generator on board. We take off and land using standard chemical rocketry as the thrusters."

"And this means…?" Smith asked with a bored expression.

"It means that we are going to replace the nuclear engine with a ion engine, and replace the standard thrusters with ones that uses plasma. A dilithium chamber matrix will replace the nuclear reactor, though the reactor will serve in an auxiliary capacity. Did you get THAT, Smith?"

"Indeed."

"The Alpha Pod will be used as a test vehicle for all this," Usagi says. "The solar sails are the icing on the cake, so to speak."

"And having such an arrangement will be a…'plan B'," Maureen says.

"Bingo."

"When do you want to get started on this project?"

"As soon as possible. If the tests work, we can begin modifying the Jupiter-2 within a month."

"But can the modifications to the Space Pod propel it back to Earth?" Smith asked eagerly.

"Maybe. You know, we can include a simulation in the test flight."

"Why is that?" Judy asked.

"You never know if there is a need to return to Earth, just in case."

"We should return to Earth posthaste," Smith says.

"Why would we do that?" Will says.

"Because it is our home, of course."

"We're not going to Earth anyway," Ranma says. "The mission is to Alpha Centuari."

"I see. How about YOU drop me off to Earth while you take the rest of the brood to wherever they want to go?"

"Smith, the mission is to Alpa Centuari…end of discussion."

"Bah!"

"And besides, we don't even know the sails will work, based upon all the theoretical work I had to bone up on."

Usagi turns towards Maureen.

"So, do we have your permission to proceed?" Usagi asked.

The Robinson matriarch looks at the modified space pod. The scientist in her would want the Jupiter-2 to proceed to Alpha Centuari. However, the mother in her "sang" a different tune…

"Go ahead," Maureen says. "Just be careful, Ranma."

Ranma smiles.

"Hey, danger is my business."

"And making sure that Ranma comes back in one piece is MINE," Usagi says.

"Lovely," Smith says, as he twiddles his fingers.

"Smith, you're not planning on anything, are you?" Usagi asked.

"Why would you THINK I would try something nefarious?"

"Because you DO," Ranma says.

"Humph!"

Over the next few weeks, Ranma and Usagi, with Will's assistance, begins the work of modifying the space pod for the test flight. Previously, the pod was in similar design as the Lunar module, since it's whole purpose to take-off and landing. However, the required a more sleeker design, hence the addition hull plating. At the same time, the Saotomes decided that they might as well get the Jupiter-2 ready for the modifications, so that the Robinsons—and Doctor Smith—can return as soon as possible.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he directs his wife to pull the atomic reactor out of the ship. For this phase of the project, he recommended that everyone camp outside for a few days. "Ready?" Ranma says, as he makes sure that his radiation suit was properly secured.

Hulkusagi grunts, as she bends her knees. Usagi initially balked at being directly exposed to the radiation of the nuclear reactor, since there is a risk of being permanently "locked" in her Gammazon form. She was hoping that her Kryptonian or Cosmic abilities would ward off the effects of the radiation. Unfortunately, she has had her Gammazon powers for so long, that it's a natural part of her. Still, Ranma did reassure her that he could siphon the radiation just enough to allow for a return towards normalcy…so to speak.

"Why you not help Hulkusagi, Ranma?" Hulkusagi says.

"Because you are the strongest one there is?" Ranma offered.

"Ranma is right about Hulkusagi. HA!"

With that, Hulkusagi lifts the reactor up. She then takes a single leap up through the exposed part of the Jupiter-2's hull.

THOOM!

Hulkusagi sits the reactor down.

"There!" Hulkusagi says. "Now what?"

"Now, I get you back to normal," Ranma says, as he performs the "Happo-Shiatsu Technique".

Hummmmmmmmm…

Hulkusagi begins to shrink. However, something was amiss.

"Why you make Hulkusagi like puny Usagi?" Usagi says, as her eyes continued to glow green. "Hulkusagi will now SMASH!"

Apparently, all Ranma did was drain the gamma radiation, but the mindset remained.

"Oh, boy…"

Still, eventually, Usagi did return to normal, and continued to help Ranma make modifications to the space pod, as well as prep the Jupiter-2 for a proper refit.

Later…

"So…what do you guys think?" Ranma says, as he and Usagi presents the modified space pod to the rest of the Jupiter-2 crew.

"It looks more like capsule," Maureen says, as she looked at the craft.

"The rounded shape allows more room to deploy the solar sails," Usagi says.

"What's with the balloon?" Penny asked.

"Those rocket experiments of Will's proved to be handy in the first stage of the refit," Ranma says. "So, I'm using the same means of lifting the space pod."

"And that means that the thrusters will activate at 1000 feet," Penny says.

All eyes turn to look at Penny with wonder.

"What? I do pay attention to what goes on around here."

"Penny's correct," Ranma says. "From there, we're going to test the solar sails and the thrusters on the first run. Afterwards, if all goes well, we can fully utilize the thrusters without the balloon."

"So, who will be going up?" Judy asked.

"Well, since I am test flight certified, I will. And don't worry about not having a pilot on hand, in case something happens to me. Usagi knows what to do."

"I'm SURE," Smith says drolly.

"I wish I can go," Will lament.

"If all goes well, you might get an opportunity," Ranma says.

"Well, see," says Maureen.

Later that night…

"Yes," Smith says, as he hops aboard the space pod. "You will serve me WELL…as I leave this forsaken, desolate world…"

Smith turns to the B9, the environmental control robot.

"And remember, my mechanical friend. When I say 'cast-off', you pull the rope that releases the balloon. Do you understand?"

"Affirmative!" B9 says.

"Good…"

Meanwhile, inside the Jupiter-2, Usagi gives Ranma a back message.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ranma says, as Usagi rubbed Ranma's back while prostrating on it.

"What?" Usagi asked. "I can't give my own husband a message or something?"

"Usagi, if you're worried about me-"

"No, I'm not," Usagi says, as she stops rubbing Ranma'a back, and hops off. "But with you gone…how can I relax, so to speak?"

Ranma flips over and grins.

"Well, wait a few years for Will to mature…"

WHAP!

"Oh, stop it," Usagi says, as she playfully smacks Ranma on the shoulders. "William is a good kid. Plus…I doubt Maureen would want me to make him a man just yet."

Ranma muses for a moment.

"Usagi, you want to be together?" Ranma asked.

"Here?" Usagi says. "Not that I oppose to the idea, but with Maureen-"

"No, we can join minds."

"A…'mind-meld'."

"Precisely. Between the two of us, we can create a virtual world. Plus, just in case, I want to make sure that you know what I know, so that you can make sure that the Jupiter mission succeeds."

"Ranma, the last time we 'mind-meld', it was shortly before you died fighting your son Khan. And we know the problem with that."

"That was a last minute thing. I had not time to properly prepare, seeing that the warp engines on board the Enterprise were off-line. But if we BOTH go into this with a stated purpose…"

"I see. Well, it's not like having mixed up personalities is a new experience for either of us."

Silence.

"I miss Naruto and the others," Usagi says sadly. "I want to return to Earth as soon as possible."

"I know."

Silence.

"Shall we?" Ranma says as he faces his wife.

"I suppose so," Usagi says, as she faces her husband.

Gently, they touched each other's temples gently…

"My mind…is yours," Usagi says.

"My thoughts…are your thoughts," Ranma says.

"We are as ONE…"

FLASH!

On some mindscape, Ranma and Usagi appear on a grassy meadow, facing each other. Usagi wore her Moon Princess garb, while Ranma wore a white version of his Chinese clothes.

"Husband," Usagi says.

"Wife," Ranma replied.

And then, they transform into glowing anthropomorphic versions of themselves.

Usagi was a graceful crane, as the animal takes off.

Ranma was a white tiger, as the animal leaps.

The animals collided, and burst into a cascade of sparkling light.

"Unity," says Ranma and Usagi as one voice.

In the process, true memories and experiences passes between them. Usagi relives Ranma's life…from the time he was a small boy, as he left his mother to go on a training journey. And Ranma relives Usagi's life, from the time a young, teenaged girl found a magical cat…

"Ranma," Maureen says, as she knocks on the door to the Saotome's quarters, before opening it. "Ranma, I wanted to see if you wanted to pack a lunch before you leave-"

Maureen sees the Saotomes in a state of meditation, as the two of them glowed softly…

"Oh, I'll come back later, when you're done doing…whatever," Maureen says, as she steps back…before closing the door behind them.

Meanwhile…

"Yes," Smith says. "Soon, I WILL be home-"

"What are you doing here?" says a familiar voice.

Smith turns to look at William, who was standing there looking at him through the hatch.

"Oh, William," Smith says, as he feigns weakness. "You startled me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Will, as he climbs aboard the Space Pod. "So…what are you doing?"

"I was…checking on the environmental systems, my boy," Smith says. "I don't want the dear Major to be uncomfortable, one he cast-off from the desolate world-"

"Cast-off!" B9 says, as he pulls the rope that was attached to the balloon.

POP!

"Wha-?" Will says, as he falls backwards into the space pod.

"Hey, not yet, you idiot-!" Smith says, as the hatch to the space pod automatically closes.

CHUNK!

And so, the modified space pod begins its ascent. And when the correct height was achieved-

CHOOM!

"We got to call Ranma," Will says, as he reaches over to the communications panel.

Smith panics. For one, Ranma and the others would correctly assume that he and Will's present predicament was his fault. And for another, Ranma would prevent Smith from leaving home. And so…

"Wait, William," Smith says, as he held Will at bay. "It might be too late for anyone to rescue us."

"How so?"

"Um, the launch sequence was activated. By the time we get a hold of them, we should be well into space."

William sighs. He knew that Smith was right.

"But don't worry…we have a grand adventure awaiting us."

"If you say so, Doctor Smith," Will says.

And thus, their space pod leaves Piplanus behind.

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 20**

The next day…

"Damn," Ranma says, as he looks about the launch site to the modified Space Pod.

"Is there no way we can track them?" Maureen asked.

"There is a way, but it will take time," Usagi says, as she looked at the telemetry readings.

"Why haven't Will called?"

"I don't know," Ranma says. "Either because they are out of range, or Smith has something to do with the radio silence."

"Is it possible that…Will and Doctor Smith have already left this system?"

"It is possible," Ranma says. "But even if they did, we'll find them."

"Then…how can you find them, Ranma?" Judy asked.

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"She can track them."

"Oh."

"Does it mean I get to see more of Usagi's abilities?" Penny says with excitement.

"Yes, and no," Usagi says. "What I got to do will take me far from here."

"Then, by all means…do it." Maureen says with urgency.

"Right," Usagi says, as she gives Maureen her datapad. "Now, stand back…"

FWOOSH!

Everyone shield their respective eyes…

"Done," says the Silver Sailor Moon, as she held her cosmic surfboard. She spoke in a clipped accent, as she showed no signs of emotion.

"You look like a hood ornament," Penny says.

"I prefer 'Emmy Statue'," Silver Sailor Moon says.

"Usagi, do you what to do?" Maureen asked.

"I will travel along their intended destination coordinates."

"Good," Ranma says. "Meanwhile, I do a telemetry scan of the system, in case they are still in within this star system."

"What makes you think that?" Judy asked.

"Neither Will nor Dr. Smith are certified to be astronauts. With luck…we can still reach them before something goes terribly wrong…as usual."

"Then I shall return shortly," Silver Sailor Moon says, as she hops onto her silver surfboard.

"Good hunting," Ranma says.

"Thank you," the Silver Sailor Moon says, as she immediately takes to the skies to intercept the Jupiter-2's space pod.

Meanwhile…

Will rechecks his readings, as Piplanus only star continues to push the space pod across space.

"Wow," Will says. "We're moving at sub-light speed."

Smith checks Will's readings.

"So, when are we going to go 'light speed'?" Smith says impatiently.

"We'll have to take days to do so," Will replied. "Kind of light a wind-up pitch."

"Bah," Smith says. "Leave it to the Major to go half-measures."

"But Doctor Smith…this IS a test ship. I don't think we're suppose to use it straight away."

"Well, I suppose we can be thankful that we are no longer on that wretched planet."

"Personally, I would rather be home."

"And we WILL, my boy. To Earth, here we come."

"I wasn't talking about Earth," Will says. "I was talking about back on Jupiter-2."

Smith looks at the young, teenaged boy.

"I'm sure once we have returned home, a rescue will be shortly mounted. So relax."

"By doing what?"

"Perhaps…a game of Chess will suffice in the meantime?"

"I…I suppose so- hey!"

"What?" Smith says with a startled expression, as William tries to look through a porthole.

"No, never mind," says Will flatly. "I thought I saw something metal out there…"

Outside, Silver Sailor Moon floats near space pod, but just out of visual range.

'So, here they are,' Usagi thought. 'I better change their course now…'

Using her cosmic energies, the Silver Sailor Moon pushes the solar sails towards a new direction.

'Just a little bit more-"

BAM!

A piece of dark matter slams Silver Sailor Moon hard, causing her to careen into Piplanus' only star.

BAM!

Another piece of dark matter almost hits the space pod. Luckily, only the navigation, coomunications and sensor apparatuses were damaged. Still, Silver Sailor Moon's efforts paid off, since the space pod is now heading back to the planet.

"What's…happening?" Smith asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happened caused us to head for that planet."

Smith takes a look at the ever-approaching planet.

"Is it the same one we just left?"

Will checks the sensors, but only received static.

"No good," Will says. "Everything is out, including…communications."

"What's good about communications, if we're heading for a hostile planet?"

"Hostile or not, we have to prepare to land."

"Oh, dear," Smith says. "The pain…the pain…"

Soon, the Space Pod lands safely.

"We must leave this infernal, metal coffin," Smith says, as he was about to get open the hatch.

"Wait," Will says. "We have to take atmospheric samples first."

"How can you with the main sensors out?"

"We can take samples manually," William says, as he got to work. He first extended a prong, and then rotated it…

TING!

"Okay," Will says, as he then checked his readings. "Okay, it's safe to breath."

"Naturally, my boy," Smith says. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Um, Doctor Smith?"

"Yes?"

"Um, if we are alone on this planet, can you…look after me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, I suppose adults do that sort of thing all the time."

"Ah. Well…I will do my best."

"Thank you, Doctor Smith."

"You are welcome, William."

Meanwhile…

"Usagi, can you hear me?" Ranma says, as he tries to find a proper frequency to contact the Silver Sailor Moon.

"What good is that for?" Judy says. "Usagi won't hear anything in the cold, vacuum of space."

"As the herald of Galactus, Usagi can pick-up any signal…and reply."

"Is something wrong?" Penny asked.

"I should have heard something by now."

"Ranma, last night, I say you and Usagi in some sort of meditative state," Maureen says.

"Yes…"

"So, what was going on?"

"Usagi was in mental contact with me, so that we can exchange thoughts," Ranma says.

"Like telepathy?" Penny says, as she takes out her notepad.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ranma replied. He then continues his attempts to contact the Silver Sailor Moon.

"Jupiter-2 to Usagi!" Ranma says. "Come in Usagi!"

The Silver Sailor Moon shook her head, as she picked up Ranma's signal.

'Ranma to Usagi! Come in Usagi!'

'I can hear you, Ranma,' Usagi replied, as she hops back on her silver surfboard. 'I got hit by dark matter…'

'Okay, did you find Will and Doctor Smith?'

'Yes, yes I did,' the Silver Sailor Moon says, as she heads back to Piplanus. 'I've sent them back to Piplanus.'

'We haven't heard from them.'

'Right,' the Silver Sailor Moon says, as she enters Piplanus' atmosphere…

Meanwhile…

"Wow," Will says, as he looks around the grove. For a while, Will and Smith were walking southward, trying to find food.

"I've never seen all these fruits and plants before…"

"Then we are truly blessed-" Smith says, as he suddenly fell over. "Ah-!"

KLOMP!

"Doctor Smith-!" Will says, as he ran to Smith's side before-

"Wait," William says, as he sees a helmet and spacesuit. "This stuff…looks like-"

"Get away from my stuff!" says a hairy man, as he jumped into view.

"Ahhhh!" Will and Smith yells, as they fall backwards.

The man had his spear at ready, before realizing something.

"W-Will?" says the man. He then turns towards Smith in disgust.

"Smith."

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage, sir," Smith says, as he kept an eye on the man's spear.

"Humph!"

Will looks at the man closely.

"Major West?"

Don sighs.

"Yes, it's me," Don says, as he lowers his spear. "I thought you might have been the monster."

"Wait," Smith says with alarm. "MONSTER?"

"He…he has been forcing me to tend to his garden, in exchange for food," Don says. "He occasionally comes to harass me, if he thinks I am not working-"

ROARRRRR!

All eyes turn towards some sort of giant, two-headed swamp thing. It slowly began to creep over to the trio.

"Keep away from me!" Smith yells.

"Always thinking about yourself, Smith!" Don says, as he held spear at ready. And then-

ZAAAAAP!

The creature was stunned, before falling over.

"Huh?" Don says, as he looks up to see a somewhat familiar face floating on a surfboard.

"Major West, I presume," the Silver Sailor Moon says. She then turns to Doctor Smith.

"You are going to be 'leashed' for a long time, Doctor."

"Fine, if I do not have to deal with this dreadful menace!" Smith says.

Some time later…

"…After John managed to escape for the creature, I haven't seen him since," Don says, as, as he felt his newly shorten hair and clean-shaven face.

"Did John tell you where he was going?" Maureen asks.

"He wanted to travel back to the space pod crash sight, and see if he could cobble together something to defeat the creature."

Don then places a hand on Maureen's hand.

"I'm sure he is out there…still."

"Well, since finding you alive, I know it."

"I'm glad that you are okay, Don," Judy says, as she places a hand on Don's shoulder.

"Thanks. After a year being in the wild, I'm glad to be back. So, what has been happening?"

Before Judy says anything-

"Alright, I want you to put those parts over there," Usagi says, as she directs Smith to move a wheel-barrel full of spare parts and equipment.

"Slave labor IS against the laws, madam agent!" Smith says.

"And after you do that, you're going to repair the space pod…with these parts, on my direction."

"Ha! We'll see about THAT!"

"Huh," Don says, as he folds his arms. "I think I'll like being back."

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Part 21**

A few days later…

"Okay," Usagi says, as she performed her "Tai Chi" movements. "Move exactly like I do, Penny."

"Like this?" Penny says, as she copied Usagi movements. After weeks of incessant nagging, Usagi decided to go ahead and begin Penny's training in "elemental bending" starting water bending. But before the actual bending lessons can begin, Penny was to learn the basics of Tai Chi (due to its similarity to water bending).

Usagi observes Penny's actions…

"Very good," Usagi says. "Keep this up, and we can begin the REAL training."

Penny nods her head. Even though she knows that it'll take a while before she knows the basics of Tai Chi, Penny knows that the effort will be worth it in the long run.

"You think I'll be any good at…water bending?" Penny asked.

"Well, after Ranma and I woke up your potential—with your mother's permission, that is—there is nothing you can't do-"

"Alright," Ranma says, as he finished bringing out his gear. He, Don and Will were to go on a survey excursion, especially in light of Don's long-term experience on Piplanus. Furthermore, the survey mission will allow the search for John Robinson to continue…

"Yo, Will!" Ranma says, as he sets his gear into the Chariot. "Move a leg, will ya?"

"Coming!" Will says, as he runs down the Jupiter-2's ramp with his own gear. Following close behind were Don, Judy, Maureen and Smith.

"Don, do you still have to go?" Judy asked.

"As much as I want to just sleep in all day, I won't rest until I find your father, Judy," says Don.

"I…appreciate that," Judy says with a smile.

"Will, now you should be careful out there," Maureen says, as she ruffled her son's hair.

"Aw, Mom!" Will says with mild annoyance. "And besides, we have the robot here."

Will turns towards the environmental control robot, B9. The machine was already strapped inside the Chariot.

"Right, robot?"

"Affirmative!" B9 replied.

"See?"

"I understand," Maureen says with a smile.

"Usagi," Ranma says, as he goes over to his wife. "You think you can handle things while we're gone?"

"I handle YOU all the time, so what do you think?" Usagi says with a smile.

"Cheeky."

Usagi goes over to hug and kiss her husband.

"Just stay out of trouble, okay?" Usagi asked.

"As long as you keep HIM out of trouble," Ranma says, as he looks directly Doctor Smith.

"Spare me your intimidation tactics, Major," Smith says. "You are the least of my worries."

Smith says this as he slowly turns his gaze towards Usagi.

"If you feel that way, then I have nothing to worry about," Ranma says.

A short while later, Ranma and company find themselves traveling through a narrow canyon.

"Ranma, how soon can we break for camp?" Will asked.

"Once we get through this canyon, we can," Ranma replied, as he continued his drive. He then glances in Don's direction.

"I want to thank you for your input on this survey mission," Ranma says. "Being occupied with keeping everything together back at the Jupiter-2 is a full-time job."

"Well, you and Usagi really did a bang-up job in keeping everyone safe, Ranma," Don says. "I don't think John or I could have done a better job."

"Maybe, but Will definitely helped."

"Thanks, Ranma," Will says.

Silence.

"And I want to thank you for not putting the moves on Judy," Don says. "Yes, I know we are not technically together, but still…"

"Don, I consider you a friend," Ranma says. "I only would have waited until I found your remains before I 'chat' Judy up."

"…"

"I'm KIDDING, of course-"

"WARNING! WARNING!" the robot yelled suddenly. "Incoming meteor shower!"

The ground was suddenly bombarded by a meteor shower.

"Don, if you have any suggestions, now is the best time to give one."

"I remember a large cave nearby," Don says. "Heading…50 meters NW."

"Don, will Mom and the others be safe?" Will asked fearfully.

"The ship's force field should hold," Don says, as he continues to track the meteor shower.

"Okay," Ranma says, as he steered the Chariot about. "Now hang on-!"

The next day, back at the Jupiter-2…

"Look at this mess," Judy says, as she inspects the area. All around, there were craters scattered about.

"Good thing the shields held," Maureen says.

"That was SOME meteor shower," Penny interjects. "Right, Usagi?"

Usagi stands up, after looking at one of the craters.

"I-"

"Why bothering to ask HER?" Smith says incredulously. "This was no meteor shower…this was a prelude to an invasion!"

Usagi turns towards Smith. She was about to say how dumb his statement was, but gives up that thought pretty quickly. Instead, she turns towards Maureen.

"We should hurry and return to the Jupiter-2."

"Oh?" Maureen replied. "Why is that?"

"Is Dr. Smith right?" Penny asked.

"No, Penny. Smith is hardly 'right', if ever."

"Humph!" Smith replied indignantly.

"Actually, I wanted to do a thorough inspection of any possible damage to the ship."

"A sensible argument, madam agent," Smith says.

"I know, Doctor Smith…since I MADE it."

"Well, let's get this over with," Maureen says, as she directed her daughters to follow Usagi.

A few minutes later, the party comes across an alien craft of some kind. It was spherical in shape, and it was a big as the space pod.

"See?" Smith says accusingly. "That meteor shower was indeed a prelude to some alien attack!"

"Doctor Smith, please," Maureen says forcefully. "I do not want you to have us 'excited' because of you."

"I am simply stating the obvious, madam."

"Doctor Smith, may I suggest something?" Usagi says with annoyance.

"And that is…?"

"Button it, will ya?"

"Humph! I don't see why I even bother…"

"I agree."

"Usagi, do you recognize this?" Penny asked. She was hoping that she would know, considering the fact that she has had extensive in space travel…

Usagi examines the craft…and frowns.

"What is it?" Judy asked. "Do you know what this craft is?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Usagi says. "I suggest we get back to the Jupiter-2…pronto."

"What is it?" Maureen says.

"I'll tell you when we get back," Usagi says, as she looks around the area. The valley floor had all manner of structures, which are necessary in order to initiate an ambush…

As soon as the Robinson party was gone, a woman with spiky, long hair emerges from behind the rocks. She deftly places some sort of glass-like instrument over her left eye, and activates the cordless device.

"Hmmm," the woman says to herself. "The others seem weak and useless, like their vessel, but goldilocks' power signature…is strange. Time to take a thorough reading…"

The woman reads the counter on the instrument…

TING!

"What?" the woman says with a shocked expression. "Her power…IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!"

The woman calms herself a bit.

"Serori, calm down," the woman says. Her name was "celery" in the Terran language of "English".

"When you took on this exploration assignment for King Vegeta, you did so in hopes to prove yourself worthy of conquering a world of your own. How powerful can ONE female be? I AM a Saiyan warrior, in spite of my perceived weakness as a female."

Serori clinched her fist into the air.

"I swear by the right hand of King Vegeta, and by the left hand of Lord Frieza, this planet will belong to the Saiyans…and my new enemy will be crushed!"

A little bit later…

"…So…these 'Saiyans' go out into the Universe to conquer planets?" Maureen says.

"Correct," Usagi says, as she sips her tea. "I forgot the possibility that some of them might be in this galaxy…"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Smith says with fear.

"As long as we lay low, the planet will be of no interest to our visitor."

"And if they are interested?"

"Most likely violence will occur."

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Judy asked.

"Lie, low, that's what. I'm not about attract more attention that necessary-"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Who could that be?" Penny asked.

"Who else!" Smith says.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Serori stands outside of the door of the Jupiter-2.

"I know you know I'm out here!" Serori yells. "I want the blond female!"

Silence.

"If you don't come out, I'm going to blast you into another dimension!"

WRRRRRR…

Judy peeks her head outside.

"Y-yes?"

Serori frowns. She activates her universal translator on her armor. After all, it's the least she could do…before she conquers her prey.

"YOU are not the one I seek, weakling! I want the other blond!"

"Oh, okay," says Judy. "I'll be right back…"

CHOOM!

"Curse these infernal creatures," Serori says. "Wasting my time like that-"

WRRRRRRR…

Serori steps back a bit, upon seeing the other blond.

"You…"

"Yes, you wanted to see me?" Usagi asked…in fluent Saiyanese.

"You know my tongue."

"I know your people quite well, Saiyan," Usagi says in reply. After having the future Prince Vegeta for family, learning Saiyanese was a must. After all, she wanted to know what Vegeta was saying to her, whenever he used curse words during their numerous training sessions…

"Then you know why I am here," Serori says. "I want to challenge you for control over this planet."

"Um, look, no one is in control of this planet," Usagi says. "In fact, it's a hellhole."

"Fine, but I want to challenge you ANYWAY."

"I'm just an explorer…and a scientist."

"And yet you have power. I want to test my might on that."

"I see. Okay. Normally, I would just hide my power, but for you…I will accept your challenge."

"Good. Name the time and place."

"Tomorrow morning…in the desert valley."

"I'll be there," Serori says. "And if YOU are not…I will raze this planet to ash."

And with that, Serori takes to the skies.

"Huh, that went well," Usagi says, as her companions came into view.

"It looks like we're safe for now," Judy says.

"So, what's the verdict?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, I got a challenge tomorrow…most likely a fight to the death, for the fate of this planet."

"Oh, we're doomed!" Smith laments.

"Gee, thanks for the feint praise, Doctor."

"So, what are you going to do?" Penny asked.

"Prepare. I mean, what else can we do?"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I tweaked the original episode to spice things up. C&C are welcomed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 22**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"We seem to be making progress on setting up those relay stations, Ranma," William says, as he sat back in his seat.

"That's the good news, Will," Ranma says.

"The best part is that with the relays set up, we'll have a better early warning system," Don says, as he continues to write in his technical journal. "You know, I used to hate doing stuff like this, but now…I don't mind."

"Well, being in the wild certainly has…changed you, Don," William says.

"I suppose so," Don says. "The things I saw before you, Smith and Usagi rescued me…"

"Certainly, you have a story to tell."

"Speaking of story, maybe we should let the others know what we're up to?" Ranma says.

"The circuits have yet to be fully integrated," Don says. "It'll be another day before we get full connectivity."

"Humph. And there is no way to get a clear signal until we're out of this valley."

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Will says.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ranma says as he breathes a sigh of relief. "But with Smith around, you always have to worry about unusual things occurring."

"Like what?" Don asked.

"Trouble."

Meanwhile…

"You cannot consider accepting the challenge of that alien," Smith says.

"Oh?" Usagi asked, as she sat drinking tea.

"Because I could be next, of course."

"Of course. We wouldn't want THAT, now…would we?"

"How will you prepare for your…confrontation?" Maureen says.

"Well, you know those times Ranma and I disappear for a few hours every other day?"

"You mean, those times when you two are intimate?" Judy asked, which elicits a giggle from Penny.

"No, that's every day. No, every other day, Ranma and I train together in the southern part of the Hidden Valley. So I am more than ready for Miss Serori."

"You think your brand of pugilism will save us?" Smith says accusingly.

"I'm not sure, but I', hoping that something happens to prevent escalation."

"And if you are defeated?"

"We'll get to that bridge when we do. In the mean time, I'm having my tea."

"I'm not going to wait for death. I'll do something about. Humph!"

And with that, Smith stalks off.

Penny turns towards Usagi.

"Do you think you can defeat this Serori person?" Penny asked.

"Don't know," Usagi says. "Since I've never met this person before, I don't know her fighting style."

"Well, for what it's worth, I believe in you."

Usagi smiles.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence," Usagi says.

Meanwhile, Smith manages to sneak out of the Jupiter-2, with the intention of trying to find the alien that had challenged his "jailer".

"If 'madam agent' refuses to take the situation seriously, then I will!" Smith yells.

As Smith searches for Serori, he hears thunderous sounds further ahead, up the path.

"Hiiiiii-HA!" yells a female voice.

THOOM!

The ground shook, as Smith steadies himself.

"What was that-?"

"What are YOU doing here?" yells Serori, as she floats a few feet above the ground.

"I…I wanted to lend my services to you, madam."

Serori arches her left eyebrow.

"You see, I know a few things about madam agent. And I can help you…if you let me."

"You are offering to help me defeat the dumb blond one, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

With that, Serori raises her left palm towards Smith, as it begins to glow.

"W-wha-?" Snmith says, as he steps back in fright.

"By even suggesting that I should cheat, your demise is sealed."

"No!" Smith says. "Stay back-!"

FWOOM!

As an energy sphere leaves Serori's hands, the world seems to slow down.

"NO-!"

ZIP!

Usagi suddenly appears in front of Smith, and swats the sphere away.

THOOM!

A small mushroom rises.

"Smith, return to the ship," Usagi says with firmness.

"But…but-"

"MOVE!"

"Of course," Smith says, as he runs away. Once he was gone, Usagi refocuses his thoughts on Serori.

"What's going on?"

"Your 'friend' tried to bribe me…to fight dirty."

"Ah, I see. Well, I apologize for my friend's behavior. He can be a bit of a self-centered idiot."

"Understandable. However, since you are here…WE FIGHT RIGHT NOW! HA!"

Serori throws a solid punch to into Usagi's jaw. She rolls with blow by tilting her head back.

"Hee," Serori says with a smirk.

However, Usagi merely turns her back towards her opponent.

"If that's the best you can do, this fight is over before it can even get started."

"Wha-?"

Before Serori can blink, Usagi delivers a one-two combination (stomach first, then an upper-cut punch to the jaw).

BAM!

"Oof!"

SOK!

"Argh-!"

With Serori in the air, Usagi leaps into the air, get higher than Serori…and then slams her right fist into her opponent.

BAM!

Serori careens into the ground.

THOOM!

Usagi floats towards the ground, as Serori crawls out of the recently made crater.

"Such…power…"

"Serori, do you wish to concede?" Usagi says.

"No!" Serori yells, as she stands. "I am a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta Prime! I will not stop, until I give the last of my breath!"

With that, Serori pulls out a device that was strangely familiar to the Moon Princess.

"With this, my power will increase!" the female Saiyan proclaims, as she holds the device high into the air, and-

POOM!

Some sort of energy sphere is launched into the air.

POP!

'Oh, great,' Usagi thought to herself. 'Artificial moon…'

"While we are powerful warriors in our own right, we have a transformation that increases out power," Serori says, as she begins to increase her mass. "Under the light of the full moon, we have a form called 'oozaru'…the Great Ape. AND YOU HAVE THE PRIVILEGE OF FACING ITS WRATH! RRRRAAAAARWWWRRLLLL-!"

Serori changes, as she becomes a giant…ape, with Saiyanjin armor.

Usagi mulled over her thoughts for a moment. She recalled Vegeta mentioning that Bardock, Goku's biological father, had developed the technique to create artificial moonlight without the need for a technological apparatus, which is why she didn't consider Serori to have access to her ape form…

"NOW, YOU WILL BE HUMILIATED!" Serori roared, as she slams her fist into ground…with Usagi underneath.

"This is going to hurt-" Usagi began to say, before-

THOOM!

"HEH!" Serori says, as she continues to pound on the spot where Usagi was. She then leaped back, opened her mouth, and-

FWOOM!

A powerful blast destroys the immediate area.

"I DID IT!" Serori roars. "I DID IT-!"

RUUUUUUMMMMMMBLE-!"

Serori fell, as the ground shook. And then-

CRACK!

An area the size of a football field is lifted off from the surface. Underneath, Usagi pushes off from the surface, and begins to make her ascent.

"HUH?" Serori says, as she was about to get off the landmass. However, she immediately began to sink into the landmass, and positioned in such as way as to prevent leverage…thanks to earth bending.

"ARGH-!"

Serori was starting to loose consciousness, as Usagi pushes the landmass out into space.

'That should calm her down,' Usagi thought to herself. She tempted to use 'Destructo Disk' energy attack to remove Serori's tail, and thus return her to her normal state, but Usagi feared that revealing such an attack would alter the timeline somehow. This reasoning was also used to help Usagi to not use her "Super-Saiyan" form as well…

"NoOoooo…"

And that was that.

Serori reverted to normal, and Usagi made sure that her opponent did suffocate in hard vacuum.

A short time later…

Serori woke up in some room. She immediately sat up, only to realize that she was underneath some bed covers…nude.

"What-?"

"Good morning," Usagi says, as she brought in some food.

Serori covered herself quickly.

"Where am I?" Serori asked suspiciously.

"You're on the Jupiter-2," Usagi says, as she set the tray down. "You were pretty banged up, Serori."

"…"

"So, you can stay here until you're well enough to leave."

"Why didn't you kill me?" Serori says. "Am I that pathetic to you to NOT warrant a worthy death?"

"Serori, as I've stated before, I'm not interested in fighting. Sparring…that's something much more palatable."

"But…you don't look like a warrior. And yet…you defeated me."

"Well, that's because of my husband Ranma."

"This…Ranma. Is he a warrior?"

"Heh, that's like asking if space is a vacuum."

"So I take it that this Ranma is a great warrior."

"Let me put it this way: he's a better fighter than ME."

"…"

"Oh, well. Get some rest."

And with that, Usagi leaves the room.

"Hmmm," Serori mused, as a place begins to formulate in her head…

Later that same day…

"Hey, they're home!" Penny yells, as she runs back into Jupiter-2.

"Oh, thank goodness," Maureen says, as she and the others exit the ship.

"Mom!" Will says, as he, Don and Ranma hops out of the Chariot.

"Hey, Don," Judy says.

"Hey," Don says, as he hugs Judy.

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi says, as she takes Ranma's bag.

"Hey," Ranma says. "So, what's been going on since we were gone?"

Before Usagi could answer-

"YOU there," says a female voice.

All eyes turns towards an attractive female, with wild, long hair. She was dressed in a standard Jupiter-2 outfit, female cut.

"Um, you're talking to me?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you Ranma Saotome?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

The female marches up to Ranma, and-

"Ow!" Ranma says, as the woman nipped him on the neck.

"Serori-?" Usagi asked with suspicion.

"I've chosen you to be my mate, Ranma Saotome."

Everyone was speechless.

"…"

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Care to explain this?"

"Well…um…"

"Oh, this I got to hear," Don says with a smirk.

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 23**

**

* * *

**A few days later…

Ranma yawned, as his alarm clock buzzed.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ-!

CLICK!

Ranma removed his hand from the buzzer, as he begins to roll over in his bed.

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma says, as he shakes his bedmate gently. "Time to get up for some raw ore extraction."

Serori pushes her head up to meet Ranma's.

"Of course…darling."

It was at that time that Usagi, who had just taken a shower, returns to her shared room.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" Usagi yells, as she drops her toiletries.

Serori turns to face Usagi…her rival.

"Getting to know my mate, of course."

"I'm NOT your mate, lady!"

"Serori, I don't mind you wanting to stay here. Heck, I don't even mind you wanting to pursue Ranma."

"And I DO mind, you know!" Ranma says.

"But until Ranma accepts your advances, stay out of my bed."

"Humph!" says the Saiyan warrior, as she removes herself from Ranma and Usagi's bed…while being nude. "My new mate WILL accept my presence…count on it!"

Once Serori leaves, Ranma turns towards his wife.

"Can you believe that woman?" Ranma says.

"Yes, because everyone LOVES Ranma," Usagi says with a giggle.

"Oh, thanks a lot for the support, Usagi," Ranma says. "You and I both know that Saiyan women are harder to get rid of than herpes."

"Ranma, WE don't get herpes."

"Feh," Ranma scoffs. "With the amount of social interaction we have accumulated, I'm surprise."

"And besides…Bra was nice to you," Usagi says, as she sits on the bed.

"Yeah, she was," says Ranma with a sigh. "And Vegeta wasn't too keen about our relationship."

"I believe the correct phrase is 'tried to kill you', Ranma."

"Um, Vegeta does that regardless."

"Oh, right. But, hey, once a Saiyan female bites you on the neck, you're hers forever."

"I know."

Ranma clasped Usagi's free hand.

"So, does that mean you're part Saiyan, since we've been together for a long time?"

"Of course I am," Usagi says. "Remember that so-called 'Booster Shot' fiasco?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't been using your 'Super-Saiyan' form."

"Don't need to. Right now, at my base level, I am as powerful as a Super-Saiyan. But thanks to our training sessions together, I don't have to struggle to achieve those other forms, but why bother to do so now?"

"Well…practice, maybe?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

'Interesting,' Serori thinks to herself, as she continues to overhear her mate and his mate's conversation from within her quarters. Although she has been honest about wanting to mate with her rival's husband, Serori was also interested in knowing how to defeat her rival. Planting the bug in their room could be useful in that regard…

'My rival is familiar with our legends concerning the 'Super-Saiyan. This bears further scrutiny…'

A few hours later, Ranma and Don were extracting radioactive ore for processing. Upon further reflection, the usage of dilithium as a fuel source was the equivalent of putting nitroglycerine into a car's engine. Thus, the dilithium's value would be used as an energy focus, thereby allowing for greater engine output. Instead, process radioactive ore, like uranium, would allow for the creation of the byproduct neutronium. Still, a lot of raw ore would be needed, thus more mining and drilling was needed.

Ranma knelt down a bit while wearing wielding goggles, as the energy drill burrowed deeper into the planet's upper crust.

"According to these readings, we should hit 'the mother lode'," Don says, as he read his Tricorder.

"Well, thanks to your information, we might be able to produce enough fuel from this area."

"If coming up here to get fuel from this ghastly planet will help, then it will be worth it after all," Doctor Smith says, as he sits his morning coffee.

"Ever since you've been up here, you don't nothing," Don says.

"On contrary, it was MY confirmations to YOU suspicions that help, Major West. After all, who besides Professor Robinson is aware of the environment like I am?"

"He got you there, Don," Ranma says jokingly.

"Humph," Don says. "I'm going to go back to the Jupiter-2 to get more equipment."

"Oh, Don, ask Maureen to get some lunch ready," Ranma says. "If your readings are correct, we'll be here all day extracting ore."

"Right."

And with that, Don heads back towards the Jupiter-2.

"It'll be wonderful to leave this place, my dear Major."

"Well," Ranma says, as he turns off the drill, to check the processing operations. "It'll take a lot of ore to get enough neutronium to leave this planet."

"And I am sure that you will be able to pull it off-"

And then, Smith notices a vine that was circling one of Ranma's ankles. And then-

YOINK!

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as he begins to be pulled into some sort of quicksand.

In fear, Smith begins to backs off.

Ranma looks up.

"Smith!" Ranma yells. "I need a hand!"

"Help!" Smith yells. "HELP!"

"Smith!"

"I…I can't-!"

With that, Smith runs back to the Jupiter-2.

Ranma rolls his eyes, as he begins to go under…

Meanwhile, Smith runs into the campsite of the Jupiter-2 while yelling.

"Help!" Smith yells. "HELP!"

All eyes turn on Smith.

"Doctor Smith, what's going on?" Maureen says, as she, Judy and Penny were finishing making lunch.

"It's Major Saotome-!" Smith says, as he breathes heavily.

Serori, who was trying to be useful, thus proving herself to be a worthy mate, looks up from her work.

Usagi and Don, who were preparing to haul more equipment to the drilling site, both turn to look at Smith.

"What happened to Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Some horrible monstrosity got the Major-!"

PLUNK!

"Really, now," Ranma says, as he deposits what was left of some carnivorous plant on the ground in the yard. He then dusts himself off.

"You expect a plant to get rid of me?"

"Humph!" Serori says with a smile, as she resumes her menial task.

"It's good to see that you are well, Major Saotome," Smith says nervously.

"Save it," Ranma says.

"Is it safe to go back to the drill site?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah," Ranma says.

"Good, because I have a good feeling about that vein we're tapping," Don says.

"I'll go examine this…thing," Usagi says, as she picks up the remains.

"Why would you need to do that, Usagi?" Penny asked.

"There could be medical cures and other possible by products that we can harvest," Usagi says, as she drags the plant remains into the Jupiter-2 for analysis.

Ranma then turns towards Smith.

"Smith, you and I have to have a LONG chat…"

Hours later…

"It's no fair that I have to go out here alone," Smith says, as he and B9 trek through the brush. Annoyed, Ranma sent Smith to look for alternative radioactive ore sites.

"I shouldn't be punished for having a human reaction!"

"A singularly unique reaction," B9 says.

"What?" Smith says, as he turns to face the environmental robot. "Are you saying that I am a coward?"

"If shoe fits."

"Humph. I bet you were recently programmed by Major Saotome, if you can speak to me thusly…"

Smith passes through a large bed of giant sunflowers…

"I have to rest," Smith says, as he sits down unto a rock. "Why don't you go ahead and scan the area."

"Affirmative!" says B9, as it rolls on ahead.

"The tin-plated 'boob' is lucky to be inhuman," Smith says, as he takes a sip of his water from his canteen. "Oh, well…such is the life for me…"

As Smith contemplates his lot in life, one of the plants suddenly swallows the nefarious doctor whole.

"Ah-!"

Ten minutes later, B9 returns to Smith's last location.

"There you are, my tin-plated boob," Smith says. "Where were you?"

"Scanning for samples, Doctor Smith," the robot replied.

"And have you found new ore deposits?"

"Negative."

"Oh. Well, it has been a long day. Let us return to the Jupiter-2 for safety."

"Affirmative."

As B9 moves ahead, "Smith" detaches the vine from the back of his head. He turns to where the real Doctor Smith was cocooned.

"Your companions will be replaced, as you have been, 'meat'," Smith says, as he turns towards the direction of the ship.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: This "episode" will be in homage to the "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". See you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alright, Penny…show me what you learned," Usagi says, as she sat down with Serori, who wanted to know about Usagi's teaching methods.

"Um, okay," says Penny, as she gets into a ready stance. She then closes her eyes.

"What's the point of this?" Serori asked.

Usagi turns to look at Ranma's so-called "mate".

"The point of this is to develop a connection with one's surroundings," Usagi says.

"The only thing I wanted 'connected' is my fist to the enemy's FACE."

"Like I did some time ago?"

"Humph! You were lucky THAT time-"

"Okay, I think I got it," Penny says, as she twirled around in a traditional Tai Chi "kata". "I feel moisture in my hands."

"That could be sweat, you know," Serori says with a scoff.

"Ignore her," Usagi says.

"Okay…"

Usagi had changed her mind about not showing her how to "water bend" until AFTER has learned the basic techniques of Tai Chi. However, considering Serori's presence, she may not have the opportunity to actually teach Penny anything significant. Thus, there was an imperative for Usagi to speed up the youngest Robinson female's training.

At any rate, Penny spins around, drawing moisture from the air…and whips it around before releasing it. Unfortunately, Penny was slightly off in her intended vector.

SPLASH!

"Oh!" Penny says, as she sees water dripping down Serori's face. "I'm sorry."

Serori parted her hair from her face.

"Be glad that I don't harm children, little girl," Serori seethed.

"Um…"

"Oh, be quiet," Usagi says, as she created a concentrated burst of warm air, essentially removing the excess water from Serori's person.

FWOOM!

Now, Serori looked like she had "the frizzies", causing Penny to laugh.

"What are you laughing at now?" Serori demanded.

"Um, nothing," Penny says with a snicker.

"Penny, that'll be all for the day," Usagi says in a hurry. "Just go home and 'study' or something."

"Okay," Penny says, as she muffles another giggle, as she walks away.

Growling, Serori turns to Usagi.

"You should teach the girl to respect her betters," Serori says.

"Serori, if you don't like my teaching style, you don't have to be HERE," Usagi replied.

"The only reason that I am here is because my mate is working. That, or do domestic chores. Ugh."

"Serori, Ranma is NOT your mate. I'm his mate. And if he does happen to sleep with you, your existence will be that of a concubine. Got it?"

"Humph! Will see about that."

Meanwhile, Don, Ranma and Will were finishing packaging the last available of the neutronium, after refining the last of the radioactive ore at the site, when the fake Doctor Smith enters the scene.

"Hey, Dr. Smith is back," says Will, after noticing the fake Smith's arrival.

"Huh," Don says, as he looks up. "Too bad."

"Doctor, what's the status on more possible ore sites?" Ranma asked.

"I'm afraid that my skills at prospecting for radioactive ore has been, shall we say, less than fruitful?" Smith says demurely.

"Figured you'd be wasting time," Don says with a smirk.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he deactivates the processing pump. "We seem have quite a haul from this vein of uranmium."

"Do we have enough to get off this planet, Ranma?" Will asked.

"I'm sure we do, but it's always good to have extra," Ranma says.

"But before we even consider leaving this place, we still have to find Dr. Robinson," Don says.

"Oh, yeah, Dad," William says.

"Well, if that is all, I shall return to the Jupiter-2 for a proper nap," Smith says. "Good day."

And with that, the fake Dr. Smith turns to leave the area.

"How do you like THAT?" Don says, as he gathers canisters filled with neutronium. "Useless, as always."

"Well, at least we know where the Doctor went," Ranma chuckled.

Soon, the fake Dr. Smith arrived home, just in time to see Judy tending to the family garden.

"Miss Judy, my dear," the fake Smith says sweetly.

Judy turns to face the fake Smith.

"Dr. Smith, you're back."

"Indeed. I have contributed to our party's welfare, albeit unsuccessfully."

"What were you looking for?"

"Uranium, my dear. Major Saotome had assigned me the task of seeking out new veins. But, as I mentioned before, I was a tad successful."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, my dear, I did find something…else."

"And what is that?"

"Plants, my dear."

"What type of plants?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps…you can help me retrieve some samples for study?"

"Isn't this something Usagi would be better suited?"

"Now, come, come my dear. If I have to rely upon madam agent's considerable expertise, everyone would think that I cannot be, well, self-sufficient."

"I see. So you want prove yourself?"

"Yes."

"Um, okay. I'll let Mother know that I'll be gone-"

"My dear, is that REALLY necessary? You are an adult. And, you are with me."

"I'm not sure…"

"We can be in constant contact with our walkie-talkies."

Judy mulls over the fake Dr. Smith's words…

"Well, my dear?"

"Will it take long?"

"Thirty minutes is all is needed for your trip to come to fruition. At the very least, you'll know where it is…"

"Huh. Okay. I can use a walk."

"Excellent, my dear. If we hurry, we can be back before you know it."

"Alright. Let me put my garden tools away."

As Judy turns to put away her garden tools, a sinister look forms on the fake Smith's face. Unfortunately, due to the real Dr. Smith's particular "moral compass", no one would know the difference…

"Okay, I'm ready," says Judy, as she slings her exploration pack on her shoulders.

"Good," the fake Smith says. He wanted to "turn" Judy first, since she was the medical officer aboard the Jupiter-2. Once she was taken care of, he'll have the cover he needs when the rest of the crew are "turned" as well…

A few days later…

"…Judy, there's got to be something wrong with Will," Maureen says urgently. "I don't know what it is, but something is not right."

The fake Judy turns to face Maureen, as she sits in the medical bay.

"Mother, I checked everything. I even performed a blood sample, just in case Will picked up a virus, and I have negative results. Maybe he's just in a funk."

Maureen turns to see her son Will simply starring outside while sitting quietly.

"Well, if that's the case, he isn't the only one acting peculiar."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday, Penny told me that she no longer cared about taking martial arts lessons from Usagi."

"How is that acting peculiar?"

"Judy, you know how obsessive she gets until she accomplishes her goals."

"Perhaps she is growing up?"

"And Don…he decided that it was more important to fix the ship, than it was find your father."

"I'll talk to him about that," Judy says. "But I am sure that he feels that our safety should be considered first, just like Dad would."

"I don't know…"

"Mother, I'll talk to him anyway."

"You will?"

"Of course. We only have each other."

"I appreciate that, Judy-"

"I overheard my name," Don says, as he wipes his hand of grease with a special cloth while walking over to the Robinson women. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing-"

"Mother is concerned about Dad's welfare," Judy says.

"That's it?" Don replied.

"I know that you wanted to look after us, but I was hoping that you will devote some time to look for John."

"Well, okay," Don says. "I'll adjust my work schedule to look for him."

"I would really appreciate that, Don."

And with that, Maureen goes over to her son.

"Will, you want to help me set up the dishes with Penny?"

The fake William turns to look at his mother.

"Of course," Will says, before following Maureen to the kitchen area.

A minute later, the fake Smith enters the medical bay.

"It appears that Mrs. Robinson's turn to be 'turned' is next," Smith says. He then turns to Judy.

"Judy, how are the tests coming along?"

"I'm afraid that my knowledge of animal biology is quite limited," Judy says. "Usagi's cells are too complex to be replicated easily."

"And the others?"

"Both Ranma and Sesori's genetic structure have a built-in resistance to being 'turned'. I will need more time to develop an immune suppressor that will allow more of us to freely roam this world…and beyond."

"To think our evolution can continue beyond this planet," the fake Don says.

"Earth will be able to provide plenty of 'meat' for our purposes," Smith says.

"We need to take care of Maureen, before she alerts the others of her concern," Judy says. "Especially the one called 'Ranma'."

"Already taken care of," Smith says. "She was next on the proverbial list, as it were. And when William returns, Maureen Robinson will no longer be a problem."

"And the others?"

"Reprogramming the environmental control robot to get 'lost' will help distract the others long enough to turn Maureen Robinson."

Pause.

"And by the time the dear Major return with his entourage, it will be far, far too late to stop us."

Meanwhile…

"I bet Smith caused B9 to act up," Ranma says, as he sits in the back of Chariot while re-initializing the robot's primary memory core.

"Why do you say that, Ranma?" Usagi asked, as she drives the Chariot.

"Programming is like a fingerprint, particularly when trying to sabotage computer systems. And trust me: I know Smith's 'prints' like the back of my hand."

"Then Smith should be punished for wasting our time," Serori says in a huff.

"You didn't have to come with us, Serori," Usagi says.

"I do…if I want to successfully mate with Ranma."

"Would you stop saying that?" Ranma complained. "I don't even know you…still."

"Mating doesn't require knowing one's NAME…just the act," Serori says. "I bit you, so you are MINE. Why, I bet you can feel the effects of my pheromones."

"Yeah, but guess who helps me put a cap of it?"

"Oh, oh!" Usagi says cheerfully and knowingly, as she raises her hand mockingly. "I know!"

"Yes, and I know as well…every time you and my mate go off to some secluded glen to 'workout'."

"Oh yeah? Well, WE know that you know what we do, and we also know that you like to watch."

Serori growls, as she blushes furiously.

"Say, could you two pipe it down?" Ranma says. "I think I got this robot working-"

CHOOM!

"Warning-warning!" B9 yells, as he flays about.

"Whoa, robot, what's up?"

"Possible infection of members of Jupiter-2 mission at work!" B9 says. "Plant-based organism has assumed human guise."

"As what?"

"Doctor Zachary Smith."

"Good lord," Usagi says.

"What is the matter?" Serori says. "And why should I care?"

"There was an incident on our homeworld that allowed a plant to assume human form," Usagi began. "Over a million people had been infected before they were…mulched."

"It happened three times that something like this happened before, and it was only by dumb luck that Earth did not become infested…"

Usagi recalled her time as a member of Task Force X in the 1950s, when she and her team had to hunt so-called "Pod People", plant-based organisms that adapted to "meat". Popularly known as "Body Snatchers", theses creatures were systematically hunted down and eliminated. Every twenty years since then, a new outbreak of these plant spores would occur, which warranted a proper response: elimination.

"…And never would think that a similar plant species would be present," Usagi says. "Then again, this planet is just weird enough to host such things."

"Whatever the case, we better hurry back," Ranma says. He then turns to the robot.

"Robot, do you know where the fake Dr. Smith comes from?"

"There is a mass of plants of similar nature that exists five miles from the last drilling site for uranium," B9 replied.

"Of course," Ranma says. "I know where that area is. Usagi-"

"I'm on it," Usagi says, as she changes vectors.

Serori said nothing, as she wondered how this situation would benefit her…

A short while later…

"Please, don't!" Maureen says, while the fake Smith and the fake Don are holding her, while the rest of the fake family is walking along. They had brought her to the place where the originals were being kept.

"Do not worry, my dear," Smith says. "Soon, you will be 'turned'."

"No-!!"

"SMITH!" yells a voice.

All eyes turn towards Ranma, Usagi and Serori.

"Ah, you are here to witness a rebirth."

The three see the prone forms of the original members of the Jupiter-2. Vines were firmly attached to them.

"Usagi-" Ranma began.

"Right," says Usagi, as she goes over to one holding Penny. She quickly checks the girl out…

"Well?"

"From looking at Penny, they appear to be fine."

"Of course they are," Smith says. "Once the crew of the Jupiter-2 have been replaced, the originals will be taken care of."

Ranma looks at the situation.

"Whoever, whatever you are…I can't let you do that."

"Oh, but you do not have a choice in the matter."

"Oh, yes, we DO," Usagi says, as she stands up. "I'm sorry for what I am about to do, but you all brought this on yourselves."

Usagi began twirling her right hand…

The Pod People began to fidget noticeably, as they began to take on a brownish quality.

"What are you-?"

"Plants need moisture. I'm removing it."

"No…NO-!"

As the Pod People screamed, Usagi extracted water from them and from the surrounding plants. When it was over, there was nothing more than crispy husks lying about.

"Impressive," Serori says. "You may not be such a weakling after all."

Usagi turns towards Serori.

"Oh, shut up."

"Uhhhh," says the real William Robinson, as he and the others began to stir.

"Will!" Maureen says, as she goes over to her son's side.

"He should be okay, but we need to get everyone back to the Jupiter-2 immediately for treatment," Ranma says.

"What about this one?" Serori asked, as she pointed towards Dr. Smith, who was also stirring.

"Him, too."

"But why? He was the cause of all this."

"Because I need him," Usagi interjects, as she treats a dehydrated Penny. "So, please help, or get out of the way."

"Humph," Serori says, as she tends to Smith's needs.

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 25**

**

* * *

**A few days later…

"What are you working on, rival?" Serori says, as she observes Usagi work in botany, while in the lab. She was constantly observing her rival's actions, in hope of finding a weakness to exploit.

"I've been examining those 'pod people' plants for any properties we can use," Usagi says, as she looks down through an electronic microscope, while jotting notes.

"And…?"

"Well, I did discover some interesting things, besides developing an immune system to prevent the take-over process from happening again," Usagi says, as she looks up.

"And…?"

Usagi picks up a petridish full of seeds.

"Apparently, there is a secondary ability that I wasn't aware of."

"Explain," Serori says, as she leans on a counter.

"Priplanus has the weird ability to create mutants. If you, myself and I didn't have a highly resistant immune system, and if the Robinson(s) and company were already vaccinated, we would have developed mutations already."

"Interesting."

"But going back to these plants, they can produce a variety of sub-species, including forming 'plant people"."

"Really…"

"Really."

Usagi holds up a bag of weird looking seeds.

"Imagine creating an entire workforce in areas that need development. And best of all, they have shorter life spans, and only reproduce when certain conditions are met."

"That is interesting…"

"It certainly is," Usagi says, as she sits the bag down. "Of course, in the wrong hands, they can be trouble. But I don't see THAT as a problem."

"Huh."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Usagi says, as she gets up. "I'm going to fix me a snack. You want anything?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Suit yourself," Usagi says, before leaving for the galley.

Once Usagi was gone, Serori picks up the bag of seeds.

"Imagine that…a workforce of 'plant men'," Serori says to herself. "Or, better yet, an ARMY of plant men in the service of the Saiyans…"

With this in mind, Serori pulls out a small vial tube from the cupboard, and takes a few of the seeds from the bag.

"There," Serori says, before she seals the vial tube, pockets it, and places the bag back where it was. "With some modifications to this strain, with the help of Saiyan science, King Vegeta and Lord Frieza will have their very own…Saibamen."

Meanwhile…

"I do not see the need to search for more ore at this time," Dr. Smith complains. "We have enough to get off this infernal planet, do we not?"

Smith, Will, Penny, the environmental robot "B9" and Debbie the Gloop were searching rock samples.

"Ranma wants to make sure that we actually find more radioactive ore, instead of finding dangerous plants," Will says.

"I wished that Usagi didn't destroy those plants," Penny says, as she carried the space monkey in her arms. "I could use a friend."

"Penny, those 'pod people' tried to take over our bodies," Will says. "And as Usagi had said, they were no better than parasites."

"Well, I'm sure something could be done-"

"Look, children!" Smith says, as he points to an abandoned machine it appeared as if plants had grown over it rather quickly.

"That's the trans-matter unit the Taurons asked us not to mess with," Will says.

"Yes, yes, but what's on it that matters."

"Hey, that's an egg," Penny says.

"Indeed. A possibly scrumptious confection that I can consume."

Smith fidgets for a moment.

"Could you, er, retrieve that egg for me, my dear William? It's a bit high."

Shrugging his shoulders, Will climbs aboard the matter-transfer machine to retrieve the egg. However, unknown to all, William accidentally begins the countdown activation sequence…

"Will, could you hurry?" Penny asked nervously. "We shouldn't be here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Will says, before-

ZAAAAAAARK!

A teleportation beam hits everyone within the immediate area.

"What's going on?" Penny says, as she tries to leave the beam, but had realized that she couldn't.

"I…I must have tripped something," Will says.

"We're doomed!" Smith cries out. He then turns to the robot.

"Well, why don't you do something, you tin-plated boob?"

"Interference of procedures could have unknown consequences," B9 replies.

"Just do something! Anything!"

"Affirmative," B9 says, as the environmental control robot zapped the trans-matter machine, in an effort to short-circuit it.

BRAAAAAAAAAK!

The machine sputters and sparks, and then-

FWOOSH!

Everyone was gone.

Meanwhile, some time in the future…

"_Station's Log, Stardate: 66513.85. With the impending return of the USS Enterprise-E to Station 'Deep Space Nine', everyone on board is anxious to see her newest commander: Captain Usagi Tsukino-Saotome. Having completed it's first tour, and after it's extended mission into the Uncharted Territories, Starfleet is looking forward to the research and information that has been gathered from that region of space. Unfortunately, not everyone is looking forward to the Enterprise-E's arrival, namely Dr. Amanda Rogers-Saotome (Chief Medical Officer) and Captain Pert (commander officer of the USS Valiant), both of whom are married to Captain Tsukino's husband Admiral Ranma Saotome. Counselor Ezri Daz is not looking forward to Captain Tsukino's arrival either, but for an entirely different reason. Strangely, Princess Sasami of Jurai and Lady B'Etor of Q'onos do not mind Captain Tsukino's return, as does Federation Ambassador Lady Luxanna of Betazed._

_On a personal note, I do not mind the return of Captain Tsukino, since it will allow me SOME time to myself. After learning of my daughter Samus Aran's return, I made it an effort to have some sort of relationship with her father, Admiral Saotome. Although I never expected to be a part of his 'harem', I found myself…strangely supportive of this arrangement. Odd. But, I digress…_

"Captain, I'm detecting a spike in neutrino emissions," says operations chief Commander Reginald Barclay, as he goes over his readings in operations. "The wormhole is definitely opening up."

"I'm on my way," came the reply over the public address system.

"I wonder what the Enterprise-E found, Wesley," Barclay says, as he turns to the station's chief science officer.

"Well, knowing the captain, she probably found a way to prolong the effects of alcohol without the side-effects," Wesley says.

The two share a laugh.

"Don't you two have better things to do that joke at the expense of a decorated Starfleet officer?" Captain Kira Nerys (the Bajoran Starfleet station commander), as she exits her office.

"S-ssorry, ma'am," Barclay says nervously, as he resumes his work.

"Me, too," Wesley replied.

"Good," Nerys says. "We have decorum to watch out for."

Pause.

"But that was a funny," Kira says with a smile.

They all share a good nature laugh.

"Ma'am, I getting an unusual reading," says Wesley. "I'm detecting an energy beam."

"From the wormhole?" Kira asked.

"No, from a different galaxy."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Checking…no, it's a trans-matter beam."

"That would have the same properties as a transporter beam," Barclay says.

"Can you capture it?"

"I can."

"Good. Direct it to Holding Cell Alpha."

"Yes, ma'am…"  
A few minutes late, Kira arrives. Security Chief Kiimi (in her human guise, so that her wings wouldn't get into the way), turn to face the Bajoran commander.

"We're ready to receive the 'package'," Kiimi says. "And the security screens are in place."

"Good," Kira says. "And just in time, too, since the Enterprise-E is about to dock. Proceed."

Kiimi taps a few buttons on a control panel, and-

ZAARK!

"Interesting," Kira says, as he sees a girl, a boy, an older male, a robot and a simian of some kind…

"Help!" says Smith, as he yells. "HEEEELP!"

"Doctor Smith, you have to be calm," Penny says, as she clutched the monkey in her arms.

"BLOOP!" Debbie says.

Will looks around the room. He could see two women standing before him and his party, one of which had a crinkled nose. Will then turn to the robot.

"Robot, where are we?" Will asked.

"Unknown," B9 says.

'Well, I better introduce myself, as well as ascertain the situation,' Kira thought to herself…

**Tbc. **


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! - DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma says, as he walks into the galley.

Usagi looks up from munching on her popcorn.

"Hmmm?"

"Usagi, do you have a…sense of déjà vu or something?"

Usagi swallows.

"You know, I thought I was going through one my 'quiet' moments again, but now that you mention it…I think I've been having a weird déjà vu myself."

Ranma sighs. In mage lexicon, a mystic who goes into a state of 'quiet' borders on the verge of insanity. This condition is also known as the 'Don Quixote Complex', named after the legendary figure that fought a windmill while thinking it was a dragon. And there are ten known levels of quiet, and Usagi has the milder form of the condition. Beyond the tenth level of quiet, there is the madness of the Marauders. Marauders, known as "the Mad Ones" were a loose fraternity of mystics and hyper-scientists who seek to bring universal chaos with their reality warping insanity. The Marauders are less annoying than the reality-destroying Nephandi, but no less dangerous. Nevertheless, Ranma has to make sure that Usagi takes a prescription from the mystically inclined physician Dr. Bombay at least once a month, due to the fact that Usagi's various transformations and evolutions have put a strain on her mind over the years…

"Well, I'm SURE it's just déjà vu-" Ranma began to say.

"Ranma, Usagi?" Maureen says, as she enters the galley.

Ranma and Usagi turn to face the matriarch of the Robinson family.

"What's up?"

"Have Will and Penny got back yet?" Maureen asked. "It's almost lunch time."

"That's odd," Ranma says. "He and the others should have returned by now."

"Oh, I DO hoped they didn't get in trouble."

"If they were trouble, then they would have radioed back for help," Usagi says.

"Unless something is stopping them," Ranma says, as he begins to leave. "Maureen, Usagi and I will be right back. Appraise Don of our situation."

"Do be careful," Maureen says, as she looks on.

"Hey, if life was 'careful', we couldn't have our latest 'What-has-Doctor-Smith-done-THIS-time?' adventures, now would we?" Usagi says with a wink.

"I would wish you wouldn't say things like that…"

Meanwhile…

"So, it looks like I'm ALL set," says Counselor Dax, as she sat down in Dr. Roger's office.

"What are you yammering about?" Amanda says with annoyance, as she performed research on one of her present medical cases.

"Well, you know how Usagi likes to greet me in her own special way?"

"I can I forget?" Amanda says tersely. "The last time she made her arrival, she beamed herself into your lap…during your evaluation from the Federation Association of Psychology and Physiology here at the station."

"Well, THIS time I'm ready. I got Quark on look out, I got Wesley monitoring sub-space for ANY variance in the space-time continuum, and Commander Zelda, whom you know as Usagi's "First Officer", has kept me apprise of Usagi's activities at all cost. The moment Usagi will make her move, I'll be ready."

"Oh, really?" says a disembodied voice.

"Wait," Amanda says. "That sounds like Usagi's voice."

"Impossible," Dax says, as she looks about the room wildly. "I was SURE that every eventuality was taken into account-"

SLLLLUUUURRRRRP!

Dax's clothes suddenly dissolve and form into a familiar body.

"Hey, Dax," Usagi says as she snuggled her old friend. "Miss me?"

"Hey, Usagi," Dax says with an exasperated look.

"How did you get here?" Amanda asked. After all these years of knowing Usagi, she has long since given up acting incredulous over Usagi's antics…

"I was here a few days early—after placing a holographic emitter in my place, and disguised myself as Dax's clothes-"

SHOOMP!

"Dr. Rogers," Kira says, as she enters the Sick Bay, "I need you to perform a full medical examination on some recent arrivals-"

Kira stops in mid-sentence, upon seeing a nude Usagi and an equally nude Dax.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kira asked.

"No, Usagi was just saying hello…in typical fashion," Amanda says with a smirk.

"Captain, I can explain-" Dax says,as she begins to protest.

"Never mind," Kira replied. "Just get dressed, so I can use your and Dr. Rogers expertise-"

Kira frowns a bit, as she turns to look at Usagi.

"Are you…purring?"

"I'm just so happy to see Dax again," Usagi replied. "I can be like this ALL day."

"I hope not," Dax replied.

A few minutes later…

"So you're sure that the Enterprise-E had nothing to do with the arrival of these people?" Kira asked.

"No," Usagi says, as she observed the actions of these strangers from another room, while Dax interviewed them. "All systems were clear before and during the trip here."

"Captain," Kiimi says, as she entered the room. "I was able to make a call Starfleet's resources to help in identifying these people-"

"And?"

"Well, the records in the late 20th century, after the Eugenics War, are sketchy, but we have a match."

Kiimi patches the acquired information onto a wall screen. A graphic of the symbol of the Jupiter Mission is displayed.

"In 1997, a top secret project, 'Project: Jupiter', was launch to begin preparations for full colonization efforts."

"Why top secret?" Kira asked.

"Information was sketchy, but the years following the Eugenics War were volatile. There was sporadic fighting amongst several paramilitary groups, as well as amongst small nations, in the years since that war. Most likely it was a competitive motive that was at play."

"Okay…"

"As for the identities of these people, I believe, well…"

"Spit it out, Kiimi."

"The boy's name is William Robinson, who was essentially in robotic technology during Earth's first 'Robotech War'. More than that, he is the ancestor of Queen R'maind'r IV of Tamaran. His older sister, Penny Robinson, is a trained zoologist, but her military career would take precedence."

"Meaning?"

"She would become a key component to the end of Zentraedi's 'Malcontent Uprising' in 2015 CE, on Earth."

"I'm not familiar with this…uprising," Usagi says.

"Long story short, giant non-humans attack Earth, Earth defeats attackers, prejudice spikes between the races, rebellion ensues…and rebellion is squashed."

"Oh."

"Miss Robinson would be one of the highest, decorated officers during that war."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked. "She seems so…nice."

"War tends to change people," Kiimi says.

"Tell me about it," Kira says. "And the older male?"

"I couldn't find ANY record of this…Dr. Smith," Kiimi says. "Then again, the records were sketchy at best."

"And the…robot and monkey?"

"According to Wesley, the robot is a primitive environmental robot, while the simian is of an unknown type."

"Interesting…"

"Hey, guys, it looks like Dax is done interviewing the group," Usagi says.

"Good, maybe we can know WHY they happen to be HERE," Kira says.

A minute later…

"Well, from what I can gather, I believe that they are telling the truth," Dax says.

"Okay, about what?"

"According to William, they were searching for mineral samples on this planet named 'Priplanus', when they came upon a Tauron trans-matter device."

"Tauron…you know, if I recall, transporter technology was based on non-human technology," Usagi says.

"How would you know?" Kira asked.

"I happen to have an Engineering Certificate, Kira. As such, I'm supposed to know these things."

"…"

"You CAN find my paper on 'molecular cohesion' you know."

"Find. Dax, what else?"

"Through some mishap, they activated the machine, and somehow made it here."

"Wait, but if they are originally from the 20th century, how could they end up here?" Kiimi asked.

"Wait, I got it," Usagi says. "Ranma told me about how an old friend of ours was able to store his pattern within a beaming stream that continually cycled. That's how he was able to survive eighty years of being stuck on this Dyson Sphere."

"I think Usagi could be right," Dax says, having accessed her past memories. "The physically laws of the Universe still apply. It could be conceivable that their energy patterns managed to travel across the vastness of space over a course of nearly four hundred years. For them, no time would past."

"But why here?" Kira asked.

"Either by coincidence, or because of the proximity of the Bajoran wormhole."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yes," Dax says, as she turns to face Usagi. "You and Ranma were specifically mentioned by name."

"Me?" Usagi says.

"Yes, especially the one called 'Smith'. He went on to tell me about you being his jailer."

"Usagi, is there something that you need to tell us?" Kira asked.

"No. In fact, I don't know ANY of those people."

"Then we better get in contact with Admiral Saotome then," Kira says. "He was going to stop by here for a routine meeting, but, in light of this, I think he should be here sooner."

"Right," Usagi says, as she stares at the view screen. "Why and how would they know me and Ranma…?"

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Will!" Ranma yells, as he and Usagi scouted the area where William, his older sister Penny (with Debbie the Bloop), Dr. Smith were last scene.

"Penny!" Usagi says.

"They could have gotten far," Ranma says, as he notices the familiar markings of tracks.

"What about that trans-matter machine the Taurons left behind?" Usagi says. "You know, the one we never got around to dismantle for examination, because of all the shenanigans that Doctor Smith tends to distract us with?"

"Good call," Ranma says, as he heads in the direction of the trans-matter machine.

"Ranma, I don't understand why that Tauron family didn't just take their device with them," Usagi says.

"Most likely they didn't want to pay for the energy cost in removing it, not to mention the fact that they deemed it contaminated, due to this alien biosphere."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Silence.

"Ranma, normally I would encourage this, but perhaps you should…get to know Serori better," Usagi offered.

Ranma turns his head to face Usagi with a frown.

"Why say that?"

"You know that Saiyan females mate for life, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Once bitten, the males eventually succumb the pheromones that the females give out."

"What are you talking about? Bra bit me, but I didn't succumb to anything."

"That's because she isn't a pure Saiyan. Pureblooded Saiyan releases a concentrated dose of pheromones that build up to near toxic levels. This causes the male to frenzy, as he seeks to mate with his respective female partner."

"And you know this how?"

"Did some studies with Bulma, when she wanted to know if she could make some perfume in order to get Vegeta's attention more. And since there weren't any Saiyan females around, what I am saying is pure conjecture."

"Huh."

"But…from what I understand from reading the data—from memory—if the male doesn't successfully mate, he could…die."

"WHAT?"

"Now calm down."

"How can I if I have to worry about dying for not having sex with Serori?"

"Like I said, this is only conjecture that I'm talking about. For all know, because you are non-Saiyan, nothing might happen. But the fact that humans and Saiyans can successfully mate might mean that even a human male could be affected."

"Great, just great. So, what are the signs?"

"I have NO idea."

"…"

"But, we're here," Usagi says, as she and Ranma came into view of the trans-matter machine.

Ranma sniffs the air, as he looks at the trans-matter machine…

"It looks like this machine has been used recently," Usagi says, as she goes over to the machine.

"Hmmm," Ranma mused.

Usagi turns back towards her husband.

"You don't think…?"

"We'll have to run a diagnostic routine, but I wouldn't be surprised if something happened to our merry band…"

Meanwhile…

"I know what they are going to do to us!" Doctor Smith says, as he paces back and forth in the holding cell. "These horrid people are going to put us on display for some macabre zoo!"

"Doctor Smith, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that," Penny says, as she played with Debbie. "You're scaring Debbie."

"Bloop!" Debbie replied.

Doctor Smith turns to face Debbie.

"And I gather that your pet will be STUFFED!"

"That lady seems nice, though," Will says, as he examines the walls. He was hoping that there was some access port or something he could get after.

Doctor Smith turns towards the young prodigy.

"You are being FAR more optimistic than you should be, young William."

Doctor Smith then turns towards the Robot.

"Why are you just standing there? DO something!"

"Any action to leave this cell will be met with unpleasant reaction!" B9 says.

"Yes, like the one you will face, if you do NOTHING. Now, do it!"

The environmental control robot extends its claws.

ZAAAARK!

The resulting feedback from B9's actions shuts the robot down.

"Now, you've done it!" Will says.

"Come, come, my boy. I'm sure that the automaton will be fixed."

"And it will," says a familiar voice.

All eyes turn towards Usagi and her auburn-haired companion, who had a crinkled nose...

"Usagi!" Penny yells. "You're here."

"Bloop!"

"Did you get caught up in the Tauron trans-matter machine?" Will asked.

"No doubt you chased us to get to ME!" Smith says.

Usagi turns to Kira slightly, before turning her attention back to the people within the cell.

"This may sound strange to you, but there are two things that you all need to know," Usagi says. "One, you are on a…space station 52 light-years from Earth."

"Wow!" Will says. "I didn't we were that close to Earth."

"Um, unfortunately, you all are, based upon the information we've come across-"

"You are nearly three-hundred year in the future," Kira says with impatience.

"WHAT?" Smith yells. "Impossible!"

"How was this possible?" Penny asked.

"Wait," Will says. "The trans-matter beam sent us through time and space?"

"Not exactly," Usagi says, as she looked at Kira with annoyance. "Your molecules were suspended during the transport process."

"So, from Priplanus to here…we've been traveling three-hundred years?" Will asked.

"I'm afraid so-"

"That is all well and good, but how do we leave this labyrinth of confusion?" Smith asked.

Usagi turns to face Doctor Smith.

"You must be Zachary Smith," Usagi says with a slight annoyance.

"Of course I am, you bubble-headed boob! Why, I bet you arranged all this just to continue your torturous role as my personal jailer."

Kira stifles a laugh, as she clears her throat.

"Mister Smith-"

"THAT is DOCTOR Zachary Smith to you, madam."

"Doctor Smith, we are very much on the level," Kira says.

"Who are you, miss?" Penny asked. "And what happened to your nose?"

"My nose?"

"Yes, did you have an accident or something?"

Usagi stifle a giggle herself.

"Introductions are in order," Usagi says, as she clears her throat. "Regardless of who you think I am, I may or may not be the person you think I am."

"Then who are you?" Will asked.

"I am Captain Usagi Tsukino of the Federation starship…Enterprise."

Usagi gestures towards Kira.

"My colleague is Captain Kira Nerys, station commander of the Federation outpost, Deep Space Nine. I know that all this may sound strange to you, but I want to assure you that we'll get to the bottom us this."

"Until then, you are all guests here," Kira says. "Of course, due to the sensitive nature of your visit, you all will have a chaperone."

"Especially Doctor Smith," Usagi says. "For some reason, I don't trust you."

"Humph!" Smith replied.

Meanwhile, the USS Serenity makes it final vector calculations to the Bajoran System.

"This is Admiral Ranma Saotome, of the USS Serenity," Ranma says, as he leans back in his command chair. Normally, a line officer, rather than a flag officer, would command a starship. However, the USS Serenity allows Ranma to ferry back and forth between Sector HQ at Starbase 375, where it supervises the Altenek Nor Shipyards, and DS9.

"Admiral Saotome," says Barclay, as he prepares for the docking procedures. "Welcome back."

"It's good to back," Ranma says. "I hope I didn't miss any excitement."

"Actually, sir," Wesley interjects. "As soon as the Enterprise docked, we ended up having unusual guests."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ranma says with a sigh. "Have Captain Kira meet me in her office. Saotome: out."

**Tbc. **


	28. Chapter 28

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, LiS and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 28**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

"It's hard to believe that we're in the future, Will," Penny said, as she and her brother walked along the promenade.

Will turns towards his older sister.

"You keep on saying that," Will said with annoyance.

"I know, but…think of the possibilities of seeing all kinds of animals!"

"Well, I prefer to get to know more about the different aliens that we've been seeing-"

"Hello," Captain Kira Nerys said, as she sees her guests. "How are you two doing?"

"Well, we're fine, I suppose," Will said, as he stares at the bridge of Kira's nose.

"Will there be a chance to see your holodeck?" Penny asked. "I would love to see the different animals that exist in the Universe."

"Well, I'm sure that something can be arranged," Kira said. "But, I just want to make sure that you two and Dr. Smith don't get into trouble while we figure out a way to get you all back home."

"Well, I'll certainly be mindful, Captain," Penny said. "But I don't know about Will and Dr. Smith NOT staying out of trouble."

"Hey!"

"Well, we wouldn't be in half the nonsense if you or Dr. Smith didn't get involved in some situation of the week."

"Well, I'm not one to be talking to strange voices and pretty boys who come out of nowhere-"

"Um, perhaps we ALL should learn to be cautious?" said a familiar voice.

Penny, Will and Kira all turn around to see-

"Admiral Saotome, you've arrived," Kira said. "I didn't know you did."

"Well, I wanted to avoid Usagi's form of 'greeting'," Ranma said.

"Well, don't worry about her for a little while," Kira said. "She's being entertained by Dax."

"Figures," Ranma smirked. "You'd think I'd get used to her ways."

"Excuse me, are you Ranma…Ranma Saotome?" Will asked, hoping that the Ranma that he was staring at was HIS Ranma…

"Um, yes, yes I am," Ranma said with a broad grin. "What can I do for you kids?"

"Ranma!" Penny yelled happily, as she went to hug the Starfleet officer.

GLOMP!

"Er…"

"Sir, with all due respect, aren't you a bit too…old for her?" Kira said with a smirk. Inwardly, her jealousy that yet another female had her sights on her lover began to boil.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma yelled. "I don't even KNOW her!"

"Well, apparently, SHE knows YOU."

"Look what we got," said another voice.

All eyes turns towards Usagi, whose arms were wrapped around Dax's left arm. On Dax's right was Dr. Julian Bashir, who came to DS9 with Admiral Saotome.

"Usagi?" Ranma replied.

"Yep, and I was SO hoping to have some quality time with you," Usagi said. "But I see that you are already being entertained."

"Can you help me, please?" Dax laments.

Ranma could only perform a sweat drop effect.

"…"

"Sir, I would greatly appreciate it if you get your wife away from mine?" Bashir asked with noticeable annoyance.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue. "And besides, you can join us whenever you want-"

"I think we should avoid making this public," Kira said, thinking that she was on verge of losing the situation.

And then-

"Unhand me, you…you harpy!" said a familiar voice.

"That sounds like Dr. Smith!" Will said.

All eyes turn to see Security Chief Kiima escorting Dr. Smith by the arm towards the impromptu assembled group.

Kira sighs, as she focuses her thoughts.

"What's up, Kiima?" Kira said tiredly.

"Ma'am, we had a breach in security," said Kiima, as she plopped Dr. Smith in front of Kira said.

"Oh, what has he done now?" Penny said, as she continued to hug Ranma.

"Um, miss?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Do you mind letting go?"

"No, I don't."

"…"

"I DO," Amanda said, as she goes over to the assembled group.

"Hey, Amanda!" Ranma said with a smile.

"Don't 'Hey, Amanda' ME, Ranma!" Amanda said. "I was SO looking forward in seeing you again, and then I see YOU being with a child-"

"I am NOT a child!" Penny said. "I'm almost sixteen years old!"

"Thank you for making my point."

"Never mind that," Kira said, as she turns her attention back to Kiima. "What has Dr. Smith done?"

"He was looking at the historical archives, when we caught him," Kiima said.

"I was simply doing research, madam," Smith said. "We all should appreciate the wonders of antiquities, no?"

"I see," Kira said. "And I suppose looking at certain…events and technological developments weren't a factor in your decision-making, especially if there is a way to return home?"

"Your suspicions wound me, madam…"

Smith then turns to face Usagi and Ranma.

"And here they are…the Jailer and the Torturer."

"Excuse me?" Usagi said.

"Who are you again?"

"Now, don't play games, Major. All of this is an elaborate ruse to torture me into compliance."

"Look, friend, I do not who you are, or what you are talking about, but the length of your stay in the Brig will depend on your level of annoyance."

"Bah!"

"I think we should all calm down before something else happens," Kira began to say, when suddenly-

"BLOOP-BLOOP!" Debbie the Bloop screech, as she runs down the promenade while carrying what appeared to be a bar of 'gold-pressed latinum'."

"It's Debbie!" Penny yelled.

"Come back here with that!" Quark yells, as he runs after the alien simian.

Ranma was sorely tempted to hide inside the Celestial Temple of the Bajoran Prophets for…ever. However, he was a Starfleet officer, and the alpha male of that made the Klingons give pause. Well, ever since becoming the Klingon emperor, the Klingons treated him and his "consort" Usagi with respectful reverence, but they would have done so anyway, due to his awesomeness. And so...Ranma took charge.

"Okay, Amanda? I do not 'go out with' children. Usagi? Leave Dax alone. Dax? Get a spine. Kira? I need a report on what exactly is going on with…these kids, and do something about Dr. Smith," Ranma said. "And somebody, get that monkey, okay?"

"Understood, sir," Kiima said, as she was about to signal someone to retrieve the simian.

"And escort Dr. Smith back to the Brig for now," Kira said.

"What?" Dr. Smith said, as he was handed over to another security person. "You can't do this to me-!"

"Are we going to get back home?" Will asked.

"I promise, kiddo," Ranma replied with a broad smile.

"Ranma, will I get a chance to see the holodeck?" Penny asked.

"I don't see why not," Ranma said. "If it's alright with Captain Nerys…?"

"It would be my pleasure," Kira said with a smile.

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"…So, you two are from the future?" Serori said, as Ranma and Usagi began to repair the teleportation machine.

"Naw, we just work there," Usagi said with a grin.

"But Will and Penny are okay, right?" June asked, as she and the rest of the "Jupiter II" stood around watching Usagi and Ranma work.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said, as he utilized his sonic screwdriver. "Although, I can't say the same about Dr. Smith…"

"What will happen to Dr. Smith?" Judy asked.

"He gets sent back home, of course."

"Too bad," Major West said.

"So, how long will the children be in this…future?" June asked.

"Only a few days," Usagi said, as she puts away her tools. "Thanks to extensive interviews with Will and Penny…and Dr. Smith, we were able to develop a plan."

"And that is…?" West asked.

"Upon establish a beacon for the transmat device, the future us would use a stable wormhole to pinpoint this world's time and place," Ranma said. "Once a link has established and secured, we can do a simple recall…"

Ranma presses a button on the alien transmat machine.

CLICK!

"Like so."

Suddenly-

FLASH!

"We made it!" Will said, as he, Penny (who was holding Debbie) and Dr. Smith tumbled.

"Too bad Dr. Smith did as well," West replied.

"Oh, kids!" June said, as she and Judy hugged Will and Penny.

"Mother, that place we went to is SO neat!" Penny said.

"Yes, and we got to see lots of neat aliens!" Will interjected.

"I think the whole thing is a tad over-rated," Smith said, just as his eyes fall upon Usagi and Ranma.

"Oh, it's YOU two," Smith said with disgust.

"Oh, it is, Doctor," Usagi said.

"And we'll be around you for a LONG time," Ranma said.

"Great, I must be in purgatory."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next Time: A collector of exotic specimens arrives to collect the crew of the Jupiter II! See you then!**


	29. Chapter 29

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, LiS and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 29**

**

* * *

**

It has been a week since the Robinson kids, Betty the Bloop and the miscreant Dr. Smith returned from the future. Although the kids were pestering Ranma and Usagi about wanting to know more about their future, the Saotome(s) insisted that the future is never written in stone. In fact, what they witnessed was any number of possible futures, much to the chagrin of Dr. Smith. Nevertheless, life went on for the crew of the Jupiter II, and that included making sure that basic necessities for survival was always acquired, like maintaining a fresh supply of water.

Even if it means putting Dr. Smith in charge of the such a project…

"Good," Dr. Smith said, as he and William watched the environmental control robot "B-9" finishes creating a trench for the pipe that was suppose to be put down for water extraction. "Now, shift the angle of the trench 45 degrees towards the hydroponic garden."

Robot stops his actions, and faces in the direction of the gardens.

"Instructions: computed," Robot said, as it shifts gears.

"See, William?" Dr. Smith said. "Another fine example of how humankind has been freed from 'common labor'."

"Um, Ranma said that people who rely upon robots for 'common labor' are really hiding their own laziness," William replied.

"Bah!" Dr. Smith said. "Major Saotome is nothing more than a unenlightened 'thug', along with his 'buddy', Major West. To think that a lovely creature such as Special Agent Tsukino could find Major Saotome worthy of the art of the mating ritual."

"Well, I don't know, Dr. Smith. Ranma seems to be a smart guy."

"Not SMART in the area where it counts. I bet if I had half the pugilism that he had, I can put HIM in his place-"

"Put who in whose place, Dr. Smith?" Ranma said, as he, Major West and Serori the Saiyan Warrior come around the bend. They were carrying pipes of all kinds, as well as other equipment. Serori decided to help her mate Ranma, as a means of demonstrating her worthiness of his affection…

"N-nothing," Dr. Smith said nervously.

"I thought you were suppose to handle this yourself, Smith?" Don asked.

"I…needed the help of the Robot due to back problems."

"I see no signs of injuries within the body of this pathetic human," Serori said. "Why do we even bother to have him in our encampment?"

"Because wherever he goes, trouble seems to come to US," Ranma said. "I like to keep an eye on him…HERE."

"Such weakness…this compassion of yours," Serori said. "If you prefer, I can send him to another dimension-"

"Er, no," Ranma said. "Besides, you have to have permission from Usagi to 'send' Dr. Smith the other dimension first."

"Humph!"

"Anyway, have this trench done, so we can get the hydroponics hooked up," Don said. "Okay?"

"Just go away, Major West. You are aggravating my pain."

"Come on," Ranma said. "We better finish this up before we catch Dr. Smith's disease."

"And that is…?" Serori asked.

"'BS-ing'?" Don offered.

"Ah."

And with that, the trio continues their trek towards the hydroponics, laughing at Dr. Smith's expense.

"That was a funny joke," William said with a snicker.

"Bah!" Dr. Smith fumed. "Those 'troglodytes' would not know a sense of humor if one came to bite them on the-"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

A high-pitch whine could be heard in the distance.

"Dr. Smith, what is that sound?" William said, as he looks around…before seeing Dr. Smith walk towards the source of the sound in a zombie-like trance.

"Must…go…" Dr. Smith said.

"Dr. Smith?!"

A few minutes later…

"Yah-TAH!" Serori yelled, as she bummed rush the beast, as it tried to smash a Plexiglas-like cage, when it wanted get at the contained Dr. Smith.

WHAM!

Meanwhile, Ranma, Don and William come running up to the violent scene. Earlier, William had followed Dr. Smith to his present predicament.

"See?" William said, as he points at the bizarre cages. "I told you that Dr. Smith was locked up…"

"And the downside is…?" Don said.

"I'm more concerned about who had left these cages," Ranma said, as he goes over to the cage containing Dr. Smith.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dr. Smith screamed.

"Hold on, hold on," Ranma said, as he examined the "cage". "Hmmm…"

"Careful, now," Don said with a smile. "This is a dangerous animal-!"

"VERY funny, Major West!" Dr. Smith said with indignantly. "Very FUN-NY!"

Just then, Serori returns from beating up the creature that was terrorizing Dr. Smith.

"The creature has been taken care of," Serori said, as she clapped her hands.

"You didn't kill it, did you?" Ranma said, as he continued to concentrate on the cage's locking mechanism.

"NO, I didn't," Serori said. "Otherwise, I would not hear the end of it from YOU."

"Good," Ranma said, as he waved his hand over what appeared to be a series of diodes that appeared on some sort of doorknob.

TING!

The glass case seemingly melts away, allowing Dr. Smith to be free.

"Thank goodness," Dr. Smith said, as he steps out of the cage. "I thought I would have to be in there forever…"

"I was HOPING that you'd be stuck in there forever," Don said.

"You WOULD."

"Interesting design," Serori said, as she examined the cage. "I wonder if the Keeper is here on 'Priplanus'."

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"Me," said a disembodied voice.

FLASH!

A man dressed in a slim space uniform (with a white belt and flashing buckle), carrying a crystal staff, and sporting the look of a male Amish (short, slicked back hair with a chin beard), appears.

"You have disturbed my attempts to add to my collection," the Keeper said.

"Um, Keeper?" Ranma said evenly.

"That is I."

"Okay, I am Major Ranma Saotome of Earth," Ranma said, has he motions towards his companions. "This is Major Don West and William Robinson, also of Earth, and this is Serori of Vegeta-sai. Miss Serori seems to know you."

"It's not uncommon for the Keeper and his ilk to…collect samples of worlds that my people conquer," Serori said.

"You mean destroy," the Keeper said. "Just like my latest find."

"Your creature is unharmed, Keeper," Serori said.

"Then not all is lost," the Keeper said. "This time…"

"I would think that it would have been prudent to let US know of your presence, so we could have stayed out of your way," Ranma said.

"Humph."

"If we're done here, we better finish laying pipe-" Don said, just as Usagi, June (the matriarch of the Robinson family), Judy (the eldest Robinson daughter) and Penny (the youngest Robinson daughter) come around the bend.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she and her companions come up to the group.

"Usagi?" Ranma said.

"We detected unusual sonar energy," June said, as she looked about the group.

Ranma turns towards the Keeper.

"Care to explain?"

"My people can use sound to manipulate matter and energy," the Keeper said. "We also use sound to manipulate the cerebral cortex."

"Which explains how they are able to control animals," Serori said.

"Madam, I am NOT an animal!" Dr. Smith complained.

"Well, I will need to examine Dr. Smith to see if there is any damage to his mind," June replied.

"I am perfectly fine, madam doctor," Dr. Smith said.

"Then get a second opinion," Usagi said. "You are under MY authority, remember?"

"Humph."

Just then, the Keeper's crystal staff glowed.

"What's this…?" the Keeper said, as he mentally links with the staff.

"Problem?" Ranma asked.

"No, not any more," the Keeper said, as he steps back a bit. "Nevertheless, I will respect your wishes."

"The only thing we want is to know that you are not lurking about," Don said. "You know…common courtesy and all."

"Very well," the Keeper said, as he steps back. "I will respect your wishes. Good day."

FLASH!

And the Keeper was gone.

"Well, as much as I like doing nothing but standing around…Dr. SMITH, we have work to do," Ranma said.

"Who was that guy, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"He calls himself the Keeper," Ranma replied, as he and the others head back to the Jupiter II encampment. Whatever THAT means…"

"Odd," Serori said, as she shakes her head.

"What is it, Miss Serori?" Penny asked.

"I've never known a Keeper to…disappear without a reason."

"Well, maybe this one will respect our privacy or something?"

"Maybe…"

Inside a large fortress filled with creatures from across the Universe, the Keeper contacts his superior, who looks like a Mormon.

"Sir, I believe we have a chance to increase our collection of specimens," said the Keeper.

"Explain," said the Chief Keeper

"Not only have I come across a Terran, but I am also detecting a Saiyan female, and Juraian male, but I am also detecting Lunarian female amongst the Terrans."

"Excellent!" the Keeper said. "Ever since the destruction of the Silver Millennium, we have been working tirelessly to acquire a sample of the extinct Lunarian species. Do you see any foreseeable problems in obtaining the female?"

"Only one," the Keeper said. "I was not able to obtain a detailed scan of the group. I do know of the Saiyan female, having seen her tail."

"Then, you have much work ahead of you, Keeper," said the Chief Keeper. "And if you are successful in obtaining the Lunarian female, we might be able to save her species through cloning and other bio-genetic means."

"Of course," said the Keeper. "I will endeavor this special request."

From the journal of Keeper Alpha-10325, presently on the world of Priplanus in the Triangulum Galaxy, Local Group (consisting of the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies and affiliated, yet smaller, galaxies)…

From my observations of the Terrans group, which hail from the Sol Star System, is this idea of self-worth. My people have always seen 'lesser' species as lower life forms, having not evolved to a more advanced state of sentient beings. Perhaps in a million Terran cycles, they would be seen worthy enough to be treated as "equals". But, I digress. Still, we 'Keepers' can, in theory, successfully mate with lower species though such a practice is considered to be 'taboo'. However, such practices can be allowed for long-term studies of lower life forms. That is why I am presently in 'human guise', so that I can better understand these Terrans. I would hate to think that I would need to mate with a Terran in order to carry out my duties as a Keeper…

From my observations thus far, there is a clear hierarchy amongst these humanoids. The male dubbed 'Ranma Saotome' is the alpha male of his species. However, the fact that Saotome is a Juraian could explain why the females of the group are attracted to them, showing the usual signs of heightened hormonal build-up within their respective physiologies. Juraians have been classified as 'evolved humanoids', in relation to Terrans, which is why they, among other things, tend to attract females more so than Terran males. However, a more thorough scan indicates that this particular Juraian has a physiological condition that makes him particularly attractive to females, causing innate jealousy in the Terran male named "Donald West". The other Terran male, named "William Robinson", does not seem interested in attracting mates, though this could be because the child has not yet matured, while the other male, the one called "Zachary Smith" seems to be "asexual", most likely due to age. Thus, from this brief observation, I conclude that the William Robinson and Ranma Saotome will prove to be excellent candidates for further study and containment.

All the females will prove to be excellent candidates for further study and containment. The one called "Usagi Tsukino" is, in fact, the Lunarian that I will most certainly acquire immediately. Furthermore, her hormonal levels are elevated, which indicates a desire to mate immediately. This is also true to the Saiyan female, who is named "Serori". Speaking of which, I detect a slight change in her bio-chemical make-up, which indicates signs that her physiology is adapting to maximize conception between her and the Juraian. Saiyans can mate with any humanoid species successfully, which is a part of their legendary survival mechanism. However, once a Saiyan has chosen a mate, his or her personal physiology adapts to maximize the ability to produce healthy children. It will be fascinating to see how a Lunarian/Saiyan hybrid functions upon maturity…

**Tbc. **


	30. Chapter 30

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, LiS and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 30**

**

* * *

**

Personal Log, Stardate: 9601.19 (Earth Standard). For the past few days, the enigmatic "Keeper" has been spying on the family and crew of the Jupiter-2. Dr. Maureen Robinson has been concerned about the safety of the children, Penelope and William Robinson, understandably so. I assured Dr. Robinson that we do have an active surveillance system set up to keep track of the Keeper's movement. Furthermore, I indicated the fact that should the Keeper decide to abscond with the children or anyone else for that matter (and, yes, that includes Dr. Zachary Smith), I will do what I can to prevent such a thing from occurring.

On another note, Usagi, not surprisingly, doesn't seem to mind being stalked. I swear, sometimes I wonder what I see in her…

In the middle of the night, a scream of terror could be heard.

"Yaaaaahhhhhh-!"

Ranma woke up and sat up, as did Usagi and Celery.

"What the hell was that?" Ranma said aloud. He then sees Celery.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"I kind of invited Celery to bed with us while you were asleep," Usagi yawned. "And, no, nothing happened."

"Are you trying to set me up or something?"

"I resent your implication, Ranma Saotome," Celery said with a miffed expression. "I do not 'set up' anyone for mating. That is not the way of my people."

"Yeah, she just slept with us," Usagi said innocently. "Why do you have to have such hang ups?"

"ME?" Ranma replied. "I-"

FWOOMP!

Maureen Robinson burst through the door to Ranma and Usagi's quarters. She was in her bathrobe with her hair down.

"Ranma, did you-?" Maureen said, before she sees Celery. "What is SHE doing here?"

"I don't know, ask USAGI," Ranma said, as he hops out of bed, and puts on his boots and pants. "I'll take a look."

"And I'll go with you," Major Don West replied, as he tosses Ranma a laser rifle.

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as he and Don head up top.

"I, uh, noticed that Celery was in your bed with you and Usagi-"

"Nothing happened, and it was Usagi's idea," Ranma said, as he climbs up the connecting utility ladder, that was bolted to the inner hull of the ship. "Now, drop it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, 'Romeo'," Don chuckled.

"Humph."

As soon as the two were on the primary deck of the Jupiter-2, they ran into a terrified Dr. Smith, followed by B-9 (aka "Robot").

"Thank goodness you're up," Dr. Smith said, as he clutched his chest. "There are monster out there-!"

"Weren't you told, along with everyone else, to stay inside after midnight?" Don asked.

"I am NOT a child to have 'bedtime'," Smith said with indignation.

Ranma looks into Smith's eyes, and then turns towards the Robot.

"Robot, did you and the 'good doctor' do anything interesting this evening?" Ranma asked.

"We entered the Keeper's ship without his permission, and attempted to take the ship back to Earth," the Robot said matter-of-factly.

"Traitor!" Smith yelled.

"Anything else?" Don asked with annoyance.

"In an attempt to utilize the Keeper's ship for interstellar travel, Dr. Smith accidentally released the animals in Keeper's exhibit."

"How many?" Ranma asked.

"Hundreds."

"Great, just great…"

"Well, um, there was a misunderstanding about that," Smith said nervously.

"You seem to have THAT in abundance, Smith!" Don said furiously. "I ought to-"

"Don, at ease," Ranma said.

"But-"

"Smith is our problem, but so will the Keeper."

"What do you mean?" Smith asked hesitantly.

Ranma turns towards Smith with a cold stare.

"It means that the Keeper might use what you did as an excuse to demand reparations," Ranma said.

"Maybe we can give Smith to the Keeper as a down-payment?" Don said.

"Naw, we can barely get rid of him ourselves," Ranma said. "What makes you think we can in this case?"

"Bah!" Smith replied.

"We better let the others know what's happened," Don said, as he turns back towards the bulkhead elevator.

"And this time, we better make sure that NO ONE leaves this ship," Ranma replied with a sigh. He was hoping that he and everyone else will get back to where they needed to be, but his first priority was finding the missing Dr. John Robinson, the original mission commander.

"John, I don't envy you a bit in this case…"

After spending a day trying to installing a water treatment plant, while fending off a giant lizard, the Keeper pays a visit.

"I was hoping you would show up," Ranma said, as he and the rest of the Jupiter-2 party, save for Penny and Will, received the Keeper (who reminded them of a Mormon with a fancy glowing stick).

"Do you, now?" the Keeper said tersely.

"Yes, we all were," Don said. "We were hoping that you would recall your animals."

"I was not the one who released them in the first place," the Keeper said. "You or someone amongst your party entered my ship without my knowledge, and released them. I ought to punish you all for you insolence!"

"I would like to see you try, 'friend'," Don said.

"Don," Ranma said, as he holds up his hand. "Keeper, just make sure that we are clear, any aggressive act against me or anyone here will be seen as a violation of both Shadow Proclamation and the oath of the Green Lantern Corps. As a party to both in good standing, I must advise you caution."

Pause.

"Furthermore, the person who 'accidentally' released your animals, is our Dr. Smith," Ranma said, as he glanced at the culprit.

"Humph," Smith replied.

"If you want, you can file a complaint, if you feel wronged," Usagi said. "Or, we can come to an understanding."

"Very well," the Keeper said. "Understand this: I demand compensation for the lost of some of my animals. To that end, I want the Robinson children."

"You can't have them," Maureen said. "I won't let you."

"Figures," Ranma replied. "I bet you're just using this incident as an excuse to get the kids."

"Typical animal reaction," the Keeper said. "Understand that I can care for them."

"I think you should just get out of here," Don interjects.

"I agree," Ranma replied. "We will endeavor to help you recover your animals as wa way of making amends, but the children are NOT for sale."

Pause.

"Good day, Keeper."

With that, Ranma and the others, save for Dr. Smith, re-enter the Jupiter-2.

"Well, if nothing else…" Smith began to say.

"YOU and I have unfinished business, Smith," the Keeper said. "You owe me for my loss."

"But…I have nothing I can use to make up for my…accident."

"No, not you, but perhaps you can help me on achieving what I want…"

Later.

"I don't see why you don't challenge this Keeper," Celery said, as she made sandwiches. "His power levels may be great, but he is lacking in skills."

"You have to understand about diplomacy and tactics, Celery," Ranma said, as he helped set up the plates. "Obviously, we can force a confrontation. And, in the short run, we could prevail. But we would be at a serious disadvantage if the Keeper's friends decided to seek retribution."

Pause.

"But more importantly, I rather make an ally that can be useful in the future, than an enemy in the short run."

"Ah."

"Take what we are doing, for instance. By going our way to do chores, I can get Maureen to my favorite dish, when it is her turn to make dinner."

"Oh. You're talking about winning favors."

"Correct."

"But…is it not wrong to be self-serving?"

"Celery, if you're alive and breathing, everyone is 'self-serving'. We all want something in one form or another. However, the key difference between selfishness and selflessness is if and when you are willing to let something go at a moment when you need something the most."

"I see…"

"Take me for example. I will freely admit that I can be narcissistic at times. But I more than make up for it by willing to sacrifice my time and effort for those whom mean something to me the most."

"Saiyans…are not like that, I suppose," Celery said. "We are bred for one thing: to conquer what we want."

"I'm curious about that," Ranma said. "And you don't have to answer this bit, but…"

Pause.

"Where do I come in, in all this?"

"I came here to conquer a world that could test my might," Celery said. "Priplanus is such a place. However, I found something more…"

Celery's normally hardened features soften.

"I am willing to negotiate, so that I may bare your strong children," Celery said.

"Um, don't," Ranma said, feeling somewhat guilty for being the object Celery's affection.

"Did I offend you?"

"No, it's not that. Look, I have had a history of…womanizing. There, I said it."

"On Vegeta-sai, it is permissible for a strong warrior, male or female, to have many spouses and lovers," Celery said. "That is how my people were able to thrive, by focusing on perpetuating the strongest bloodlines."

"But I'm not a Saiyan."

"I factored this in my equation," Celery said. "Humans and Saiyans are genetically compatible."

"Well, I'm ¼ Jurian."

"And Saiyans and Juraians are genetically compatible."

"I see."

Pause.

"And Usagi did give me permission to pursue a relationship with you, if that is what you want."

"Huh."

Pause.

"Look, I need time to think about all this," Ranma said. "Right now, my mind is on how to survive this world, as well as make sure that the crew of the Jupiter-2 make it Alpha Centauri-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

"What now?" Ranma said, as he and Celery turns to look at the source of the scream.

"That sounds like Penny Robinson, and it's coming from the direction of the Keeper's ship," Celery said.

Ranma immediately activates his wrist communicator.

"Maureen, Don, anyone, come in!" Ranma said.

"What is it, Ranma?" Maureen said over the line.

"I think Penny and Will is trouble."

"Oh, no!"

"I just heard," Don interjected over the line. "I'll meet you at the Keeper's place."

"Got it. Wait, where's Usagi?"

A few minutes later, Ranma and Celery arrives to see Usagi fighting off some rock creature, with Dr. Smith, Penny and taking cover.

"Help!" Smith said.

"Ranma!" Penny said happily.

"Usagi-?" Ranma said.

"Kind of busy, dear," Usagi said, as she performed a reverse supplex.

THOOM!

"Ranma, look out-!" Will said, before Ranma and Celery were attacked by a creature known as a Zzzax. It was a creature made from energy, and it was a shocking.

ZZZZZAAAAAARKKKK-!

"Oy," Ranma said, as he quickly recovered from the attack. However, Celery was not so fortunate.

"Celery?" Ranma said, as he goes to her prone body. "Celery-!"

"Ranma, that thing is attacking again-!" Penny said.

Ranma turns to face the creature, while picking up Celery's body. However, the Zzaxx grabs the two in its deadly embrace.

ZZZAAAARRRRK-!

Ranma grimaced, as he focused the damage onto him.

Gah!

"Ranma!" Usagi said.

"I'll…be okay," Ranma grunts. "But I need to…figure out a way to displace the energy safely-"

"I know what to do!" Usagi said, as she converted her body into pure energy. She glowed before forming into an energy sphere.

"Oh, neat!" Penny said. "Another power!"

"Ranma, knock him into me," said Usagi, as a disembodied voice. "I'll do the rest."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he squats a bit, before he launches himself, Celery and the creature into Usagi energy form…

ZAAARK!

"Oof," Ranma said, as fell on his back, with Celery still in his hands.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Penny said, as she and Will Rush over to Ranma's side.

"Yeah-CELERY!" Ranma said, as he immediately checks on the Saiyan girl. "Celery, are you okay?"

Celery opens her eyes, and looks at Ranma.

"Of course I am, Ranma Saotome," Celery said with a grin. "I just wanted to see if were a man of your words."

"And that is?"

"If you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Humph," Ranma replied. "So, did I pass?"

"You're getting there."

Ranma then gets up, while helping Celery to her feet.

"Where the devil is the Keeper?" Ranma said.

FLASH!

The Keeper appears.

"Speaking of which," Dr. Smith said.

"You were willing to fight for these people, even after one of your own betrayed you," the Keeper said, as he sets down his staff.

"It's called 'human kindness'," Ranma said. "Maybe the Keepers can learn that when dealing with people."

"Perhaps."

Pause.

"Very well, I shall recall my animals and depart," the Keeper said, as he raises his staff.

FLASH!

All the animals that were let loose on the planet were teleported back into their respective cages.

"I relinquish my claim on the Earth children, and I shall depart from this world," the Keeper said. He then turns towards Dr. Smith.

"As for you…"

FLASH!

Dr. Smith was now in a cage.

"THAT is for all the trouble you've given me. Good day."

And, with that, the Keeper returns to his ship.

Just then, Maureen, Don, and Judy arrive.

"Will, Penny!" Maureen said, as she rushes over to hug her children.

"MOM!" said the kids.

"Is everything all right-?" Judy began to say, when she notices the cage that Smith was in. "What in the world-?"

"Karma," Don said with a smile. "Ain't it grand?"

"Let me out of here!" Dr. Smith yelled.

"Not until we go over the rules, doctor," said Usagi, as she floated over towards the caged Smith.

"I refuse to speak to a ball of light," Smith replied. "Humph!"

Later that night…

"Well, that's it," Ranma said, as he and Don were working on making the shield generator much more efficient.

"I have to say you know your way around electronics, Ronnie," Don said, as he picks up a tool box.

"Well, it's years from having to deal with a certain sister-in-law who likes to black me for money," Ranma said. "Ever since then, I learned to set up electronic countermeasures…"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind that. The point is that we're done for the night-"

"Warning: unidentified object is on approach," Robot said.

Just then, the scanner alarm activates.

"The scanners?" Don said, as he and Ranma re-enter the Jupiter-2. They quickly check the readings.

"Definitely not from Earth," Ranma said. "What does the tracking telemetry say?"

"Whatever it is, it's going to land in the valley," Don replied, as he read the readings. "What should we do?"

"We check it out in the morning," Ranma said. "Right now, I'm going to shower before going to bed."

"Yeah, I bet that's fun," Don said with a grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It's all innocent."

"Yeah, right."

The next day…

"Why do I have to come?" Dr. Smith said, as he, Will, Ranma and Don hike down to the valley.

"Because I say so?" Ranma replied.

"I think I spot something over there," Will said. "It's definitely a ship."

Ranma and Don recognize the ship's design. It was round, like a capsule.

"Wait, that ship look likes Serori's," Don replied. "But that would mean-"

"That there is another Saiyan on this planet," Ranma said with a sigh.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Celery's fiancé, Asparagus, shows up, and it's up to Ranma to defend his new Saiyan mate's honor…with the lives of the Jupiter-2 in the balance! See you then!**


	31. Chapter 31

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, LiS and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: 1000-plus word edition.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 31**

**

* * *

**

Personal Log, Stardate: [-32] 7068.3. With the Robinson encampment running smoothly now, efforts to look for Professor John Robinson has increased. Still, the search parameters could be optimal, if it wasn't for the usual antics of Dr. Zachary Smith. Although I know that his welfare is of FBI Special Agent Usagi Tsukino, I'm usually playing "clean-up" every time Smith, William Robinson, and the B9 Environmental Robot get in trouble with some alien encounter, either here on Priplanus or elsewhere. At the same time, I have to entertain an alien princess named Serori (or, as young Penny Robinson would say, "Celery"), who feels that I am worthy enough to sire her first child, in spite of the fact that I am married to Agent Tsukino. In fact, polygamy is an acceptable custom amongst Celery's people, the Saiyanjins, since the idea of producing strong children is more important than romance. Although Agent Tsukino has given me permission to mate with Celery, I rather not, since I am more concerned about making sure that the Jupiter II will be ready for launch, once we have determined the fate of Professor Robinson. For now, I wait for the next series of antics that will no doubt be sourced back to Dr. Smith…

"Morning," Ranma said, as he enters the main room on the second deck of the Jupiter II, where breakfast was getting prepared for that day.

"Oh, good morning, Ronnie," Judy Robinson said, as she turns to look at her friend and erstwhile crewmate. She, her mother June and her younger sister Penny were getting things ready to be taken outside for their morning meal.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit," June said.

"Good," Ranma said, as he tightens his robe. "I want to get a shower in before I head out north with Don."

Pause.

"By the way, where is Dr. Smith?"

"Dr. Smith and Will volunteered to pick the morning fruits for breakfast," Penny said.

"Which means that Dr. Smith got the Robot to do his work," Ranma said with a smirk. "And Usagi and Celery?"

"They said something about training," Judy said. "Honestly, what's with the need to injure someone to the point of death, if the exercise is just…training?"

"Well, if you possessed high regenerative powers, testing the limits of those powers actually increases the potency of those powers."

Pause.

"Does that make any sense?"

"Kind of. Actually, I would like to take blood samples of you all. That way, I can create better healing serums for the future."

"That'll be cool," Ranma said, as he turns away. "I'm going to use the springs to get cleaned up."

"Mom, may I?" Penny asked excitedly.

"No, you may not!" June said. "You're too young for that sort of thing."

"But I'm almost a woman! I mean, what if we never see other people? I have to keep my options open."

Ranma merely chuckles, as he goes top side. He wanted to go to the springs because he wanted to put in some time to perform some meditative exercises, since he was going to engage in some tracking in a few hours…

A short time later, Ranma was soaking in the hot spring.

"Ahhhhhh," Ranma said, as he sat on a submerged rock. He had installed a self-cleaning system in the hot spring in order to keep it pristine.

"Now, this is the life- ulp!" Ranma said, as he was suddenly pulled deeper into the pool…

'Why didn't I sense danger?' Ranma thought, as he surfaces.

SPLASH!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed two familiar faces.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Ah, don't be mad, Ranma," Usagi said, as she and Celery swam to Ranma's side.

"Yes, Ranma Saotome," Celery said. "We simply wanted to…what was that you suggested, Usagi Tsukino?"

"Play a prank," Usagi offered.

"Yes, that," Celery said.

"You know, I wanted to relax a bit before breakfast," Ranma said. "And how come I didn't sense anything from ya?"

"I cloaked our presence, of course," Usagi said.

"Well, don't," Ranma said. "I got too many things on my mind."

"Perhaps, we can take those things off your mind?" Celery said, as she dives below the surface…

"Hey, now!" Ranma said, as he squirmed a bit.

"Just, relax," Usagi said, as she began kissing her husband. "You deserve a break today."

"I don't think the 'MacDonald's' food chain had THIS in mind," Ranma said, as he surrendered himself to the loving musings of Usagi and Celery…

Later, after breakfast, Ranma and Major Don West were loading their gear onto the chariot for their next search for Professor Robinson. Earlier, Don was on his turn to perform the ship's systems check, which is why he and Ranma were now loading up the Chariot.

"Say, was there any trouble up where you were this morning?" Don asked.

Ranma looks up from checking on the Chariot's engines.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Well, we heard a lot of screaming," William said.

"Um, it was nothing," Ranma said with embarrassment. "Just the wind. Yeeeaaaahhhh…"

William shrugs his shoulders, and goes on to load up the Chariot. Meanwhile, Don turns towards Ranma.

"Nice one," Don said jokingly.

"Oh, be quiet."

And then-

"HELP!" Dr. Smith said, as he runs towards the Chariot. "Help!"

"What is it now, Smith?" Don asked with a hint of annoyance.

"The Mechanical Monstrosity and I were…looking at some minerals for my collection, when I came upon a space ship," Smith said.

"I thought you wanted to hide so that Ronnie and Don won't get you to go with them to find Dad?" William asked innocently.

"Er, you misheard, my boy," Dr. Smith said nervously.

"Just get on with it," Ranma asked. "What happened?"

Dr. Smith quickly tells the story as how some monkey-tailed "pirate", with a mechanical bird on his shoulder, was demanding to see Celery, after tracking her ship's signature to this part of the Universe. The pirate, calling himself "Asperagus", had demonstrated his seriousness by having his mechanical bird defeat Robot, before demanding to see Celery.

"Oh, no!" Will said in disbelief. "Robot!"

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he focused his mind to extend his senses.

"How much of a danger are we?" Don asked gravely.

"Make sure that Usagi knows the situation," Ranma said, as he picks up the energy signature of the new arrival…

"There," Ranma said, as he turns towards Don. "I'll be right back…"

With that, Ranma uses the 'Mental Instant Transmission Technique' to teleport an area close to the intended target.

FLASH!

And he was gone.

"Man, I wish I could do that," Don said.

Meanwhile, Celery and Penny were picking different plants with Debbie the Simian.

"I'm surprised that you wanted to come with me to pick flowers, Celery," Penny said.

"I endeavor myself to understand you humans," Celery said, as she helped Penny and Debbie to gather plant specimens.

Silence.

"Celery?"

"Yes, human child?"

"Do you like Ronnie?" Penny asked.

"He…completes me," Celery said with a sigh.

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, well, lass," said a bearded man, as he stood up in pirate's garb. He had a mechanical bird on his shoulder.

"You!" Celery said, as she crushed the plant in her hands.

"I thought I was the one to complete ya?" said the space pirate known as "Asparagus". He stood on a rock, and had a rough swagger about him…"

"You…know him?" Penny asked.

"I do," Celery groused. "This man…was my fiancé."

"?"

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, LiS and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: I decided to begin the process of ending this story early, by jumping ahead a bit, so I apologize for this in convenience. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 32**

**

* * *

**

It has been nearly six months since the lost "Jupiter II" landed on the planet Preplanus, the unintended "layover" caused by the meddling of Col. Dr. Zachary Smith (USAF), a saboteur working for a faction within the Technocratic Union. Since evidence was uncovered that Smith was being blackmailed to commit the act of sabotage, the rest of the crew of the Jupiter II—consisting of the Robinson family, Majors Don West and Ranma Saotome (USAF), Special Agent Usagi Tsukino (FBI), Serori (an alien warrior princess) and Robot B-9 (given an advanced AI to prevent future meddling by Smith)—have pretty accepted Smith as one of them…to a point. Smith still tends to get into trouble involving Robot and William Robinson, the youngest crewmember, whenever opportunity for greed and avarice springs to mind.

But what did exactly happen since Serori's boyfriend, the space Saiyan pirate Tatsoi (which was another name for spinach mustard), stopped by the planet Preplanus for a routine fuel stop, but discovered that Serori was around. One thing led to another, and a fight ensured between Tatsoi…and Ranma…

"You humans are not as strong as even a child Saiyan," Tatsoi declared. The space pirate had been making threats to attack the Jupiter II, if no one was strong enough to face him in combat.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Maureen turns towards Don and the others.

"Can this man do what he is threatening to do?" Maureen asked.

"That, and more," Serori replied. "Tatsoi was a member of King Vegeta's honor guard before he went rogue."

"Why did he go rogue?" Don asked.

"Because, it was me who turned him down for marriage," Serori said with a sigh. "Since I wasn't an heir, I could be pawned off to anyone the king wishes."

"So, you didn't accept his marriage because…?" Usagi asked.

"I didn't want to dishonor my family by marrying a 'low-born'."

"Ah."

"Well, somebody should do something about this…this menace!" Dr. Smith demanded. "Since the Robot, if you must."

"How about we send you?' Don said with a smirk.

"Really, dealing with this sort of person is within YOUR purview, don't you think?" Smith replied.

"I'll take care of him," Ranma said, as he heads for the door.

"Yes, you do that," Dr. Smith said, as he received evil looks from the others. "What? He volunteered, you know!"

Meanwhile, Ranma steps outside the ship.

"So, you will face me after all," Tatsoi said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma said with a smirk. "I'm ready when you are-"

Tatsoi delivers a solid jab to the face, although Ranma barely side-stepped the intended blow. Ranma replied by performing an uppercut that sent the space pirate into the upper atmosphere. He then takes to the skies himself, seemingly disappearing in the process.

"Where did Ranma go?" Penny Robinson asked, as she careens her neck.

Suddenly, sounds of thunder could be heard all around the ship.

"Is there a thunderstorm brewing?" Judy asked.

"No," William said, as he looked at the scanners. "Those are sonic booms we are hearing."

"Then the object of my affections is proving himself worthy of them," Serori said with a smile.

"A date would have been sufficient, you know," Usagi replied.

When the thundering sounds ceases, Ranma reappears, with an unconscious Tetsoi in his arms.

"Ranma!" Maureen said, as she goes outside. "Are you okay?"

"A little bruised but yeah," Ranma said, as he sets Tetsoi down on the park table.

"I bet you enjoyed that," Smith said.

"As a matter of fact I did," Ranma said. "I simply pretended that Tetsoi here was wearing a mask of you, so I went to town without any hesitation."

"Lovely…"

Tetsoi groaned, as he woke up.

"Oy," Tetsoi said, as he sits up. "That felt…interesting."

"No more trouble?" Maureen asked.

"Aye, lass, no more trouble…"

Tetsoi then turned towards Ranma.

"Not bad," Tetsoi said with a smile. "I can see why Serori likes you."

"The same in your case," Ranma said with a broad smile.

"But next time, I will be the winner of our little rivalry."

"Looking forward to it…"

Since then, the crew of the Jupiter II has encountered a hostile alien entity that could turn invisible, a magic mirror that led to another dimension where a lonely boy wanted to make Penny his girlfriend, an alien boy who challenged Will Robinson to a contest of strength and intelligence (in order to prove his "manhood"), a swindling trader who nearly enslaved the crew of the Jupiter II, a race of androids who made Smith their king (with disastrous results), a family of supernatural hillbillies (who were originally from Earth), an alien device that gives Dr. Smith the ability to turn anything or anyone into pure platinum (again, with disastrous results), an army of conquerors who wake up, from stasis, with the intention of conquering Earth, and a Will Robinson who was accidentally augmented into a mad genius, thanks to an alien device. In all these cases, the culprit was either because Dr. Smith wanted to return to Earth, or because Dr. Smith had gotten greedy. And, in all cases, it took the efforts of the crew of the Jupiter II to remedy the situation, and it took Maureen, the matriarch of the Robinson family, to convince Don, the ranking officer for this mission, to not toss Smith out in the wilderness.

Still, in spite of the many challenges facing the crew of the Jupiter II, life went on, until things changed forever…

"Okay, testing, one, two, three," Don said, as he performed his systems check. He then turned to his partner.

"Ready, Ranma?" Don asked.

"Ready, on your mark," Ranma said, as he monitored the primary and secondary systems. "After today, should the tests pan out, we can leave this planet with a fully repaired ship."

"Okay, then," Don said. "On my mark: get set…GO!"

Ranma activated the primary boosters. He had to make sure that ship was functional enough to travel without taking off.

"The monitors are reading positive," Don said. "Now, let's up the ante…"

Meanwhile, everyone outside were monitoring the tests.

"Oh, dear," Dr. Smith said. "I hope that they remember who is standing outside. After all, we don't want to be left behind."

"If they did, it is because of you," Serori said with a smirk.

"Spare me you barbarous insights, princess!"

"Of course we won't be left behind, doctor," Maureen said. "But we won't be leaving this world just yet, either."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Dad is still out there," Will said. "Back when I had my intelligence increased, temporarily, I rebuilt the scanners to take into account distinctive biological organisms."

"As soon as Don and Ranma are done with their tests, we're going to launch a probe into orbit," Usagi replied. "We'll have a better chance of not only mapping the planet, but to locate Professor Robinson's whereabouts."

"Do you think Dad is still alive?" Will asked.

"Don't be saying stuff like that," Penny replied. "Of course Dad is alive."

"We can only hope, Penny," Judy said with a sigh.

After the test, Ranma and Don give their report.

"We're definitely good to go," Ranma said with a smile. "Once we collect more fuel, we can definitely leave within a month's time, or sooner."

"I hope that you won't do so without me," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turned towards grizzled man wearing the tattered remains of his silver space suit.

"I…I apologize for my appearance," said a familiar face to most of the crew.

"DAD!" William said, as he and the rest of the family run to hug the returning John Robinson, the leader of the expedition.

"Oh, John!" Maureen said tearfully. "You're alive!"

"Dad, how did you know where to find us?" Judy asked.

"Considering your exploits are known to the populace of this planet, it was actually easy to find," John said.

"I'm glad that you're alright, Dad," Penny replied.

"Well, I'm glad that YOU all are okay," John said, as he turns towards Don, Dr. Smith, Ranma, Usagi and Serori. "And it looks like I have you all to thank for, although there is one that I am not familiar with…"

"I am Serori of Vegeta-sai," Serori said. "I am a Saiyan princess who has chosen to mate with you of your crew."

"Huh."

"It's a long story, John," Maureen said. "We should get you cleaned up and checked out."

"I would like that. In fact, while I get some decent food, I would love to catch up on things."

"Well, we have plenty to tell," Don said, as he motions towards Dr. Smith.

"Humph!" Smith replied with indignation.

"Well, it looks like the end is near," Usagi said. "We can all go home."

"Yes, I guess so," Ranma mused.

"What?"

"I don't know, but I find it convenient that John shows up right when we have the Jupiter 2 fixed."

"Maybe after all this time of holding things down has gotten to you?" Usagi said.

"Maybe you're right," Ranma said with a smile. "At least I don't have to take my duties so seriously…"

Over the course of a few days, Ranma's concern would be proven correct.

Although it was understandable that John had to get back into a routine, the fact that John was pushing for an obviously alien device to manufacture deutrinium, coupled with Dr. Smith getting scared while Maureen, Don and Judy mysteriously disappeared the following day, Ranma was convinced of his fears. In fact, it was Smith who said that Serori had sided with the changed Professor Robinson, if he helped her claim her prize: Ranma Saotome.

"I'm going to go after them," Ranma said, as he puts on his shoes. "The rest of you stay here. Usagi, you're in charge."

"Of course," Usagi said, as she hands Ranma his laser pistol. "In the meantime, Penny and I will have 'Plan B' ready."

"Wait, what is this…'Plan B' you speak of?" Dr. Smith asked.

"It's a secret, Dr. Smith," Penny replied.

"I see…"

"Ranma, can I come?" Will asked.

"Will-"

"If my Dad is in trouble, I want to do something about it."

Ranma looked at the youngest Robinson…

"Okay, but stay close," Ranma said. He then turned towards Dr. Smith.

"And YOU stay out of trouble."

"Just go and do your…blood-letting, or whatever you thugs do."

"Humph."

With that, Ranma and Will head off to find the others, based upon the bug that Ranma had secretly implanted on Professor Robinson's person earlier…

"We're here," Ranma said, as he and William arrives at a dead end.

"But, where is here?" Will asked.

"Look at these tracks," Ranma said, as he pointed to the tracks of human feet. "Your parents and the others did go through here."

Ranma then looked at the wall.

"Either this wall is an illusion, or it's a door," Ranma said.

"How do we find out which is which?" William asked.

"You punch it," Ranma said with a smile, as he punches through solid rock. Sure enough, there was an old hall way of sorts, which led to a throne room that doubled as a crypt.

"Okay, let's move…"

With that, Ranma and William entered the domain of Canto the Great, a space tyrant that had been left here on Preplanus upon his death. Unfortunately for all, Canto had discovered a new body to possess, long after he perished…

"So, you've decided to stop by, Izanagi," Canto said, as he sat on his throne, while the others were held is suspended light chambers.

"Ranma!" Maureen said. "William!"

"Mom!" William replied. He was about to run to his mother, until Ranma held him back.

"Easy, Will," Ranma said. "Remember what we said."

"Yes, sir."

Ranma turns towards Serori.

"And this is because I turned you down?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Serori replied nonchalantly. "You reject my advances, so I will use other means to achieve my ends."

"So, you resort to kidnapping, eh?"

"…"

Ranma turned towards Don and Judy.

"How are you two doing?"

"As well as it can be, Ronnie," Don said.

"Can you do anything about this?" Judy asked.

"We'll see, won't we," Ranma said, as he points his gun at Canto. "Surrender."

"Just so that we are clear, by possessing this body, I have full use of my psychokinetic abilities," Canto said, as he suddenly pulls Ranma's gun out of his hand, and grabs it.

"And I am much stronger, too," Canto said, as he snaps the pistol in two.

"Ranma, you got to do something," William said with worry.

"I am," Ranma said, as he goes over to Maureen.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Maureen asked.

"Maureen, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't physically attracted to you," Ranma said, as he kissed the Robinson matriarch.

"Whoa," Don said.

"Ranma!" Judy said with annoyance.

"No!" Serori yelled, as she leaps to stop Ranma from being intimate with Maureen.

Back on the Jupiter 2, Usagi and Penny successfully pinpoints Saiyan energy patterns, due to the spike in emotions coming from Serori.

"Got a sensor spike!" Penny yelled happily. She then turned towards Robot.

"Robot?"

"Target locked and computed," Robot said.

"Energizing," Usagi replied. She was glad to be working on that matter-energy converter, the basis for transporter technology, when she wanted to come up with a way to better store food supplies.

A moment later, Serori found herself in one of the stasis chambers.

"What?" Serori yelled.

"Got you, you savage," Dr. Smith mocked, as he activated the ship's stasis chambers.

"No teasing, Doctor," Usagi said.

"But it's all that I'm good for…"

Meanwhile, back in Canto's crypt…

"Get away from her!" Canto said angrily, as he felt jealousy for Ranma's actions. He then lunges at Ranma.

"Ronnie!" Don said.

Ranma ducked, as he began to trade blows with Canto. Ranma knew that Canto's psycho-kinetic abilities were enhancing Professor Robinson's body, but he still had to be careful.

Will, who couldn't see his idol and father fight, stepped forward.

"Dad, we love you!" William said. "Please, don't fight!"

With the hesitation on Canto's part, Ranma used a Necromonger trick to pull the Canto entity out of John's body, while Will pulls of the mask (before throwing it onto the ground of the crypt).

"Arrgh!" Canto/John screamed.

At the same time, the energy field surrounding the captured crew fades away.

"John!" Maureen said, as she and the others rush to John's side.

"We got you, Dad," Judy said.

"YOU HAVE NOT STOPPED ME!" Canto yelled, as he withered and wretched, as he moved around.

"Actually, we have," Ranma said, as he punched a support column within the crypt. "These walls will remain your tomb."

As if on cue, everyone is beamed out in time, save for Canto, who was forced to return to the mask to survive the cave-in that Ranma had started.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Canto yelled. "I'LL BE BACK, IF IT TAKES ME A MILLION YEARS…"

A few days later…

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Serori said, as she stands in her Saiyan armor, in front of her tiny ship. "I failed to conquer this world, and I failed to get a mate."

"Where will you go now?" John asked. John was fully recovered from his experience.

"Well, I can't go home, but I can go to one of the farming community to live in. Perhaps, I can teach future generations the warrior way."

"We wish you best of luck," Usagi said.

"Before I go, can I get a kiss?" Serori said, as she turns to look at Ranma.

"I'm sure it can do that," Ranma said, as he moves in to give Serori a luscious kiss, complete with tongue.

"Oh, my," Serori said with a blush. She then turns towards Usagi.

"Now I know why Ranma is so popular with the ladies."

"Tell me about it," Maureen said with a sigh, which receives a look from John. "What? I'm still a woman, you know…"

And, with that, Serori leaves Preplanus behind. Unknown to all at the time, there was a purpose behind the request for a kiss…

On her ship, Serori swabs her mouth for genetic material, and places the material in an incubator with her own genetic material. She waited patiently before her ship board computer gave its response.

"Fertilization is complete," the computer said. "Congratulations; you have a son."

Serori smiles, both happily and with sadness. She succeeded in having a child, who will no doubt be strong. She was simply sad that her intended mate would not be at her side (although, in the future, this will change).

"Ranma…"

Meanwhile, the crew of the Jupiter-2 prepares for their journey to Alpha Centauri, their intended destination. Thanks to Serori's help, they have a clear idea where they needed to go, although it would take another year to complete the journey, even at optimal conditions. But first, there was business to attend to…

"Well, I would like to officially welcome you all as full members of the crew," John said with a smile. "Including you, Dr. Smith."

"This isn't a trick, is it?" Dr. Smith said with nervousness.

"No trick," Usagi replied. "When Ranma was last on Earth, after Will accidentally found a space teleporter, he managed to contact Mission Control about our situation, before returning here with William."

"Oh?"

"Yes, including about YOUR situation, Dr. Smith," Ranma said.

"And…"

"In light of you being blackmailed into committing sabotage, all charges have been dropped against you. However, you have been discharged from service."

"You mean to say that I'm just a civilian now?"

"Which means, that you have even less clout around here than, let's say…Debbie," Don said jokingly.

"I'm lesser than a monkey?"

"Bloop!" Debbie said, as she was being held by Penny.

"Oh, shut!"

"So, when do we take off, Dad?" William asked.

"Soon," John said. "We have what we need, but I want to get as many samples aboard as possible."

"Hopefully, I can see what plants we can save to create remedies," Judy said.

And so, the following week, after a planetary prospector caused the planet to go unstable, the crew of the Jupiter-2 takes off for Alpha Centauri. The crew would have many more space adventures, mostly thanks to Dr. Smith, but they would make it to their destination. In fact, they would be greeted by a rag-tag fleet of ships from the Cygnus Star Cluster, who made their home on one of the planets in the Alpha Centauri Star System, after fleeing from a machine race known as the Cylons.

But that is another story.

After arriving, Ranma and Usagi would immediately return to Earth to face a new threat, although this would be the last time the two would cross paths with their fellow crewmembers from the Jupiter-2…

February 8, 2011: UNIT-AC04 "Enterprise".

Major General Usagi Tsukino (USAF), the new head of Stargate Command sighed. It had been a while since she has last seen her old friends. She had already met her contact in UNIT, Colonel Jackie Tyler, already, which was weird considering the fact that she and Jackie were one and the same, with the American liaison to UNIT.

"What's the problem?" Colonel Ranma Saotome (USAF) said, as he stood near his wife. It felt weird saluting her on official occasions, although she had definitely earned her rank and position. However, today, Ranma was in civilian guise, thanks to his position as liaison to UNIT (and, secretly, to Torchwood as well).

"Nothing, everything," Usagi replied. "It's just that it's been a decade since we've been together?"

"More than that, actually, but yeah," Ranma replied. "But by christening the new aerospace carrier, at least we have an excuse to see the folks again…"

"Ma'am, the Jupiter-2 is on approach," said aide.

"Thank you," Usagi said. She looked up to see the familiar saucer again. According to her contacts, the ship will soon be docked at the Smithsonian Air-and-Space Museum, after the dedication ceremony for the Enterprise takes place…

Soon, the Jupiter-2 lands on the flight deck of the Enterprise. Shortly thereafter, Colonel Don West, Captain Penny Robinson, and Drs. William Robinson (with his demi-Tamaranian wife Princess R'maind'r, aka "Redfire"), Judy Robinson-West, Maureen Robinson, John Robinson, Zachary Smith, as well as Robot B-9 (Mark X) and Miss Tex (a refurbished Terminator TX series) disembark.

"Ah, Earth, lovely Earth," Smith said. "Smell that fresh air."

"I only sense exhaust fumes," Robot said.

"And fumes are not a sign of freshness," Miss Tex replied.

"Spare me the analysis, you mechanical boobs!"

"Ma'am," Don said, as he and Penny saluted. They were still officers in the USAF, after all.

"Colonel West, Captain Robinson," Usagi said, as she saluted back. She then shook their hands.

"It's good to see you all again," Usagi said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Penny replied. She then sees Ranma.

"Hello," Penny said with a cute smile.

"Hi, Penny," Ranma said with a sigh. Even after working with her in an official capacity, she still has romantic thoughts about him.

"Hello," Maureen said. "I am glad that we got here earlier than expected."

"And what a fine vessel," John said. He was a little older, but still spry.

"It is a good ship, Professor," Usagi said. "I'm not supposed to say this, but I put a bid in for Don to take over as its first 'squadron commander'.

"Well, I'm honored," Don said,

"Who's going to take over as its commander?" Judy asked.

"Not sure, but I'm hoping that Ranma takes command, if he's willing to accept his promotion to 'Brigadier General'."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Really, Father, must you shirk your responsibilities as a warrior?" Redfire said.

"Humph."

And so a reunion for the crew of the Jupiter-2 begins. Ultimately, Ranma accepts his promotion to become the commanding officer of the aerospace carrier Enterprise, with half of the Jupiter-2 crew signing up. How that went down is another story.

**Fin.**


	33. Chapter 33

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

**Special note: This next arc covers Season 2 & 3 of "Lost in Space".**

**Author's Note: C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 33**

* * *

2016 CE: Colorado Springs, Colorado (United States of America).

With the impending launch of the SDF-3 "Pioneer" with only a year away, all parties involved were getting their personal affairs in order, including welcoming a new addition to one particular family…

"…And so, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to friends and family alike, my grandson, John William Robinson," Ranma Saotome said proudly, as he motions towards William Robinson and his wife Princess R'maind'r, also known as "Red Fire", whose parents are Queen K'mand'r, also known as "Black Fire", and Ranma. Since Black Fire didn't want to come to Earth, there were two naming ceremonies. Ergo, John's Tamaranian name was "S'rayne", much to Will's dismay.

"Here, here!" said Naruto as he raised his glass of wine, only to be jabbed in the ribs by his fiancée Sakura Haruno. Since Naruto hadn't decided on which of his fiancées he were to settle down with, he had to date them all. This time, it was Sakura's turn.

"Ow!"

"You promise me that you would behave yourself, Naruto," Sakura replied.

"Hey, I can celebrate, you know!"

"Thank you, everyone," Will said, as he adjust his glasses. "I…I really appreciate you all being here today. Well, I wish Dad could have been here, too…"

It was only a year that the Robinson patriarch, Professor John Robinson, died from a brain aneurysm while living in Buenos Aires, Argentina, where he was helping the local government to develop their space program on behalf of the International Aeronautical Space Agency, which was the United Nations' version of the American space program.

"Trust me that your father would have been proud of you and your accomplishments, William," said the widower Maureen Robinson, who teaches at the University of Colorado at Colorado Springs, primarily to keep tabs on her children William and Penny…

"Yeah, Will," Penny said, as she took a sip of her drink. Ever since her father died, Penny has took to heavy drinking of late, so much so that she was more or less been forced to go on indefinitely leave, even as her relationships have suffered.

"Dad never had to worry about you being a failure at anything."

"Penny, please," June said exasperatedly.

"What? We're here to celebrate."

"Um, then should," said older sister Judy, as she kept her young daughter Joan West close to her.

"Yes, we should," said Judy's husband Don. "Right, Will?"

"Um, of course," Will said, as he hugged his wife's side while peering at his son. "Right, dear?"

"You are brilliant scientist, but a lousy actor," Red Fire said with a smirk. "But, we should feast now…"

"Wonderful," Usagi said with a smile. "I got plenty of food for everyone."

"This time," said Dr. Zachary Smith with a smirk. "The last time I participated in one of these infernal family gatherings of yours, there were hardly enough to eat. I practically had to scavenge for food."

"You didn't have to come, Dr. Smith," Ranma replied. "In fact, why are you even here?"

"Because we are the only family that the good doctor has, Ranma," said B-9, aka "Robot". Robot was granted independent status by the American government, and acted as Dr. Smith's chaperone. And although Robot could easily get an upgrade in design, it typically preferred its original design, although its internal circuit has kept pace with the new technological trends…

"Spare me you sympathies, you bucket of bolts!" Dr. Smith replied.

"Never mind that," Maureen said. "Let us all eat…"

As the party went underway, Ranma made the rounds, either by talking to his old colleagues who knew the Robinson family in one form or another. As he does, Ranma notices the absence of one particular person…

And he wasn't the only one.

"Ranma, can you speak to Penny?" Maureen said.

"What for?" Ranma asked, as he manned the backyard grill while wearing an apron that said "Founder of the School of Anything Goes Barbequing".

"Ever since John passed away, it's like Penny has become a different person. I'm…worried about her."

"Come to think about it, I've been concerned about her as well, ever since she broke up with Cameron, following her flight status being suspended."

Maureen looks down at the ground, and then at Ranma.

"Look, I know that Penny had a crush on you, and that you never took advantage of that out of respect for myself and John…"

Pause.

"I don't care what it takes, but I want you to make Penny happy," Maureen said.

"But-"

"No, buts. As her mother, you have my permission to date Penny if she so desires it."

"I seriously hope not," Ranma replied. "But I will talk to her."

"Thank you," Maureen said with a smile. "You've always been good to me and my family, Ranma."

"Anytime," Ranma said, as he turned to see his son Kenma speaking to his older sister Genko.

"Hey, kids!" Ranma yelled.

"Dad?" Kenma said, as he and Genko turned towards their father.

"Father?" Genko said.

"I want you two to watch over things while I 'hit the head'," Ranma said, as he removes his apron. "And if you need anything, either get your sister Renata or your sister Genkai over here to help."

"Hmmm," Genko said, as she straightens her goth clothing, courtesy from "Hot Topic". "So I get to watch over 'dead meat', eh?"

"Alright, I get to be the master of the grill!" Kenma said enthusiastically.

"Um, never mind," Ranma replied, as he turned towards Maureen while reassessing his opinion of his children's capabilities to be responsible over the grilling duties. "Can you…?"

"Of course," Maureen said with a gentle smile, as she accepts the apron from Ranma. "After many years fixing meals on the "Jupiter II", I do know my way around food."

"Hey, don't disparage your skills as a good cook," Ranma replied, as he walked away. "I'll be back shortly…"

As Ranma wanders around the backyard, he realized that Penny was not even in the area. So, he turned to the nearest person that was closest to him.

"Tex, have you seen Penny?" Ranma asked, as he speaks to "Tex", a reprogrammed T-X Terminator from the future. She had been originally sent to kill John Connors, but was intercepted by Ranma instead. Now, Tex is a contributing member of the Stargate Program…

"Major Robinson was last seen re-entering the house," Tex said. "I also detect high levels of alcohol emanating from her person, based upon my bio-scans on her person."

"I was afraid of this," Ranma said with a sigh, as he turns away from the Terminator. "Thanks, Tex."

"Glad to be of help, Brigadier General," Tex replied, as she assumed her observations.

Robot rolls up to the android.

"T-X101, I must say that you are quite…attractive," Robot replied.

Tex turned towards Robot.

"Are you attempting to 'chat me up', Robot B-9?" Tex replied.

"I endeavor to explore the limits of my programming, in order to experience what humans call 'attraction'."

"Interesting," Tex said. "Although I consider you an inferior product to my model, your personality matrix seems to be advance enough to warrant further scrutiny. Therefore, I shall indulge your advances."

"Thank you, T-X101."

"Please, call me 'Tex'."

"I will, if you refer to me as 'Robot'."

Tex gives her nod, and offers her arm to Robot, who took it. As the pair move off to have a more private conversation, Kenshin, older brother to Naruto, turns to his older brother Genshin, who was there with the rest of the family to welcome the new family member.

"I swear, Dad has weird friends," Kenshin said.

"Feh, and you're just now figuring this out?" Genshin said with a smirk.

"Humph."  
Meanwhile, Ranma goes through the house to search for Penny, until he realized that the younger Robinson sister was sitting out on the front porch of the Saotome home. Ranma and Usagi kept a home in Colorado Springs due to the fact that Usagi was in charge of the Stargate Program at Cheyenne Mountain, the heart of Homeworld Security's defense apparatus. Within a year's time, both Ranma and Usagi will assume new roles as a part of the crew of the SDF-3 as "Ranko Tendo" and "Serena Moon", members of the famed "Skull Squadron". Ranma didn't like being stuck as a girl during the mission to Tirol, but was willing to be one in full if it meant averting another war…

As Ranma stepped out onto the front porch, he could see that Penny was lounging around while drinking a flask.

"Penny?" Ranma asked, as he turned towards Penny.

"Hhh," Penny said, as she took another drink.

Ranma sighed, as he walked over to her.

"You mind if I sit?" Ranma asked.

"It's your place, Ranma," Penny replied.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he sits next to Penny. For a long time, Ranma and Penny simply sat to stare at the setting sun…

"So, what's up?" Ranma asked.

"Drinking, mostly," Penny replied with a shrug. "I got nothing better to do after having my flight status suspended."

"Huh, so I see," Ranma said nonchalantly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Not sure, although I was thinking of retiring from the service," Penny replied.

"And do what, exactly?"

"Not sure, yet. Maybe, I can work at the animal shelter or something? I did study zoology in college…"

Pause.

"I wonder how Debbie is doing," Penny said, as she took another swig of alcohol from her flask.

Ranma nods his head, and realized that Penny never really had a chance to say good-bye to her pet space chimp, back during their time together aboard the Jupiter II. In fact, thanks to recent events, most notably the war, Penny has had it rough, as people in her life died. And with the passing of her father, the proverbial straw now broke the back of the proverbial camel, leading Penny to take to drinking incessantly to numb her emotions…

'Man, life was a lot simpler when all we had to worry about is being…lost in space,' Ranma thought, as his mind wanders down the path of memory lane. 'As well as worry what scheme Smith was up to…'

FLASHBACK!

Spring 1997: Planet Priplanus.

For over a week, there have been a series of earthquakes that have rocked the planet. However, there was something more important going on…

"…And in closing, I would like to thank William Robinson for his assistance in the creation of this fabulous statue of yours truly," Dr. Smith said, after unveiling his latest artistic endeavor, which was a depiction of himself.

"I object," said Robot.

"On what grounds?" Dr. Smith said snidely.

"While William Robinson did select the stone for your creation, I was the one to chisel the marble."

"I do not thank 'tools'," Dr. Smith replied.

"It is okay, Robot," replied Will. "It was neat that we came across a complete marble sample that was so big."

"And I rest my case," Dr. Smith said, as he admired his work.

Just then, Ranma comes around. All day, he, Don and Judy were extracting and processing ore in order to have enough fuel for takeoff, especially since these tremors of late were intensifying their destructive force.

"Guys, we got to get going," Ranma said.

"In a minute," Dr. Smith replied. "We were just admiring my likeness."

"Huh," Ranma replied. He didn't know why he still put up with Dr. Smith, when it would be much easier to place the doctor into one of the stasis tubes on board the Jupiter II.

"He's right, Dr. Smith," Will said. "Maybe we should just head back now-?"

"WARNING!" Robot said suddenly. "Incoming tremor approaching!"

"Nonsense, you metal menace!" Dr. Smith replied. "I feel nothing at all-"

Suddenly, the ground erupts, as everyone is knocked off their feet. Ranma was the first to recover, as the ground nearest to him is formed.

"Will, stay down," Ranma said, as he eyes the situation. "Robot, protect Will. Smith, go see what's up."

"How dare you try to use me as cannon fodder, you thug!" Dr. Smith replied indignantly.

"Ranma, don't tease Dr. Smith," Will said.

"I know, I know," Ranma replied, as he gets up. "Let's see what we have here…"

As Ranma approaches the hole, a humanoid prospector emerges.

"Huh, so that's the source of the drilling," the prospector said, as he took off his goggles. "You know, this area is MY claim."

"And you are?" Ranma said evenly.

"The name's 'Nerim', local speculator and surveyor," Nerim replied. "And yours?"

"Ranma Saotome, member of the Jupiter Mission…after a fashion," Ranma said.

"Excuse me, but are you the one responsible for all these quakes?" Will asked.

"That is the unfortunate side of my operations here," Nerim said.

"What are you searching for, sir?" Dr. Smith said, as Ranma notices that look of hunger, whenever Dr. Smith is about to hatch one of his latest schemes.

"Oh, no you don't," Ranma said.

"What? I am simply interested in what this fine gentleman is seeking."

"Well, don't mind show you around my operations, if you're interested," Nerim said.

"Oh, really?" said Will excitedly. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Can we go down with Mr. Nerim?"

"Well, I am curious," Ranma replied. He then turned towards Dr. Smith.

"You're interested in coming down to see this guy's operations?"

"What's the catch?" Dr. Smith said with suspicion.

"No catch. Usagi asked me to keep an eye on you for her, and I can't do that if I'm with Will."

"Humph."

"Robot, let Don know what's going on," Ranma said. "We'll be back shortly."

"Affirmative," Robot replied.

"Okay, I set up a anti-gravity field that'll allow you to drop down into the hole harmlessly," Nerim said, as he took a step into the hole he had just made, and floated down…

"Come on!" Nerim called out.

"Alright, let's go," Ranma said, as he beckons Will and Dr, Smith to follow him.

"Um, perhaps you should test this thing for the rest of us?" Dr. Smith asked.

"You would like that, huh?" Ranma said. "But, I'll go first, then call the rest of you to follow…"

Pause.

"Geronimo!"

With that Ranma leaps down into the hole, and floats to the very bottom of the shaft. When he gets to the bottom, he jumps back up.

"Guys, it's safe," Ranma replied.

"Cool," replied Will, as he stepped onto the edge of the shaft. He then turned towards Dr. Smith. "You coming, Dr. Smith?"

"Of course, William," Dr. Smith said, as he hesitantly steps unto the edge of the shaft himself. "Hopefully, our landing will be a soft one, considering my delicate constitution."

Even Will rolled his eyes upon hearing Dr. Smith's statement.

"Ready?" Ranma said. "Steady? GO!"

With that, Ranma, Will and Dr. Smith jump down the shaft, with Dr. Smith screaming like he usually does.

"YAHHHHHH!" Dr. Smith screamed.

"Will you shut up?" Ranma replied. "Geez…"

Later, back at the Robinson Camp…

"So, there you have it, Professor," Ranma said to John Robinson and the rest of the Robinson party, as Dr. Smith continued to focus on his collection of precious gems, which the Nerim allowed to have since he felt that the gems were worthless to him. "Nerim was prospecting for a substance called 'Cosmonium'."

"I see," John said, as he mulled over Ranma's words. "Then that explains the tremors, as well as Usagi's findings…"

"What's 'Cosmonium'?" Judy asked.

"Cosmonium is the distillation of everything, for lack of a better term," Usagi said. "The substance is energy in its purest state, and can be 'shaped' into anything, including life itself."

"How do you know about Cosmonium?" Maureen asked.

"As one of the heralds of Galactus, it is my job to make sure that my master is fed on Cosmonium."

"Wait, this Galactus is the giant who tangled with the Fantastic Four, and almost devoured the planet Earth?" Don asked.

"Precisely. Galactus feeds on Cosmonium, and to do that, he has to destroy entire planets to get to the substance."

"Why would you work for him?" Penny asked, as Debbie the Space Monkey sat on her lap.

"I did it in order to prevent other inhabited planets from being devoured, Penny, after a good friend had led Galactus to the Skrull Homeworld," Usagi said, referring to Frankie Raye, the one called "Nova". "I knew that my life-force was strong enough to prolong Galactus' need to feed, and so did Galactus, so he agreed to allow me to be his herald. Furthermore, I felt that I could influence the other heralds to choose their target planets carefully, preferably worlds that were on the decline…"

Pause.

"I don't like doing my job, and neither does Ranma, but at least other people don't have to worry about their home planet being eaten."

"I'm sorry," Penny said. "I didn't know-"

"No need to apologize, Penny," Usagi said with a smile. "It's part of my job for being a soldier of love and justice."

"Feh," Dr. Smith said, as he continued to examine is "stones".

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Nerim's 'prospecting' is destabilizing the planet," John said. "Even if Preplanus doesn't implode, it will be too inhabitable to stay on. Like it or not, we have to leave."

"When do you want to launch, John?" Don asked.

"We have to launch within twelve hours. Ranma, are you sure that the ship is space worthy?"

"Well, I would have preferred a full test of the guidance systems, as well as the propulsion unit, but, she can fly," Ranma replied.

"Good, because the Jupiter II launches tonight," John replied. "What about the status of the revamped hyperdrive unit?"

"Full capabilities are still out, but we can travel up to one light year per hour for short bursts if necessary."

"Alright, you and Don keep working on that," John said, as he then turned towards the rest of the party.

"I expect each and every one of you to remove anything that you absolutely do not need, as well as disposing any garbage that you come across…and that especially goes for you, Dr. Smith."

"Humph!" Dr. Smith replied.

"Dad, do you know where we are to go next?" Judy asked.

"I don't know. We are nowhere near our home star system, so, even with the revamped engines it'll take a while to reach Alpha Centauri."

"You mean, Earth, Professor?" Dr. Smith said. "We can always go back home."

"So, I take it that you want to be prosecuted a bit early?" Usagi said, referring to the fact that when she was working for the FBI, she was investigating possible sabotage on Dr. Smith's part. "Don't forget that you are technically under a state of arrest, Doctor."

"Suggestion withdrawn."

"Well, if nothing else, we better get going," Don said. "Although, I wished that we could leave under our own terms."

"And miss all this?" Ranma replied. "I prefer to keep on my toes…"

And so, the crew gets ready for launch. Meanwhile, Dr. Smith pays Nerim a visit, under the pretense of wanting to help gather equipment from the ore extraction site…

"Dr. Smith, why are we here?" said Will. He wanted to help Dr. Smith get the drilling equipment from the ore extraction site, even though Usagi had misgivings. Still, considering how much work needed to be done in preparation for the launch of the Jupiter II, in such a short amount of time, Professor Robinson gave his blessing for Will to go with Dr. Smith in order to pack up the gear. Of course, Dr. Smith had another agenda on hand…as usual.

"We're supposed to be getting our gear packed," said Will.

"And we will, my boy," Dr. Smith replied. "Earlier today, I received a message from our friend Mr. Nerim, and he wanted something from us…"

Dr. Smith shows Will a key part for take-off operations.

"Wait, that's the 'thruster control unit'," said Will.

"So it is," Dr. Smith said. "And don't worry. I'm sure there is a spare some place on the ship."

Will frowns, but says nothing more.

Upon arrival at Nerim's place, Will sees that Nerim had a space donkey, and had a spaceship ready for launch, or so it seems…

"Smithy-boy, is it?" Nerim said. "You got the part?"

"I have the part, sir," Dr. Smith said proudly. "But before we continue, do you have the item?"

"As agreed, I will give one of my bottles of cosmonium for your thruster control unit."

"So, that's why we're here?" said Will incredulously. "Just so you can make money?"

"NOT just money, my boy. We're talking about the quintessence of the Universe…the fifth element."

"Actually, I really do need that unit of yours," Nerim said. "Now, I'll trade one bottle for that unit of yours-"

"Actually, I decided to change the deal," Dr. Smith replied. "I want THREE bottles. After all, you need this unit more than we do."

"How about this: we gamble for it?" Nerim said. "I do have a deck of space playing cards."

"Well, I have been known to be a card shark in my youth," Dr. Smith said. "You're on-!"

Unfortunately for Dr. Smith, Nerim was a better card player than he was.

"Thanks for unit, Smithy-boy," Nerim grinned, as he gathers his things. "But if I don't want to hang around a planet that's about to become space dust…"

And, with that, he leaps up the nearest anti-gravity shaft, and disappears.

"What are we going to do?" Dr. Smith replied.

"Dr. Smith, look!" Will said, as he pointed to a couple of bottles of cosmonium that was lying on the table.

"Yes," Dr. Smith said, as he stared at the small bottles filled with "liquid stars". Cosmonium was a syrupy liquid that glows a soft golden color.

"Yes-!"

"We better get these back to Mr. Nerim," Will said, as he tried to take the bottles, only to have Dr. Smith snatch them away from him.

"Perhaps the good fellow left them here for us, after all?" Dr. Smith said. "We should be thankful about our good fortune."

"You mean, YOUR good fortune, Dr. Smith?" replied.

"I do promise to share the spoils with you, my boy. Come, we must be off…"

Upon reaching the surface, Dr. Smith and Will sees Nerim's spaceship taking off.

"Well, there he goes," Dr. Smith said with a smile.

"We better get our gear, Dr. Smith," said Will. "We only have a few hours before takeoff."

"Quite right," Dr. Smith said. "Let's us not delay any further…"

Upon reaching the drilling site, Dr. Smith and Will comes across Dr. Smith's fallen statue. Distressed, Dr. Smith insisted upon moving one of the marble pillars that was lying across the marble figure. But in doing so, he accidentally broke one of the bottles of cosmonium. After given up on moving the pillar, he and Will returned to the drilling site to complete the task of packing up the gear, not knowing that cosmonium caused Dr. Smtih's statue to come to life, and was bent on terrorizing both Dr. Smith and Will for some more cosmonium.

Thankfully, Professor Robinson and Ranma, who had lost radio contact with Dr. Smith and Will earlier, were already onsite when the stone creature attacked…

SMASH!

Ranma removed his fist from where the stone statue had been, after shattering it with a single punch.

"My statue!" Dr. Smith said, as he collapsed on the ground. "Oh, the pain…"

"Will, in the future, don't deviate from your assignments," John said sternly. "We could have lost you."

"Yes, sir," said Will with a sigh.

"Professor, we better get going," Ranma said. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Right," John said, as he turned towards Will and Dr. Smith. "You two, get going."

"Yes, Dad," Will said, as he immediately went to retrieve some drilling equipment.

"Slave driver," Dr. Smith muttered. "There are laws against this sort of thing…"

Soon, the Jupiter II was set to launch, as the tremors turned into full quakes and actual disruptions.

"And not a moment too soon," Don said, as he, Ranma and John were strapped in, with everyone else strapped in below decks.

"Prepare to launch on my signal," John said. "Three, two, one…launch!"

Ranma flipped the switch, and activated the engines. As the Jupiter II roared to life, Don noticed something.

"The power seems to leveling off," Don said with concern.

"Confirmed," John said. He then turned towards Ranma.

"Check to see if the propulsion control unit is functioning," John said.

"Aye," Ranma replied, as he unstrapped himself from his seat, even as the Jupiter II began to stall. As he went to check the control systems at the main hub, he notices something…

"Professor, we have a problem," Ranma said. "According to my diagnostics, the main propulsion control unit is non-functional."

"Cause?" John asked.

"It's because there isn't a propulsion control unit, technically. We're still have the old propulsion control unit installed in the thruster circuit system."

"Smith," Don seethed.

"What do you mean, Don?" John asked.

"That guy was hanging around the storeroom while Ranma and I were getting the parts ready for installation."

"Dr. Smith must have switched out the fresh part while no one was looking," Ranma replied, while he attempted to compensate for the ship's lack of thrust.

Just then, Usagi and Dr. Smith showed up on the upper deck.

"And speaking of the devil," Ranma said, as he turned to look at Dr. Smith.

"Tell him," Usagi said tersely.

"Um, I must…apologize for some unintended actions on my part," Dr. Smith said nervously, as he sees that Usagi's eyes were colored a yellowish, orange-red, a sign of going Sith, indicating that the Moon Princess was highly upset with the "good" doctor…

"We know about the missing propulsion control unit, Smith," John said.

"Um, well…"

"Apparently, Dr. Smith sought to trade a part we had that the prospector needed to get off this planet, for this," Usagi said, as she began to calm down while showing Ranma the last bottle of cosmonium that Dr. Smith had.

"You don't say," Ranma replied, as he took the bottle in hand.

"So, um, all is forgiven?" Dr. Smith said.

"No, all is NOT forgiven," Don replied. "We don't have enough power for a full thrust. And we can't get that thrust without reconfiguring the propulsion control circuit first to compensate for the loss of the propulsion control unit, which we obviously can't do in midflight."

"Maybe not, but I think we can do the next best thing," Ranma said.

"What do you mean?" John said.

"Have you heard of nitro-glycerin for a hot rod?" Ranma said, as he showed the bottle of cosmonium to John.

"You're saying that you can use that stuff to provide the Jupiter II with the power we need for full thrust?" Don asked.

"Sure. It's already been processed. And I can provide the ignition."

"The engines are made to be like a race car," John said.

"Yeah, we could have some serious damage involved," Don replied.

"True, but at least we'll live, compared to the alternative," Ranma replied. "All I need is a few minutes and Usagi's help."

"I don't know," John said with concern.

"He's right, John," Don replied. "We really don't have too many options at this point."

John thinks about the situation for a moment…

"Do it," John replied, as he faced Ranma. He then turned towards Dr. Smith.

"I'll have words with you later, Smith," John replied.

"On it," Ranma said, as he transfer the control system to Don in full, and then heads below deck.

"Come on!"

"Dr. Smith?" Usagi said, as she motioned towards the elevator platform.

"My life is nothing but pain and misery," Dr. Smith laments, as he sees his good fortune from the lost of the last bottle of cosmonium evaporate.

"Not compared what's really in store for you when we get back to Earth, doctor," Usagi replied. "Oh, and if you ever put the Robinsons' lives in jeopardy again, I will stick you into one of those stasis tubes."

"But my heart-!"

"I'll take my chance."

With that, Ranma, Usagi and Dr. Smith head below decks, while Don and John try to keep the Jupiter II above the ground, which is imploding rapidly…

"Ranma, I did the best I could in creating a solid-state version of cosmonium," Usagi said, as she pulls out a glowing rod from a modified easy-bake oven, thanks to super-science.

"Wait, where did you get an easy-bake oven?"

"She got it from MY room!" Penny yelled, while still strapped in her chair.

"You're too old to be having an easy-bake oven, dear," Maureen said.

"But Mom-!"

"I'll have to manually insert this rod into the hole for full thrust," Ranma said. "The pounding alone will churn the heat within-"

Ranma turned to all the females were blushing, while Will looked confused as Dr. Smith looked not amused.

"Oh, stop it," Ranma replied. "We don't have time for THAT."

"Hey, we're not the ones doing innuendoes," Judy said.

"You better get going, Ranma," Usagi said. "We don't need any more…distractions."

Ranma growls, as he heads down to the main reactor chamber.

"What was THAT all about?" Will asked.

"When you get to the proper age, I am sure your father will tell you more about the birds and the bees," Dr. Smith said with a scoff. "Humph!"

A short time later…

"Ranma, do we got full capabilities?" John asked over the intercom system.

"You got it!" Ranma replied likewise, as he prepares to ignite the energy from within the rod using the Moka Takabisha Technique. "Just say the word!"

"Systems are ready, especially the integrity field, John," Don said.

"Alright, initiate on my mark…GO!" John yelled.

"Moka Takabisha…HA!" Ranma said, as he unleashed his own power into the reactor core.

With an explosive thrust, the Jupiter II leaves the planet Preplanus behind. Unfortunately, a gravity well was created in the wake of it destruction.

"John, we're slowing down," Don said.

"Then we will have to make an emergency 'Hyper-Jump'," John said.

"We haven't programmed the navigation computers with the new charts we recovered months ago, and the hull is fracturing…"

Pause.

"And we could still end up lost in space."

"We have no choice," John said. "Initiate hyper-jump on my mark…GO!"

With a sigh, Don performed the emergency hyper-jump protocol, enabling the Jupiter-II to escape.

And once again, the ship, and its crew, was lost in space…

A week later…

"I don't know what came over me," Dr. Smith said, as he was surrounded by the adults up top. "I was sure that I was told the correct information that could lead us to Earth…"

A day earlier, Dr. Smith secretly reprogrammed the ship's navigation computer, and had created a trajectory that would have meant crashing on an asteroid within an asteroid field in an unknown star system. Thankfully, the collision proximity alarm woke everyone up before a disaster had occurred. But now, the emergency maneuvers had depleted their spare fuel supply, which made it a necessity to find a world to get new fuel.

"Oh, really?" Don said angrily. "How did you come to this information?"

"A beautiful angel told me. Of course, you wouldn't understand."

"Humph!"

"Describe this…angel," Usagi asked.

"She was ethereal, green and wore a silver tunic," Dr. Smith said, as he begins to drift to the memory of his angel. "But it was her voice that made her pretty..."

"Oh, boy," Ranma said, as he leans back a bit on the navigation control panel.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Sounds like a 'siren'," Ranma said.

"John?" Maureen said, as she turned towards her husband. "Alien contact?"

"Considering what we have seen thus far during our journey, I would not be surprise," John replied, as he turns towards Ranma.

"So, you are familiar with these sirens?"

"Well, I don't know about Dr. Smith's siren, but there are aliens who lure weak-minds to their doom typically."

"Very funny, you thug," Dr. Smith said with a scoff. "I have you know that I have an acute mind."

"Well, your acute mind may have set us all back," Don said. "In fact, we might be in danger-"

"Dad, Dad!" Will said, as he and Penny go up to the top deck.

"Will?" John said.

"You two shouldn't be up here right now," Maureen said.

"I'm sorry about that," Penny said. "Will asked the Robot to listen into your conversation."

"What is it, son," John asked.

"While you were talking to Dr. Smith, I managed to find a world for us," Will said, as he plugged in his USB key drive into the ship's navigation computer. He then punched up an image of the star system that they were presently in. "I found a planet here. From the sensors, I read habitable."

"But we didn't find a planet at this location," Don said.

"That's because there is an energy field that is preventing it," Will replied. "Normal sensing procedures would not have picked up the planet."

"Energy field?" Ranma said, as he looked at the planet.

"Problem?" John asked.

"If there is a massive energy field on the planet, the question is whether or not the field is a natural occurrence."

"Hmmm…"

"Professor, I also have to add that we still need to do repairs to the ship," Usagi said. "Landing someplace could help."

"At this rate, we might not have a second chance at finding an inhabitable planet," Don said.

"Maureen?" John said, as he turns towards his family.

"Kids?" Maureen asked.

Judy, Penny and William looked at each other.

"I'm with Dad," Judy said, as she held Don's left hand.

"Same here," Penny replied. "Especially with Ranma around."

Ranma merely rolls his eyes. He knew that John didn't like the fact that his daughter Penny had a crush on him…

"We're explorers, Dad," said Will. "That planet would be a good place to explore, right?"

"Right you are, son," John replied. He then stepped backwards.

"Everyone, prepare for a bumpy landing. It will get rough…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Have the Jupiter II returned to Earth? It seems so, after confirming a visual sighting of the unknown world that was hidden by the mysterious energy. Or, is there something more nefarious involved? That, and more, next time on "Spatial Loss". See you then!**


	34. Chapter 34

**TRTSS5: Spatial Loss! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and LiS belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

**Special note: This next arc covers Season 2 & 3 of "Lost in Space".**

**Author's Note: C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 34**

* * *

Soon, upon approaching the unknown planet, the crew of the Jupiter II was met by a communications hail.

"Space Control to Jupiter II," said a female voice. "This is Space Control. Please respond. Over."

"Wait," Dr. Smith said excitedly. "Is that the familiar sound from home?"

"We don't know that, Dr. Smith," said Will.

"But I have a sense for these things, my boy."

"Yeah, and your senses have gotten us into trouble more times than I can count," Don said. "Why would we listen to you after all this time?"

"Humph!"

"Whatever the source of the communication signal, it does check out as Space Control," Usagi said, as she performed a detail analysis of the signal.

"Is it possible that someone is faking the signal?" Judy asked.

"It is possible," Usagi said. "For all we know, we could be dealing with an advanced, alien lifeform that could have hacked into our systems to get the right protocols."

"Daddy, how can we be sure that we're dealing with Space Control?" Penny asked.

"Ranma, can you perform a sensor scan?" John asked.

"No can do," Ranma replied. "We took a beating leaving Preplanus, as well as nearly crashing on that asteroid, thanks to Dr. Smith's 'girlfriend'."

"That temptress was NOT my girlfriend," Dr. Smith said in a growl, referring to the Siren that nearly had the crew of the Jupiter II.

"Sure, she wasn't…"

"We'll have to get closer for a full sensor analysis," Ranma said. "That way, we'll know for sure if we are dealing with non-Earth folks."

"John, we might not have a choice, considering our present state," Don said.

John mulls over his thoughts…

"Don, take us in closer," John said. "Prepare to take evasive actions if necessary."

"I'm on it…"

With that, the Jupiter II continues to fly closer towards the unknown planet. Then, Ranma made a startling discovery while going over the latest sensor readings.

"Guys, I think you should take a look at this," Ranma said.

"What is it?" John said, as he gets up from the front seat, and walks over to the sensor panels.

"I just performed a more detail scan of the planet we're heading for, and, well…"

"Well, what?"

"I picking up a transponder signal that indicates we are approaching an Earth colony," Ranma said. "Space Control could be telling the truth about its identity."

"But that's impossible," Don said. "How can that planet be an Earth colony this far out?"

"Maybe Stargate Command had established an 'off-world site' there?" Ranma said.

"You think that's possible?" Maureen asked.

"Anything is possible," Usagi said, without looking up from her analysis computer. "The transponder signal does check out as positive, and I didn't detect any unauthorized hacks into our system. The only we can do now is confirm visually."

"True, and, unfortunately, due to the present state of affairs, we might not have a choice in the matter," John said, as he mulls over is thoughts…

"Alright," John said, as he picks up the microphone receiver. "Here goes…"

Pause.

"Jupiter II to Space Control," John said over the secured channel. "Please respond. Over."

"Space Control to Jupiter II, we are receiving your signal loud and clear," came the reply. "We have scanned your vessel, and determine that you have suffered structural damage."

"Yeah, because of a 'rat' problem," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Spare me your biased editorial, you ignorant thug!" Dr. Smith said.

"Heh…"

"Thank you, Space Control," John continued. "We might be landing very hot, due to our malfunctioning primary thrusters. Over."

"We will feed you the landing coordinates, as we take control over your ship by remote," said the reply. "Just sit back, and relax…and enjoy the ride to our station. Over."

"Thank you Space Control, and will comply," John said. "Over and out."

There was a shudder that ran through the Jupiter II, before its flight vector was stabilized.

"Well, we're not in control, John," Don said.

"John, should we trust these people?" Maureen said.

"Madam, of course we can," Dr. Smith said confidently. "They will greet us with open arms, and hail us as heroes for this time."

"Don't forget that technically, you ARE a stowaway," John said.

"Yeah, there IS that matter of participating in the disaster that led us to this point, Dr. Smith," Usagi said.

"Surely, you will put in a good word for me, Constable?" Dr. Smith asked.

"The jury is still out on that one…"

Pause.

"But I still wonder how Space Control could be this far out," Usagi said, as she looked at the forward view screen, as the planet before them looms forward, as the Jupiter II travels closer to that mysterious world…

"Perhaps, things have changed since our untimely departure?" Dr. Smith offered.

"Hmmm…"

It turned out that the truth was a lot more complex, and dangerous.

Upon landing, John sent Robot B-9 to investigate first, only to have lost contact with it. Later, when Dr. Smith snuck outside for who-knows-what, he, too, disappeared. With no choice left, John decided to go outside with Ranma, only to be greeted by-

"Cylons?" Ranma said, as he immediately went into a fighting stance. Cylon soldiers, called "Centurions", were armed, and had surrounded the crew.

"Explain," John said. He was glad that he kept Don, Usagi and his family on the Jupiter II, just in case of trouble like this…

"Cylons was a robotic race that hails from the Cyrannus Sector, located on the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy," Ranma said. "And before you ask, I knew about these guys after spending time in the future, when the Cylons would become members of good standing of the United Federation of Planets."

"If I didn't know to trust you with the lives of my family, I doubt I would have believed you," John said, as he kept an eye on the automatons…

"So what now? Are these things friendly?"

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "They were when I met one of their ambassadors, but that was in the 23rd century. I don't know about in this era-"

Just then, from the main gate, another pair of Centurions emerges from the complex, this time, they were escorting an attractive blond who wore a business suit.

"Greetings," said the blond. I am 'Caprica', number six humanoid Cylon model assigned to facilitate your needs…"

Pause.

"And it is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Izanagi."

There was only one possible response Ranma could say to what the humanoid Cylon model had just said.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Oh," Caprica said, as she tilted her head a bit, as if she was listening to something. She then returned her gaze towards Ranma.

"My apologies. I had assumed that you were someone else…"

Ranma frowned, but said nothing. He was the All-Father of the Japanese gods, and his other name was Izanagi. But, for the time being, he decided to hold his tongue.

"Dr. Robinson, I apologies for your discomfort in this matter," Caprica said. "We were not sure how you would accept us, if we told you that you were approaching a machine colony."

"Then why use the 'Space Control' designation?" John asked.

"We used that term to refer to ourselves for your benefit, doctor," Caprica said. "We normally do not need to use designations vocally, since we communicate in machine terms."

"Binary?"

"No, trinary. In your terms, we use 1s, 0s and -1s: yes, no and maybe."

"And that is the basis for true artificial intelligence," John said.

"Correct. It is the bridge between machine and humans in cognitive capabilities."

"So, now what?" John asked evenly. "Where are Dr. Smith and our environmental robot?"

"They have been interviewed, as to why you and your crew were hesitant to accept our invitation," Caprica said. "Otherwise, they are fine."

"I would like to have physical verification, if that is accepted to you."

"And I don't trust these guys," Ranma said, as he thumbs at the Centurions. "Call off your dogs."

"They will only respond to a direct commands from me, or if I am threatened," Caprica said. "I can only give you my word that you, Dr. Robinson and your people that you will not be harmed while here on our colony…"

Pause.

"What more proof do you need of our sincerity in this matter?"

"Bring Dr. Smith and the robot out here, unescorted," John said.

"Very well," Caprica said, as she tilts her head, and looks away for a moment. "There. Dr. Smith and your environmental control robot will be here shortly."

"Okay, bring them out; we'll wait for them here."

"By your command," Caprica said with a nod.

Moments later…

"Oh, thank goodness you came!" Dr. Smith said, as he rushed to greet John and Ranma, with B9 in tow. "I thought I would never be freed from these…mechanical monstrosities!"

"You shouldn't have snuck out in the first place, doctor," Ranma said. "You might not be lucky the next time we're in a situation like this."

"Humph!"

"Robot, what happened?" John asked.

"We were examined to determine our point of origins, and then treated for improvements," B9 replied.

"What type of improvements?" Ranma asked.

"My neural network has been improved upon by a factor of ten. My cybernetic cognitive functions are on par with that of human beings."

"That remains to be seen," Dr. Smith replied.

"And you, Smith?" John asked.

"They treated my poor, poor back," Dr. Smith said. "I feel fit as a fiddle."

"So that means you can do more chores or something?" Ranma said.

"I will be recuperating for some time to come, I'm afraid."

"I figured as much…"

"You may leave our colony, if you wish," Caprica said. "Otherwise, you and your crew may stay until your ship has been repaired and resupplied."

"Well, considering the fact that you have met all of my expectations, I don't see why not," John said. "I will have to consult with my people first, though?"

"Of course. Until you make a final decision, I will speak to you later. Good day…"

With that, Caprica and the Cylons return to the complex.

"I still don't trust Cylons in this era," Ranma said, as he mulls over his observations. He then turns towards John.

"But, I don't see why we can't take advantage of their hospitality."

"I agree," John said with a nod. "We will maintain alert status until we leave this planet…"

John presses his earpiece.

"You go that, Don?"

"Read you loud and clear, John," Don said over the secured frequency. "See you in a bit."

"Let's just hope that we aren't wrong about this," Ranma said, still thinking what Caprica meant when she referred to him as 'Izanagi'…

Meanwhile, in the heart of Cylon Colony, Caprica walks up to a younger girl who had red hair, and who was sitting down at her desk while looking at wall filled with data streams that only machines can interpret.

"I am surprised that you chose to meet your 'father' and your other 'mother', Danielle," Caprica said, as she hugged the girl from behind. "After all, it was my model that Izanzagi and Iusasset had made love to, and thus enable the birth of your model…"

Pause.

"You were to replace the original seventh Cylon humanoid model that was destroyed by the first Cylon humanoid model, Terra."

"Only to allow Cavil to corrupt me as he did you and the others," Terra said with a smirk.

"But Izanagi and Iusasset saved you and our people from John's madness," Caprica said.

"You do know that Cavil doesn't like being referred to by that name," Terra said.

"Well, he's not exactly in the position to do anything about it, thanks to your father," Caprica said in frustration. "I really wish you were not so…difficult."

"My apologies, mother. It is just that I know that I cannot interact with Ranma until he is supposed to meet me…in the past, only, he won't meet the person that I am now, but the monster that I was then."

"That is the nature of temporal paradoxes, my child," Caprica said, as she strokes Terra's head. "In the near future, Ranma and Usagi will find themselve in the distant past, be forced to use aliases to 'blend in' and be instrumental in your birth, as well as how the war between us and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol ended in a compromise that will have ramifications for years to come."

"No kidding," Terra said with a smirk. "'What happened before, will happen again', remember? We know about how an offshoot of our kind would wage war with the descendants of the Colonials a few decades ago, but nearly 150,000 years after WE waged war on the Colonials' ancestors. In fact, I hear that the humans on Earth have a machine problem now…"

Pause.

"What are they called? 'Terminators', I believe?"

"That is true, but I am confident that my loves will prevent our cousins from doing to Earth, what we did to the Twelve Colonies," Caprica said with a gentle smile. "And someday, your parents will know what you are capable of."

Terra said with a nod. She knew that truth of her birth was based upon the belief that a child of Order and Chaos was destined to bring balance or destruction to an event. That was why Caprica had her made, and that is why Cavil had corrupted her. But it was her parents, Ranma and Usagi, who set her on the path that will enable her people to one day come to peace with their creators.

"I hope you're right, mother," Terra said. "I hope you're right…"

Sometime later, after leaving the Cylon colony, the Jupiter II runs into an old space mine field, and suffers damage, thanks, in part, to Dr. Smith neglecting his turn at monitoring the sensors. Although the damage was not great, John made the decision to set the ship down on yet another alien planet. Although the planet seemed peaceful, the crew meets an old soldier, whose people had been responsible for setting up the mine field in the first place, due to the fact that the planet was rich in ore that could be processed for fuel. Thinking that there was still a war going on between his side and the enemy, the soldier, named Tiabo, tricks Dr. Smith into drinking a compound that turned him into a human bomb…

"Oh, woe is me!" Dr. Smith said, as he sat in a force field erected by the Robinsons. "I'm DOOM!"

"Calm down, Smith," Don said, as he monitored the force field, while Judy, the ship's doctor, monitored Dr. Smith's bio-signatures. "Worse comes to worse, only you will blow up."

"DON!" Judy said. "Be nice."

"See what I have to deal with, my fellow practitioner?" Dr. Smith said. "I don't see what YOU see in this…barbarian."

Just then, Ranma walks up to the shielded area.

"Have you got any good news?" Don said. "Please say no."

"DON!" Judy yelled.

"Well, I got some good news, and some bad news," Ranma said. "The Professor agreed to help Mr. Tiabo to repair his ship, so he can return home, in exchange for getting a cure for Dr. Smith."

"What's the bad?" Judy said.

"We have to cannibalize our ship to help repair Tiabo's."

"What?" Don said. "We're stuck on this planet?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma said. "Sure, we'll have to stay here a little longer, but we can synthesize what we need in short order."

"See what a fine mess you got us into?" Don said angrily.

"But major, I'm only…human," Dr. Smith replied.

"THAT remains to be seen," Ranma said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: A day at the circus! The crew of the Jupiter II stands trial. Mail order androids! Arabian Knights…in SPAAAACE! See you then…**


End file.
